Le Souffle du Sable
by Ywena
Summary: Thalia Archer, grande soeur d'Anguy, n'a joué aucun rôle particulier dans le jeu des trônes. Une bâtarde de Dorne errant sur les routes, franchement, quelle importance pourrait-elle avoir ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas. Elle pourrait surprendre deux ou trois faits. Devenir amie avec deux ou trois tueurs. Sauver deux ou trois vies. Changer tout un pan de l'histoire... (OC).
1. Le Tournoi de la Main

.

Me revoilà !

J'explore ici un nouveau fandom. Cette fic, "le Souffle du Sable", est un projet longuement mûri (il le faut bien, pour oser tenter de se frotter à cette oeuvre...). J'ai vu et revu les épisodes, lu et relu les livres... J'espère ne pas faire dévier la trame du récit !

Mon OC n'est pas une Stark, pas une Targaryen et pas une Lannister. C'est une bâtarde à moitié étrangère : pas de dragon, de super-pouvoir ou de loup géant. Elle est pauvre, débrouillarde et a le feu au cul, et c'est tout. Je suis pour la lutte contre les Mary-Sue !

Enfin bref. Merci à a correctrice Hiyoru, et à la communauté du Fil de la Plume qui m'a toujours remonté le moral et ont beaucoup rigolé à certains passages x) J'espère que Thalia aura autant de succès ici !

Sur ce... Enjoy !

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

**Le Tournoi de la Main**

**.**

Thalia mit le doigt dans l'engrenage de la guerre sans s'en rendre compte.

Tout commença à Port-Réal, le jour du tournoi de la Main. Thalia, avec ses cheveux coupés très courts et le visage caché sous la capuche de sa cape, pouvait aisément se faire passer pour un jeune homme assez mince, et se fondait dans la foule qui regardait jouter les chevaliers. Elle et son jeune demi-frère, Anguy, seraient sans doute repartis après le concours de tir à l'arc en temps normal : mais une curiosité morbide les avait poussés à regarder l'affrontement des chevaliers, qui étaient tous désarçonnés par la Montagne.

Thalia et Anguy étaient des Dorniens : le fait de simplement _voir_ la Montagne leur donnait des frissons.

Thalia était morose ce jour-là. Pas à cause de Gregor Clegane, même si le savoir si près lui donnait des sueurs froides : à cause de son frère. Car c'était Anguy qui avait gagné le concours de tir à l'arc.

Elle aurait aimé participer au concours. Elle se savait aussi bonne que son frère, peut-être même plus. Moins de puissance mais plus de précision : elle ne manquait jamais son coup. C'était pour ça qu'elle et son frère s'étaient inventés ce nom de famille d'_Archer_.

Mais elle était une fille et à Port-Réal, les filles ne se battent pas. Elles minaudent, marchandent, écartent les cuisses mais elles ne se battent pas… La bonne blague. Thalia se savait meilleure que bien des hommes. Elle crevait d'envie de le leur prouver.

Mais personne ne l'aurait prise au sérieux. Alors elle avait rangé son arc, et laissé Anguy gagner à sa place.

D'une certaine façon, elle s'étonnait presque de l'amertume qu'elle en tirait. Elle laissait toujours Anguy avoir les lauriers à sa place. Il était un homme et elle une femme : quand on les engageait pour un travail, c'était lui qu'on remerciait et qu'on payait quand ils discutaient avec des gens, c'étaient vers lui que se tournaient spontanément leurs interlocuteurs pour aborder un sujet sérieux. C'était injuste, mais Thalia ne l'aurait jamais reproché à Anguy. Il était son frère et elle l'aimait.

Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de râler, de temps en temps.

– Tu ne me filerais même pas une pièce, hein ? marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse de son petit frère.

Anguy se contenta de rire. Contrairement à sa sœur, qui ne tenait de leur mère que ses cheveux noirs et son visage fin, il était roux aux yeux noisette, et avait le visage couvert de taches de son. Son père était sans doute de Dorne. Le père de Thalia, lui, venait de Braavos et avait légué à sa fille son teint hâlé, ainsi que son regard. Des yeux d'un brun si clair qu'ils en paraissaient ambrés, comme des yeux de chat.

Anguy et Thalia avaient pourtant un air de famille, dans leur nez droit, leur air sarcastique, leur façon de faire des clins d'œil langoureux, leur maigreur de lévriers, ou leur manière de se tenir. Ils avaient la même mère après tout, même si ce n'était qu'une prostituée de Dorne.

– Tu peux toujours rêver. Je suis riche et oisif, je n'abandonnerai ni mon or ni ma liberté !

En plus d'avoir gagné un paquet d'or, Anguy avait reçu la proposition d'Eddard Stark de faire partie de sa garde. Il avait refusé avec l'arrogance de la jeunesse, mais Thalia espérait qu'il changerait d'avis quand son argent serait épuisé. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir un vrai boulot.

– Quelle ingratitude, siffla-t-elle alors que Ser Loras et Ser Gregor saluaient le roi. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ai entretenu durant nos premières années d'indépendance !

– Dette que j'ai amplement remboursée ces dernières années, riposta Anguy. Je ramène pas mal d'argent, espèce de vieille avare.

– Argent que tu dépenses en putes et en jeux avant que j'en ai vu la couleur ! J'exige une part de ton prix. Je t'ai appris à tirer à l'arc, petit frère, il est temps de payer ton apprentissage.

Anguy leva les yeux au ciel puis tenta de changer de sujet, voyant que les chevaliers se plaçaient en lice et s'apprêtaient à charger :

– Le cheval de la Montagne est nerveux.

– Ne change pas de sujet, grogna hargneusement sa sœur. Je veux un tiers de ton or.

– Un tiers ! s'étouffa Anguy.

– Et encore, je suis généreuse.

– Tu auras une bourse pleine pour survivre pendant que je m'amuserai, femme, et c'est tout.

Anguy avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais quand sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir, il sembla se liquéfier sur place. Depuis tout petit, il vivait aux crochets de Thalia, et elle n'avait jamais hésité à voler ou à vendre son corps pour qu'ils aient à manger…

– Bon, un quart, d'accord ? plaida-t-il.

Thalia hocha lentement la tête. Avec son capuchon qui noyait d'ombre son visage, où seuls ses yeux de fauves se détachaient nettement, elle avait un air assez effrayant.

Les chevaliers s'élancèrent, ramenant leur attention au combat. Les lances se heurtèrent dans un fracas assourdissant alors que les chevaux se croisaient, et l'étalon noir de Clegane fit un écart qui le fit tomber. La Montagne et son cheval s'écrasèrent sur la lice qui les séparait de leur adversaire.

Anguy et Thalia eurent la même grimace, tandis qu'un grand cri montait de la foule.

– Ça ne va pas plaire à la Montagne, marmonna Anguy.

– Tu parles, il va faire un massacre, renchérit sa sœur.

À Dorne, là d'où Anguy et elle étaient originaire, la réputation de la Montagne n'était plus à faire. Il avait brisé le crâne du petit Aegon, tué et violé la princesse Elia… Ser Gregor Clegane était le Croque-mitaine de tous les petits Dorniens.

Anguy et elle, comme le reste du public, poussèrent un cri de frayeur quand Gregor sortit son épée et coupa la tête de son cheval. Thalia se pencha en avant pour mieux voir, les yeux écarquillés : il avait coupé l'encolure d'un coup, les os y compris !

– Il va tuer l'autre ! comprit Anguy avec effroi.

Loras, qui s'inclinait devant le roi, s'était retourné en entendant les cris de la foule : juste à temps pour parer l'épée de la Montagne. Le coup le jeta à bas de son cheval mais ne le tua pas. Un brouhaha de cris de frayeur s'éleva du public, aussi bien celui du peuple debout derrière les barrières que celui des nobles, assis sur des gradins.

La Montagne frappa de toute sa monstrueuse force, mais Ser Loras, toujours à terre, réussi à interposer son bouclier entre eux. Gregor leva à nouveau son arme, à deux mains, et Thalia sut à l'instant que ce coup-là serait fatal.

Mais l'épée ne s'abattit pas sur Ser Loras. Quelqu'un rugit « laisse-le tranquille ! » et une lame s'interposa entre l'épée de la Montagne et le corps du Chevalier des Fleurs. L'archère retint un halètement de surprise. C'était le Limier, son horrible face brûlée tordue par la haine et la fureur.

Elle avait déjà vu le Limier auparavant, de loin. Anguy et elle voyageaient beaucoup, et ils avaient sillonné l'ensemble des Sept-Couronnes. De ce fait, ils étaient déjà passés par Port-Réal, traînant dans les quartiers pauvres pour détrousser les ivrognes –pour Thalia– et filtrer avec les putes –pour Anguy–, ce qui leur avait permis de voir le chien des Lannister dans plusieurs tavernes.

Mais malgré leur curiosité, les deux Archer n'étaient pas fous, et ils l'avaient soigneusement évité.

Cette fois, lorsque Ser Gregor Clegane et le Limier se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme deux chiens enragés, Thalia ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le Limier se battre et elle ne regrettait _vraiment pas_ de l'avoir laissé en paix dans ces tavernes.

Gregor Clegane était immense, un vrai colosse, massif et terrifiant. Une montagne en action, une force de la nature. Une sorte d'ours sauvage, déchaîné. À le voir rugir en abattant son épée, si fort qu'il aurait fendu Ser Loras en deux, il était terrifiant, et n'importe qui aurait eu envie de se cacher dans un trou.

Le Limier qui était pourtant un géant baraqué, semblait presque petit à côté de lui. Mais il était bon, excellent même. Il se battait avec une épée à deux mains, comme son frère, et il arrivait à résister aux formidables coups que Gregor assénait. Il était peut-être moins immense mais il était plus vif que la Montagne.

Deux géants en plein combat. La Montagne, cette brute cruelle et invaincue, et le Limier, le chien de garde et d'attaque des Lannister. Pendant quelques secondes, l'archère se demanda absurdement qui gagnerait… Mais trop tard.

Le roi Robert leur ordonna d'arrêter, et le combat cessa aussitôt. Thalia garda ouvert de grands yeux admiratifs. Elle avait rarement vu deux chevaliers se battre comme ça. C'était effrayant et fascinant à la fois.

– C'était effrayant, murmura Anguy.

– J'ignorais que le Limier était si fort, lâcha Thalia en suivant du regard le guerrier acclamé par la foule. Il a tenu tête à la Montagne !

Tout le monde acclamait et applaudissait, et elle se joignit de bon cœur aux ovations, tout comme Anguy. Néanmoins, ce dernier cessa bien vitre de battre des mains, réticent :

– Il est quasiment aussi terrifiant que l'autre.

– Non, mais, la Montagne quand même ! s'enthousiasma Thalia qui applaudissait toujours. La bête noire de Dorme, le monstre sans cœur, la sauvagerie en marche ! Ce type a des tripes ! Ah, si seulement il l'avait coupé en deux !

Anguy lui lança un regard oblique, soudain méfiant :

– Ne t'approche pas de lui, Thalia. Les Clegane ne sont pas _gentils_.

Thalia fouinait toujours partout sans aucun souci des conséquences de ses actes. Certes, Anguy faisait pareil. Mais lui, il était un homme, un jeune homme qui attirait la sympathie et qui pouvait éviter les ennuis d'une pirouette et de quelques plaisanteries. Thalia, elle, était une femme… Si jamais elle s'intéressait aux affaires d'un des Clegane et qu'il décidait qu'elle l'agaçait… Elle risquait fort de subir le même sort que la princesse Elia.

Et, en plus d'être une fouineuse, Thalia avait un penchant prononcé pour les conquêtes d'un soir, exactement comme son frère. Elle usait de son corps sans pudeur, sans respect. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Anguy, et Thalia devina aisément ce qui lui traversait l'esprit tandis qu'il imaginait sa sœur, sa sœur qui avait le feu au cul, rôder autour du Limier ou de la Montagne…

Thalia balaya les craintes de son frère avec un reniflement dédaigneux :

– Aucun Clegane ne posera les mains sur moi, petit frère. Je suis peut-être une bâtarde mais je reste une Dornienne.

Anguy grogna pour toute réponse, visiblement mécontent. Au bout d'un instant, cependant, il se récria d'un ton presque geignard :

– Et tu as vu son visage brûlé ? Il est terrifiant. Il a l'air encore moins aimable que la Montagne, et je pèse mes mots.

– Le feu et moi avons aussi un rapport conflictuel, petit frère, déclara Thalia d'un ton égal.

Machinalement, Anguy posa les yeux sur le dos de sa sœur, comme s'il pouvait voir la marque cachée par ses vêtements. Cette marque humiliante qu'on apposait généralement aux esclaves, jadis, les réduisant à une condition inférieure…

La réplique de Thalia avait visiblement suffit à lui clouer le bec, car il ne poursuivit pas le débat. D'autres chevaliers entraient en lice, et leur attention se focalisa à nouveau sur le tournoi.

Le Limier avait retrouvé sa place aux côtés de Joffrey, silencieux et vigilant, l'air aussi féroce qu'un chien de garde.

Tandis qu'elle tirait de sa poche une pomme, et qu'elle croquait le fruit avec nonchalance en observant la suite du tournoi, Thalia posa à nouveau son regard sur le Limier. Il irradiait le danger, exactement comme un molosse dressé pour le combat, et la jeune femme profita du fait que la foule la dissimulait pour le dévisager effrontément.

Tout ce qui était dangereux l'avait toujours intrigué. Ses quelques amis avaient tous été avec des canailles capables de tuer de sang-froid. Et malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à son frère, Thalia avait bien envie d'en savoir plus sur ce type…

**oOoOoOo**

Anguy avait été fidèle à sa parole, et Thalia avait désormais un quart de son prix, et sans doute un peu plus avec les quelques dragons d'or qu'elle lui avait subrepticement dérobés.

Anguy ne savait pas plus gérer son argent que le surveiller…

Thalia, elle, savait faire durer ses économies un peu plus longtemps. Après avoir connu la faim des jours de jeûne, on est plus enclin à faire des réserves. Elle dissimula donc une partie des gains dans sa ceinture, dans ses bottes, et dans les poches cousues dans son pantalon. Elle conserva cependant une grande partie de l'or pour elle-même.

Ils étaient à Port-Réal, quand même, il fallait bien s'amuser un peu !

Thalia jeta un regard par la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle et Anguy occupaient à l'auberge. À en juger par la luminosité, il lui restait une bonne heure avant le coucher du soleil, peut-être une heure et demie. Elle avait tout son temps : Anguy était parti dès qu'il lui avait donné sa part d'or, les poches pleines et un sifflement joyeux aux lèvres. Il ne rentrerait pas avant longtemps. Il allait vraisemblablement finir dans un bordel jusqu'à ce que son or soit épuisé, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de sa sœur.

Thalia passa une main dans ses mèches courtes, et jeta un œil critique à sa tenue. Elle portait des bottes et un pantalon relativement neufs, mais sa longue tunique fendue aux cuisses commençait à être bien usée. En dessous, elle portait une chemise qui avait jadis été blanche mais qui était à présent presque jaune.

Thalia boucla une ceinture à ses hanches, et y fixa les fourreaux de son poignard et de son couteau de chasse. Puis elle glissa une autre lame, plus fine et plus courte, dans sa botte. Quand elle sortait sans son arc, elle portait toujours trois lames, jamais une de moins. Ça lui faisait trop fois plus de chance de s'en sortir en vie en cas d'attaque imprévue.

En quittant la chambre, elle ferma la porte à double tour, et glissa la clef dans le lacet qu'elle portait au cou afin de ne pas la perdre. Elle enfila son manteau et rabattit sa capuche en descendant les escaliers grinçants de l'auberge.

Tara, la femme de l'aubergiste, la croisa dans l'entrée et lui adressa une grimace en guise de salutations :

– Ce n'est pas une heure pour sortir, Archer.

Quand Tara était mécontente, elle l'appelait par son nom de famille, alors que le reste du temps, elle utilisait son prénom. L'aubergiste s'était prise d'affection pour la jeune mercenaire, et avait parfois un comportement presque maternel à son égard.

Tara avait eu une fille, jadis. Elle aurait sans doute eu l'âge de Thalia si elle avait vécu. A sept ans, la gamine était morte d'une mauvaise fièvre. Tara était devenue une femme féroce et taciturne, mais elle maternait toujours ses clientes féminines. Surtout celles qui, comme Thalia, n'avaient pas de famille.

– Je n'ai pas peur du noir, s'amusa Thalia. Et je vous promets de revenir en vie ce soir… Ou demain au plus tard.

Tara grommela une réprimande, mais après tout Thalia était grande, alors elle laissa la jeune femme quitter l'auberge sans tenter de la retenir.

Thalia erra dans les rues sans réel but. Elle acheta une nouvelle tunique, vert sombre et de meilleure qualité que celle qu'elle portait, et la fourra dans son sac. Elle se joignit avec enthousiasme à un jeu de hasard où elle gagna, et comme son adversaire était un jeune homme tout à fait à son goût, elle le laissa l'entraîner dans une chambre à l'étage.

Le garçon s'appelait Eric, ou peut-être Edric. Peu importait. Ce n'était pas son nom qui l'intéressait…

Thalia aimait séduire. Être désirée. Oublier la marque dans son dos et les cicatrices sur son corps. Cet homme-là ne la déçut pas. Il avait les mains douces et avides, caressant tout le corps de Thalia comme s'il voulait s'en repaître. Il lui murmurait des mots crus à l'oreille, la faisait frémir quand les suçons se transformaient en morsures où la douleur se mêlait au plaisir, et l'agrippait avec force par les hanches en assénant ses coups de butoirs. Thalia gémissait comme la dernière des traînées. Ils testèrent plusieurs positions, luttèrent pour prendre la direction des opérations, et même quand il vit la brûlure, son regard sur elle ne changea pas.

Elle était attirante, il la désirait, et rien d'autre n'était important.

Après une bonne heure d'intense exercice physique, et deux orgasmes très satisfaisants, ils redescendirent en arborant une identique expression satisfaite. En descendant les escaliers, ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries grivoises, et Thalia glissa mine de rien une remarque salace sur la taille de ses attributs. La flatterie, ça marchait à chaque fois.

Les choses se gâtèrent, ensuite. Ils jouèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, Thalia perdit, traita son adversaire de tricheur et quitta la taverne après le déclenchement d'une bagarre confuse.

Elle continua sa route, au hasard des rues. Elle vola la bourse d'un homme ivre mort qui tentait la draguer, et pour faire bonne mesure s'enfuit après lui avoir fait un croche-pied. Elle échappa de peu à deux hommes qui, ayant vu l'altercation, lui courraient après sans intentions louables, et ne s'échappa qu'en entrant dans la première maison ouverte qu'elle vit… Et qui s'avéra être un luxueux bordel.

Elle discuta cinq minutes avec une prostituée rousse du nom de Dancy, qui lui expliqua où elle se trouvait et lui indiqua les auberges qui faisaient les meilleurs plats et qui servaient le vin le moins cher. En guise de remerciement, Thalia lui promit de revenir papoter.

– Les putes font de mauvaises fréquentations, lui dit doucement Dancy.

– Je suis moi-même une très mauvaise fréquentation, sourit Thalia. Et il y a de fortes chances que mon frère passe dans le coin…

La prostituée émit un petit rire, amusée :

– Ton frère ?

– Dix-huit ans, roux, taches de son sur le visage, vêtements sales, un paquet d'or en poche depuis le tournoi. Anguy l'Archer, il s'appelle. Sois gentille avec lui s'il vient : c'est un grand nigaud, mais je l'adore.

– Je n'y manquerai pas, fit Dancy d'un air entendu.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, le regard qu'échangent les femmes quand elles parlent de choses qu'elles seules connaissent. Puis Dancy reprit :

– Que comptes-tu faire ce soir ? Tu as l'air de ne pas connaître la ville…

– M'amuser. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai assez d'or pour me permettre des excès ! Et si je tombe sur un joli garçon pas trop maladroit, j'irai tester son lit pour clore la nuit en beauté. Le mieux serait un soldat : ils ont toujours de bons potins à raconter…

Dancy pouffa, approuvant le programme de tout cœur. Toute femme n'ayant jamais vécu dans un bordel aurait été horrifiée, mais pas une putain. Et Thalia pouvait être sûre que Dancy n'avait pas d'arrière-pensées. Les prostituées ne mentaient jamais, sauf quand on leur demandait.

Thalia continua son chemin, le cœur léger et la bourse lourde. Elle avait tout intérêt à profiter de cette opulence : dès la fin du tournoi, Anguy et elle reprendraient la route, et ils connaitraient à nouveau la pauvreté.

Enfin, sauf si Anguy s'engageait chez les hommes de Stark. Dans ce cas, il n'y aurait qu'elle qui connaîtrait à nouveau la pauvreté…

Ça n'avait jamais posé problème à Anguy de tout garder pour lui. Quand Thalia avait quelque chose, elle le partageait toujours. Son frère, non.

Thalia prenait soin d'Anguy, faisait toujours de son mieux pour qu'il ne manque de rien, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre. Anguy était le seul à l'accepter telle qu'elle était, avec la marque dans son dos et les actes qu'elle avait commis par le passé. Elle avait _besoin_ de lui.

Anguy, lui, n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Et elle en était douloureusement consciente.

Elle joua aux cartes dans une taverne, et cette fois, elle gagna haut la main, augmentant encore son capital. Son adversaire, un blond au regard malicieux, flirta joyeusement avec elle. Et quand Thalia reprit sa route, après un ou deux verre de vins échangés avec le jeune homme et une nouvelle partie de cartes, perdue celle-ci, le soleil s'était couché.

Thalia hésita entre rentrer à l'auberge pour y dormir… Ou aller boire dans une taverne quelconque jusqu'à être ivre. Finalement, comme n'importe quel être humain qui ne sait pas ce que la vie lui réserve demain, elle décida de profiter de sa nuit et poussa la porte d'une taverne encore relativement calme.

Il y avait peu de monde, et le patron tourna un regard absent vers elle quand elle franchit la porte. Elle inclina brièvement la tête vers lui :

– Du vin.

Le patron lui désigna l'ensemble de la salle d'un geste vague, lui indiquant de trouver une place. Thalia baissa sa capuche tout en se dirigeant vers une table au fond, sous une fenêtre : la meilleure place pour s'enivrer en paix. Une personne y était déjà assise, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter : boire avec quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, était toujours mieux que de boire seule…

Elle se stoppa à mi-chemin quand l'homme assis leva la tête et qu'elle vit son visage. Un visage à moitié brûlé.

Un rictus narquois étira le visage défiguré du Limier en voyant la jeune femme statufiée à quatre pas de lui, et il émit un rire rauque et sans joie, semblable à un aboiement de chien :

– On a peur, gamine ?

Thalia se drapa dans sa dignité, et hésita une seconde à tourner les talons. Mais le Limier la regardait d'un air tellement moqueur que sa fierté la fit rechigner à fuir.

Le Limier était déjà bien imbibé et il n'avait visiblement pas d'intention meurtrière… Alors, dans un accès de témérité, elle redressa fièrement la tête et se laissa tomber sur le banc en face du Limier, le plus loin possible de lui.

– Non, mentit-elle avec aplomb.

Le Limier avança son visage brûlé vers elle, et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Son regard de posa instinctivement sur l'épée à deux mains que Clegane portait dans le dos, et dont la poignée dépassait de ses épaules. S'il l'attrapait et l'abattait sur elle, elle aurait sans doute le temps de bondir en arrière…

Le Limier recula pour reprendre sa position initiale avec un grognement :

– Tu crèves de trouille. D'ici cinq minutes tu te seras enfuie en chialant.

– Je ne suis pas _si_ trouillarde que ça, se vexa Thalia.

Clegane émit à nouveau son rire rauque et sans joie, avant de porter à ses lèvres son verre de vin d'un rouge sombre :

– Dans ce cas tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre. Le patron lui apporta son vin, lançant au passage un regard méfiant au Limier. Thalia le remercia d'un hochement de tête et lui glissa son paiement, avant de reposer son regard sur Clegane. Il la dévisageait, sans qu'on puisse lire quoi que ce soit sur son visage brûlé.

Des brûlures vraiment horribles, songea Thalia en se versant du vin, se forçant à ne pas laisser ses doigts trembler. Il avait dû se prendre une torche dans la figure, ou bien tomber dans un champ de braises… Au moins, ses brûlures à elle étaient propres et nettes, presque lisses. Infâmantes, certes, mais pas hideuses.

Et elles n'étaient pas sur son _visage_.

Le Limier commençait à la regarder bizarrement. Thalia s'était rarement sentie aussi mal à l'aise de toute sa vie. Elle commençait à réaliser l'ampleur de sa folie, et de la trouille qu'elle avait. Elle décida fermement de quitter l'établissement dès qu'elle aurait fini sa cruche de vin. Ivre ou pas ivre.

– Quoi ? finit-elle par grogner avec agressivité.

Le Limier plissa les yeux et Thalia jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la poignée de son épée. Finalement, le chien des Lannister se contenta de porter son verre à sa bouche et de grogner :

– Tu as du cran.

Et comme la jeune femme le fixait avec incompréhension, il rajouta d'un ton rogue :

– De ne pas détourner les yeux.

Thalia lui jeta un bref regard, incertaine. Si elle faisait allusion à son visage, est-ce qu'il allait dégainer son épée et la couper en deux ? Elle, elle l'aurait fait si quelqu'un mentionnait ses brûlures. En dehors d'un lit, cela allait de soi.

Comme le Limier ne disait rien d'autre, se contentant de se resservir du vin sans faire mine de toucher son épée, Thalia se détendit, et osa dire :

– Les brûlures ne me font pas peur.

Le Limier émit un ricanement incrédule et méprisant, la toisant de haut en bas avec dédain, et les doigts de Thalia se crispèrent sur son verre. Cet homme n'était pas juste horrible à regarder : il était horrible à fréquenter. Probablement aussi odieux et haïssable qu'un sale chien galeux.

– Dans ce cas pourquoi es-tu aussi terrifiée ?

– Je ne suis _pas_ terrifiée, feula Thalia.

Et même si c'était le cas, c'était parce qu'elle avait peur de l'homme, et non de ses brûlures. Elle préféra cependant ne pas dire ça à voix haute.

Elle but son verre de vin d'une traite. Durant plusieurs minutes, ils se contentèrent de boire en silence, se dévisageant avec méfiance des deux côtés. Le niveau de leurs cruches de vin baissait vite. Au bout d'un moment, Thalia commença à se sentir d'humeur intrépide. L'alcool lui donna assez de courage pour regarder le Limier en face et lâcher :

– Vous êtes chevalier ?

Le Limier la regarda avec surprise, puis se renfrogna aussitôt :

– Non.

Encore une fois, sa réponse tenait plus du grognement mécontent que de la parole. Est-ce que cet homme savait exprimer autre chose que de l'agressivité ? Genre… Parler calmement ? Non, probablement pas. À chaque fois qu'il parlait, Thalia avait l'impression qu'il lui aboyait dessus.

Elle fit tourner le vin dans son gobelet, songeuse.

– Je pensais que vous étiez chevalier.

– Pourquoi j'le serais, gamine ? grogna le Limier en se servant un autre verre. Je suis déjà chien de garde.

Thalia haussa les épaules, provocante :

– Ils donnent le titre à n'importe qui, pourquoi pas à vous ?

Le Limier émit un reniflement de pur mépris, son visage tordu par la colère et le dégoût :

– Tu vois ce qu'ils ont comme chevaliers ? Je préfère être un chien.

Cette fois la jeune femme le dévisagea avec intérêt. Elle aurait plutôt pensé que Sandor Clegane envierait les chevaliers, qui étaient traités avec infiniment plus de respect que lui. Elle hésita, but un autre verre pour ne pas flancher, et lâcha soudain :

– Vous auriez dû tuer la Montagne.

Clegane se figea et pendant une seconde Thalia se dit qu'elle était allée trop loin, que le chien allait mordre. Mais le Limier se contenta de remplir à nouveau son verre.

– Si le combat n'avait pas été arrêté…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, et se contenta de vider son gobelet d'une traite. Thalia avait les yeux fixés sur sa cruche, pensive. Les paroles prononcées par son frère lors du tournoi lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle retint un ricanement. Un type qui détestait Gregor Clegane était d'office un bon compagnon de beuverie. Mais un type bien ? Alors là, certainement pas.

– Si je croise sa route, moi, je ne raterai pas, fit-elle avec bravade.

Le Limier laissa échapper un grand rire moqueur, qui fit sursauter Thalia. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer, et il se contenta de poser sur elle un regard narquois :

– J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça !

Il se fichait d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur avec son épouvantable sourire railleur et cynique. Le premier mouvement de l'archère, déjà bien alcoolisée, fut de se lever et de s'indigner, mais elle n'avait pas perdu toute prudence. Pas encore du moins. Elle se contenta de se redresser sur son banc :

– Avec une flèche. Je tire dans la fente du heaume et… Terminé.

– Une flèche, répéta Clegane avec amusement.

– Oui, une flèche, fit Thalia avec sérieux. Je l'ai observé durant le tournoi, les seuls endroits où on peut tirer sont sous le bras et dans le heaume. Une flèche dans l'aisselle ne ferait que limiter ses mouvements… Mais si je le touche dans l'œil, il mourra d'un coup. Pouf ! Personne ne peut survivre à une flèche dans la tête.

Le Limier la regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et d'incertitude. Thalia savait qu'elle parlait avec la conviction des gens qui ont un coup dans le nez, mais ses paroles avaient du sens et c'était sans doute ça le plus surprenant.

– Il faudrait être un très bon archer, dit lentement Clegane.

– Je suis la meilleure.

Le Limier ricana. Il ne la croyait pas. Et de toute évidence, il avait pas mal bu, lui aussi. Il articulait moins et sa posture était plus avachie.

– C'est vrai, insista Thalia. C'est mon frère qui a gagné le concours de tir ce matin. Et je suis encore meilleure que lui !

Elle se versa un nouveau verre, et en renversa quelques gouttes sur ses doigts. Elle commençait à être doucement bourrée. Le retour à l'auberge allait être délicat.

– Le garçon qui a refusé l'offre de Stark ? demanda le Limier avec intérêt.

Thalia fronça les sourcils, contrariée à ce souvenir.

– C'est un crétin. Mieux vaut avoir une paie régulière que de vagabonder pour trouver à manger. Moi je peux me débrouiller, mais Anguy, tout seul…

Elle rit bêtement. Elle voyait mal son frère gagnant son pain en se prostituant… Rien que l'idée était drôle.

Le Limier, lui, grogna à nouveau en servant un nouveau verre. Thalia ouvrit de grands yeux. Cet homme avait une résistance exceptionnelle à l'alcool. Elle-même n'avait plus les idées très claires, mais lui il continuait à avaler ça comme si c'était de l'eau.

– Il devrait refuser, lâcha le Limier d'un ton bourru. Les Lannister et les Stark vont vite se sauter à la gorge, et la Main va perdre.

Thalia Archer mit le doigt dans l'engrenage à ce moment-là. Peut-être à cause du vin, peut-être à cause de son insolence, elle fit la sourde oreille à l'avertissement prophétique du Limier. Tout aurait pu être évité si elle l'avait écouté…

Mais au lieu de ça, vaincue par l'alcool, elle mit sa tête sur ses bras, bâilla et se mit à somnoler à moins d'un mètre d'un des meilleurs tueurs de Westeros. Comme si elle était totalement inconsciente du danger… Enfin, peut-être qu'elle l'était, à ce moment-là : elle avait tellement l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un –Anguy– pour surveiller ses arrières…

À travers ses paupières mi-closes, elle vit Sandor Clegane lui jeter un regard indifférent et continuer à boire, comme s'il était seul à table.

Elle dut s'endormir, car elle rêva d'une course éperdue entre les maisons d'une ville de Dorne, une course éperdue qu'elle se souvenait d'avoir réellement vécu. Elle courait, le bras droit alourdi par le poids de son larcin qu'elle tenait à la main. Derrière elle, son poursuivant courait, lui aussi. Vite. Elle savait qu'il allait la rattraper, mais elle avait un couteau.

Dans le passé, dans la réalité, elle n'avait pas eu de couteau.

Mais dans son rêve, elle éprouvait un mélange de peur et de férocité en attendant que l'homme la rattrape. Elle courrait, elle l'entendait se rapprocher, son souffle rauque et le martellement de ses pas, et sa main libre à elle se glissait vers la poche où se cachait sa dague…

Elle fut soudain réveillée par une poigne dure qui la secouait sans douceur par l'épaule, presque douloureusement.

Elle releva la tête, toujours un peu à l'ouest à cause de l'alcool, et fit un bond prodigieux sur son banc quand elle vit que c'était le Limier qui l'avait réveillée. Clegane se contenta d'un rire rauque en voyant sa réaction.

– Il fait pas bon pour une fille de roupiller ici. Lève-toi.

Thalia obéit, vérifiant machinalement qu'elle avait toujours ses dagues et sa bourse. Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à s'éclaircir les idées, et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle ne se souvenait déjà plus de son rêve.

Elle avait rêvé de maisons, de rues, et d'un souffle court et rauque. Mais les détails se brouillaient dans sa tête, et elle cligna des yeux tandis que les dernières brumes du songe se dissipaient dans son esprit.

Dans la taverne, à présent presque pleine, plusieurs hommes l'observaient à la dérobée et elle comprit rapidement ce que le Limier voulait dire. Sans l'aura intimidante de Clegane à sa table, elle aurait tôt fait de finir entre les pattes des ivrognes du coin. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas un bon moment de plaisir qui l'attendait…

Mieux valait finir sa nuit ailleurs.

Elle tangua sur ses pieds, puis reprit son équilibre, et réfréna un hoquet. Elle se sentait toujours grisée par l'alcool, mais sans aucune fatigue, grâce à sa petite sieste.

– Il est quelle heure ?

– L'heure d'aller dessouler, gamine, grommela le Limier d'une voix rogue.

– Je suis loin d'être une gamine !

Le Limier grogna d'un air exaspéré, et la poussa dans le dos, l'obligeant à franchir la porte de la taverne en trébuchant. Il sortit derrière elle et referma la porte.

– M'en doute et c'est pour ça que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Avance.

Le ciel était encore noir, mais moins qu'à l'heure du loup. Le soleil se lèverait dans une heure ou deux. Thalia s'étira, puis regarda le Limier, l'esprit un peu plus clair qu'avant.

– Merci.

Clegane lui lança un regard oblique que ses brûlures rendaient très effrayant. Thalia retint un mouvement de recul, mais le Limier se contenta de lui grogner :

– Barre-toi avant que je te coupe en deux.

Thalia ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'éloigna quasiment en courant. Mais elle ne résista pas à l'envie, quelques mètres plus loin, de se retourner et de lancer par-dessus son épaule :

– Bonne journée !

Seul un grognement peu amène, sans doute une insulte, lui répondit. Mais Thalia, ivre, se mit à rire, et elle gloussait encore de façon sporadique quand elle retourna à l'auberge de Tara, gravit péniblement les escaliers, et s'effondra sur son lit

– C'était une drôle de rencontre, marmonna-t-elle dans la chambre vide.

Elle avait déjà oublié l'avertissement du Limier. Elle ôta ses bottes avec maladresse, se déshabilla à demi, puis, vaincue par le sommeil, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

Comme toutes les nuits depuis dix ans, ses songes furent peuplés d'éclats froids et métalliques, de torrents rouges, de flammes qui se tordaient, et de ricanements narquois.

.

* * *

.

A suivre...


	2. La brûlure

**Réponses aux reviews !**

Merci **Mizumiii** ! Une autre fan du Limier, ça fait plaisir x) C'est mon personnage préféré et je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à... Ce qui lui arrive xD Ca fait plaisir de voir que Thalia te plaît. C'est l'une des rares OC qui a TOTALEMENT échappé à mon contrôle au cours de la fic, elle fait un peu c qu'elle veut, tu verras x) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup !

Et VOUS, Malou, mayou, Louve, etc., qui lisez sans commenter... Je sais que vous êtes là ! xD

.

* * *

.

Chalut chalut !

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, et quelques révélations sur le passé de misère de ma chère bâtarde de Dorne. Et le Limier. Parce que je suis définitivement fan de Sandor Clegane.

Enkoy !

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

**La brûlure**

**.**

Thalia avait du temps à tuer. Tant que l'argent durerait, Anguy et elle ne se remettraient pas en route. Tandis que son frère décidait de s'établir au bordel –où il passait son temps entre les repas, le sommeil et le sexe avec une ou deux filles aguicheuses–, sa sœur se tournait les pouces.

Thalia se mit donc à vagabonder. Et à s'endurcir, à apprendre à être seule. Anguy et elle n'avaient encore jamais été séparés si longtemps…

Un soir, alors qu'elle battait à plate couture un jeune homme dans un concours improvisé de lancer de couteaux, elle fut applaudie par un passant. Un homme chauve vêtu de rouge, prêtre du Maître de la Lumière, du nom de Thoros.

A compté de ce jour, Thalia sympathisa rapidement avec lui. Thoros avait beau être un personnage apprécié à la cour du roi Robert, il passait une grande partie de son temps dans les tavernes en compagnie des hommes du Guet, des mercenaires ou des ménestrels. Parfois, quelques jeunes nobles en quête de distractions se joignaient à lui, comme Béric Dondarrion. Thoros était un bon vivant qui aimait s'amuser. Et contrairement à la plupart des hommes que Thalia croisait, Thoros ne passait pas son temps à la déshabiller du regard. Il la traitait comme il aurait traité n'importe quel homme, et ne craignait pas de lancer des blagues grivoises ou de la défier à des concours de beuverie, concours qu'il remportait systématiquement. Il la prit sous son aile et Thalia fut acceptée sans plus de questions dans son groupe d'amis de la plèbe.

– Tu es une originale et j'aime l'originalité, déclara un jour Thoros à Thalia tandis qu'ils cheminaient dans les rues de Port-Réal.

Ils passèrent devant « chez Chataya », le luxueux bordel où Anguy avait élu domicile et se faisait un plaisir de perdre tout son argent. C'était aussi l'endroit où Thalia avait rencontré Dancy et, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé cela, elle y passait presque tous les jours.

Ce bordel était l'un des plus opulents de la ville, et Thalia y avait vu le roi Robert en personne, une fois. Quand elle s'en était ouverte à Dancy, stupéfaite, cette dernière lui avait assuré en riant que Robert Baratheon fréquentait assidument l'endroit. Il avait même une fille bâtarde avec l'une des putes.

– Je suis originale, répéta-t-elle avec amusement en quittant le bordel des yeux. En quoi suis-je originale ?

– Tu as un bon sens de la répartie, commença Thoros. Tu sais te défendre mais tu n'es pas une guerrière. Tu as des manières et une certaine éducation, mais tu es une vagabonde. Tu es un vrai paradoxe.

– Et c'est plutôt rare de voir une putain en armes ! lança un homme du Guet, railleur.

Galien Storm ne cachait pas son dédain envers elle, et ce depuis le premier jour. Même si cela faisait près de deux semaines que Thalia était parmi eux, il n'avait toujours pas accepté la présence d'une femme.

L'archère lui fit un croche-pied d'un geste vif, faisant éclater de rire quelques spectateurs quand Galien trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse.

– Tu veux dire qu'il est rare de voir une femme qui n'a pas besoin d'un homme pour se défendre ! le provoqua-t-elle.

Un ménestrel, qui avait beaucoup voyagé et avait rejoint leur groupe quelques jours plus tôt, émit un petit ricanement :

– Toi, tu n'as jamais rencontré Brienne de Torth…

Thalia et Galien l'ignorèrent, se fusillant du regard, et Thoros leur tapota sur l'épaule pour apaiser la dispute naissante.

– Nous savons que tu es apte à veiller sur toi-même, Thalia, inutile de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

Mais les deux belligérants ne l'écoutaient pas.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu portes un arc que ça te donne le droit de prendre des grands airs, grinça Galien. Il te manque une paire de couilles !

– Si ce n'est que ça, je peux couper les tiennes et les garder précieusement dans un petit bocal. Pour ce que ça te sert dans la vie…

Il y eut quelques rires gras, et Thalia esquissa un rictus satisfait. Elle était une forte tête, et l'assurance d'avoir la protection de Thoros lui donnait assez d'aplomb pour répliquer à n'importe quel homme. En temps normal, Thalia aurait sans doute esquivé l'affrontement, tandis que là, encouragée par le soutien que lui portait une grande partie du groupe, elle se dressait sur ses ergots.

– Bon, ça suffit les jeunes, s'interposa Thoros. Comment voulez-vous que je boive l'esprit en paix si vous caquetez agressivement juste sous mon nez ?

Des rires à nouveau. Vexés et honteux, Thalia et Galien s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, et se murèrent dans un silence boudeur tandis que le groupe reprenait la route.

Cette petite altercation n'influa pas sur le reste de leur soirée, et Thalia battit à nouveau tout le monde au lancer de couteau avant de se faire lamentablement plumer au jeu de cartes. Son argent disparaissait très vite dès qu'elle touchait à un jeu de hasard.

Mais par la suite, l'hostilité grandissante de Galien mina ses journées. L'homme avait des amis dans le Guet, et quand il était en service et qu'il la croisait dans la rue, lui et ses compères lui cherchaient aussitôt noise. Thalia ne pouvait tout de même pas attaquer des hommes du Guet, et devait se contenter de fuir, le sang bouillant de rage.

Un jour, les insultes fusèrent et Galien esquissa un geste pour l'attraper. Cette fois, Thalia lui balança énergiquement son pied entre les jambes, avant de s'enfuir sous les rires de la foule et les menaces des hommes du Guet. Furieuse mais inquiète, elle évita la compagnie de la bande de Thoros durant quelques jours, et préféra passer son temps entre l'entraînement et « chez Chataya », où son amie Dancy lui faisait toujours bon accueil.

L'argent d'Anguy arrivait à sa fin. Cela ne faisait que cinq semaines depuis le concours de tir à l'arc, et déjà tout était parti en repas fins et en prostituées ! Thalia fut tentée d'être furieuse, mais ça aurait été bien hypocrite de sa part : elle aussi, elle avait dépensé son argent inconsidérément. Moins vite et moins bêtement, mais inconsidérément. Vin, repas de bonne qualité dans les meilleures auberges, jeux de cartes, paris…

Elle utilisa les derniers deniers de sa part du prix d'Anguy afin de renouveler leur maigre garde-robe. Ils ne portaient guère que ce qu'ils avaient sur le dos, mais quelques suppléments n'étaient pas de trop. Thalia acheta donc une brigandine cloutée pour son frère, qui n'aurait pas de mal à porter ce vêtement renforcé d'acier, et une jaque pour elle-même. La jaque, vêtement matelassé sans manches qui lui arrivait en bas des cuisses, avait le double avantage d'être assez épaisse pour protéger d'un coup de poignard et assez légère pour ne pas l'entraver dans ses mouvements.

– Ça ne te met pas en valeur, fit remarquer Dancy.

– Mais ça peut me sauver d'un coup de couteau, rétorqua Thalia.

Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient dans la chambre de Dancy, qui ne travaillait pas ce soir-là. La prostituée était en train de faire une broderie sur une de ses robes, tandis que la mercenaire, assise en tailleur par terre, vérifiait ses flèches une par une.

Dancy posa sa robe sur une chaise, et tendit la main vers Thalia :

– Donne-moi ça, je vais l'arranger.

Thalia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste défensif, offusquée :

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ma jaque ?

Dancy se leva et se mit à lui tourner autour, observant le vêtement d'un œil critique, tandis que Thalia la suivait des yeux avec méfiance :

– Elle est trop large. Je vais rétrécir les épaules et la taille. Ça moulera davantage ton corps et ça t'évitera de nager dedans si tu maigris. Et le bas est tout usé, je vais faite une bordure en soie. La soie est très solide, ça ne se déchirera pas… Et ça t'évitera d'avoir une jaque en lambeaux. Allez, donne-la-moi.

Avec réticence, Thalia ôta la jaque, se retrouvant en simple tunique. Dancy attrapa la jaque avec satisfaction, puis fronça le nez et l'agita avec réprobation :

– Ce vêtement pue !

– Moi aussi je pue, fit Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Tu la laveras en rentrant chez toi, ordonna Dancy en jetant la jaque sur son lit en en fouillant sa boite de nécessaire à couture. L'eau froide resserre les fibres du tissu, c'est l'idéal après avoir cousu quelque chose.

– Je ne peux pas laver quoi que ce soit, là où je vis.

Dancy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air basé, puis s'installa sur son lit et se mit à piquer, mesurer et examiner le haut de la jaque.

– Bon, alors tu me laisseras cette jaque cette nuit, je m'en occuperai moi-même. Avec ton manteau, personne ne verra que tu ne portes qu'une tunique.

Thalia acquiesça. Puis, après avoir observé un moment le travail de son amie avec intérêt, la mercenaire se lassa et se consacra à l'examen de ses flèches.

– Comment va mon frère ?

– Oh, très bien, fit Dancy avec un sourire dans la voix. Anguy est un garçon enthousiasme. Il est en train de devenir très habile de ses doigts…

– Je ne veux rien savoir de ses exploits amoureux, gloussa Thalia. C'est notre règle : chacun garde pour lui ses performances nocturnes.

– Zut, j'aurais pourtant eu plein de bonnes histoires à te raconter sur la fois où nous étions trois dans son lit. Tu es sûre ?

Thalia retint un rire, puis mit sur le côté une flèche dont l'empennage était à refaire.

– Oui, je suis sûre. Parlons d'autre chose.

Cette vie oisive à Port-Réal, et surtout la période où elle traînait avec Thoros, l'avait amenée à négliger l'entretien de ses armes. Ses flèches, surtout : elles étaient d'assez mauvaise qualité, et à force de traîner en vrac dans le carquois sans aucun soin, elles avaient été abimées.

– Je devrais m'acheter des flèches, fit Thalia d'un ton pensif. Quitte à faire écouler mes dernières pièces d'or, je préfèrerai que ça soit pour des flèches que pour une cruche de vin.

– Je ne suis pas experte dans ce domaine, lâcha Dancy d'un ton égal.

– D'accord, accepta Thalia en changeant de sujet. Connais-tu un dénommé Thoros ?

Dancy hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage. Elle avait abandonné les épingles pour l'aiguille, et piquait avec difficulté dans le vêtement renforcé.

– Thoros ? Oui. C'est un prêtre de R'hllor.

– Il se comporte plus comme un mercenaire, fit remarquer Thalia. Toujours en train de se battre, de boire ou de jouer. Il est sympathique, j'aimais bien sa compagnie. Si cet emmerdeur de Galien s'était tenu à carreau, je traînerais sans doute encore avec Thoros actuellement. Il est très mauvais au lancer de couteaux, je gagnais tout le temps.

Dancy releva la tête, et dit sur le ton de la confidence :

– Ne le répète pas, mais c'est un très mauvais coup au lit…

Thalia gloussa comme une idiote, puis reprit son sérieux en voyant une autre flèche abimée. C'était décidé, dès ce soir elle se trouvait de nouvelles flèches. Elle avait fabriqué celles-là avec un bois trop sec et des plumes de mauvaise qualité. Si elle avait l'occasion d'en changer, il ne fallait pas hésiter.

– Et Galien Storm, tu le connais ? Il appartient au Guet.

Thalia s'attendait à une réponse négative, étant donné que chez Chataya, les clients venaient d'une certaine classe de la population et que le Guet n'en faisait pas partie. Mais à sa grande surprise, Dancy opina :

– Il escortait toujours Thoros quand il venait ici. Il restait à l'entrée en apostrophant les filles. Il s'est moqué très cruellement d'Alayaya, un jour, et depuis il n'a plus le droit de s'approcher d'ici.

– C'est un sale type et un lèche-cul, grogna Thalia. Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas encore d'aphtes… Il est toujours en train de ramper en bavant devant Thoros. S'il avait une queue, il la remuerait.

– Si ça se trouve, il la remue déjà !

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu, et Thalia songea férocement à toutes les plaisanteries qu'elle pourrait faire à Galien à ce sujet.

Elles passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à plaisanter et discuter ainsi. Dancy renforça le bas de la jaque par une sorte d'ourlet de soie noire, et elle en fit également un à chaque ouverture pour les bras. Ça donnait à la jaque, d'une terne couleur verte, une allure d'uniforme. Thalia dut même arrêter Dancy avant qu'elle ne se prenne au jeu et ne lui dessine un emblème sur la poitrine.

Il était tard quand Thalia se décida à rentrer à l'auberge de Tara, laissant sa jaque entre les mains de Dancy, et rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête pour dissimuler ses traits trop féminins. Mais Thalia était habituée à Port-Réal, à présent, et c'est sans crainte qu'elle cheminait dans les rues, s'éloignant des belles avenues pour s'enfoncer dans les quartiers plus pauvres, où se trouvait l'auberge de Tara.

Elle aurait dû être plus prudente.

Elle aurait dû être plus _vigilante_.

Ils sortirent de l'ombre devant elle. Deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas l'armure, mais ils faisaient partie du Guet, Thalia les reconnut. Ils lui barraient le chemin et leurs yeux étaient rivés sur elle. Ils ne souriaient pas. Ils l'observaient, ils la jaugeaient. Ils n'étaient pas ivres.

Ils l'attendaient.

Elle s'arrêta, puis recula d'un pas. La rue où elle se trouvait était étroite, bordée de murs aveugles. C'était un quartier assez mal famé, elle le savait : la taverne où elle s'était soulée avec le Limier n'était qu'à quatre rues d'ici. Si les gens entendaient du bruit dehors, ils ne viendraient pas à son secours.

Thalia serra les dents. Elle allait devoir s'en sortir seule. Deux contre un, c'était encore jouable. Son sang s'échauffait déjà tandis qu'elle songeait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les battre, elle n'était pas assez forte, mais qu'elle pouvait fuir. Elle avait dépassé une intersection, dix mètres plus tôt. Si elle retournait sur ses pas…

– Tu m'as manqué, Thalia !

La voix retentit derrière elle, badine, laissant son nom rouler sur la langue avec délectation et Thalia sentit son dos se couvrir de sueurs froides.

C'était Galien.

Elle se tourna à demi, afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur les deux autres hommes. Galien avait une torche à la main, pour s'éclairer, et les flammes nimbaient son visage d'une lumière mouvante qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Il ne portait pas son armure du Guet, lui non plus, mais il avait une brigandine cloutée et solide. Tout comme ses deux complices. Ça serait dur de les poignarder.

– Ah bon ? s'entendit-elle répondre avec insolence. Toi, tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué.

Galien plissa les yeux. La lumière mouvante de la torche lui donnait l'air effrayant, à présent. Ses deux complices se rapprochèrent, et Thalia en entendit un ricaner.

Son arc et ses flèches étaient sous son manteau. Si elle réussissait à s'en débarrasser avant qu'ils ne lui sautent dessus, peut-être, peut-être qu'elle pourrait en tuer un, ou deux…

Sa main monta jusqu'à l'épingle qui tenait sa cape fermée, s'arrêta. Elle hésitait. Et si elle les manquait ? Est-ce qu'ils ne se montreraient pas plus cruels si elle tentait de résister ? Si elle se tenait tranquille, peut-être que…

– Tu m'as manqué de respect l'autre jour, dit Galien d'un ton lent. Les putains ne doivent pas manquer de respect à leurs clients.

Thalia sentit son sang bouillir de rage.

– Tu n'es pas mon client, jeta-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Tu n'as pas assez de classe pour ça. Mais…

Hors de question de ne rien tenter. Sa main toucha l'agrafe de sa cape, et elle adressa à Galien un sourire enjôleur, qui le distrait suffisamment pour qu'il ne prête pas attention à ses doigts qui s'affairaient.

– Je savais bien que tu voulais me baiser, Storm…

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Galien la regarda approcher, muet, les yeux rivés sur sa bouche et ses lèvres brillantes. Thalia avait un corps maigre, de formes décevantes : mais elle avait un beau visage, aux jolies pommettes et aux lèvres langoureuses, et elle savait en tirer profit. Rendre sa démarche et ses expressions aussi languides que celles d'une courtisane lubrique n'avait rien de difficile.

Sa cape tomba, et elle baissa la main qui avait dégrafé l'attache. Galien respirait un peu plus vite, à présent, ses yeux presque noirs rivés sur elle. Derrière elle, les deux complices s'étaient immobilisés aussi, frémissants d'anticipation.

Thalia sourit, passant une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres. Son arc était dans son dos, son carquois à sa ceinture. A portée de main.

Elle allait le tuer.

Peut-être Galien avait-il vu le changement dans son regard, toujours est-il qu'il se raidit. Trop tard : Thalia avait décoché sa première flèche, qui avait traversé sa gorge de part en part. Galien lâcha sa torche, porta les mains à son cou, ouvrit la bouche… Mais seul un flot de rouge s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Déjà Thalia avait encoché une nouvelle flèche et s'était retourné. Comparé à la lumière dispensée par la torche, le côté de la rue où se trouvaient les deux hommes était bien sombre, et Thalia mit une fraction de seconde à s'ajuster à l'obscurité… Un instant de trop : les hommes étaient déjà sur elle, rugissant de fureur. Elle lâcha son trait alors que l'un d'eux était presque sur elle, et la flèche traversa la main du type et y resta bloquée.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'encocher une autre flèche : le blessé était tombé sur elle de tout son poids. Elle tomba à terre, lui sur elle. L'impact contre le sol vida ses poumons et lui arracha son arc. Thalia, avec un grognement, repoussa l'homme qui geignait de douleur, chercha à attraper son poignard à la ceinture…

Le premier coup l'atteignit en plein ventre.

Elle eut le souffle coupé et se tétanisa de douleur. L'autre type, celui qui n'était pas blessé, lui lança un regard haineux et frappa à nouveau. Sa botte heurta la tête de la jeune femme, cette fois. Puis un autre coup, dans le ventre, puis sur le dos, les côtes…

– La salope, elle a buté Galien ! éructait-il avec rage. On va te faire ta fête !

– Ma main, gémissait l'autre, toujours vautré à côté. Ma main, Jamesie, ma main !

L'autre, bêtement, se retourna un instant pour invectiver son compagnon.

– On s'en fout de ta main, Poles !

Thalia réussi à attraper son couteau de chasse, et le tirait de son fourreau au moment où Jamesie se tournait à nouveau vers elle. Une haine sauvage, une soif de sang comme elle en avait rarement expérimenté rugissait dans ses veines. Pas le temps de se relever pour frapper : elle se contenta de planter de toutes ses forces la lame dans le pied à côté d'elle. Avec une joie féroce, elle sentit le couteau transpercer le cuir et la chair, jusqu'à buter sur les pavés de la route.

Jamesie poussa un hurlement, et Thalia arracha le couteau de la blessure avec force, espérant que la douleur ferait tomber son ennemi. Mais Jamesie n'était pas une lopette comme son ami Poles : il écrasa les doigts de Thalia sous le talon de son pied blessé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle et lâche son arme, puis il se baissa, l'attrapa par le col d'une main, la souleva et la jeta à nouveau par terre. Le choc, sur son corps meurtri de coups, lui arracha un hoquet de douleur.

Elle n'était pas en train de gagner, réalisa-t-elle brusquement. C'était eux qui allaient gagner. Ce fut comme un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure : malgré sa rage et sa violence, elle était plus faible qu'eux, et elle était toute seule. Elle allait perdre. Jamesie était déjà à côté d'elle, la bourrant de coups. Il lui avait arraché sa ceinture avec son poignard, sentit Thalia avec horreur quand elle tenta de se défendre.

– On va te baiser, salope, chuchota Poles avec hargne en s'approchant. Et ensuite seulement, on va te tuer.

Il terminait de nouer un bandage sommaire autour de sa main, et ses yeux brillaient de lubricité. Thalia hoqueta sous un nouveau coup, puis Jamesie cessa de frapper, et sa main se faufila jusqu'au col de sa tunique qu'il entreprit de déchirer.

Thalia se savait assez solide pour encaisser un ou plusieurs viols. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait cessé de se débattre, laissé ces hommes prendre ce qu'ils voulaient, et elle aurait fait la morte jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'abandonnent. Ça lui était déjà arrivé. Mais là, elle savait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là. Ils la tueraient.

Et elle ne les laisserait pas faire.

Elle rua avec un juron, se débattit, les insulta, et réussit à se retourner à demi, prête à se redresser et s'enfuir. Poles l'agrippa par sa tunique, qui se déchira sur toute sa longueur dans son dos. Jamesie fut plus efficace : il l'attrapa par le bras gauche avec une telle force que son épaule se déboita.

Cette fois Thalia hurla.

Jamesie la poussa et elle tomba, du côté droit heureusement, recroquevillée en position fœtale à cause de la douleur. Sa main gauche était juste à côté de sa botte. La botte à elle avait glissé la troisième dague. Mais son bras lui faisait si mal, si mal…

Poles émit soudain un long sifflement. Son dos, comprit Thalia à travers le voile de douleur qui lui embrumait l'esprit. Il voyait son dos, son dos marqué…

– Putain Jamesie, t'as vu ça ?

Oh, elle devinait sans mal ce qu'il voyait. L'emblème du bordel du _Serpent Langoureux_, excellente maison des plaisirs de Dorne, brûlé au fer rouge dans son dos, depuis le bas de ses omoplates jusqu'au niveau de son nombril. Un superbe dessin, représentant un serpent se contorsionnant autour d'une grappe de raisin.

Le trait était parfaitement net. Il pouvait. Après tout, le fer brûlant était resté très longtemps sur sa peau.

Les doigts de Thalia se refermèrent autour du manche de sa troisième dague. Le sang bourdonnait si fort à ses oreilles que les sons lui en parvenaient comme assourdis. _Haine, haine, haine._ Haine de cette marque avilissante, maudite. Haine de celui qui la lui avait infligée, ceux qui la regardaient. Haine du monde entier. _Haine, haine, haine_. Elle inspira, serra la lame. Elle sentait la présence de Poles derrière elle, qui observait la brûlure avec une fascination lubrique.

Elle se retourna et, avec un mouvement du bras qui faillit la faire crier de douleur à nouveau, elle frappa. Sa lame était bien aiguisée. Elle entra dans la chair du cou de Poles comme dans du beurre, juste à l'angle de la mâchoire, et trancha jusqu'à ce qu'elle bute dans le creux de la clavicule.

L'homme émit un gargouillis étranglé, le sang jaillissant à gros bouillons de sa blessure. Jamesie cria quelque chose et son poing heurta Thalia si fort que sa tête bascula en arrière et heurta à nouveau le pavé.

Pendant quelques instants, tout fut noir. Une seconde, deux peut-être, Thalia lutta contre l'évanouissement avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Un poids tomba soudain sur ses jambes, et elle eut un tressautement convulsif qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle battit des paupières, cherchant son souffle.

Pas de coups. Pas de cris. Pourtant il y avait un troisième homme, non ? Jamesie. Était-il parti ? Incrédule, l'esprit engourdi par la douleur qui pulsait dans tout son corps, Thalia bougea faiblement. Le silence était lourd comme un bloc de marbre et, après le raz-de-marée de fureur destructrice qui l'avait envahie tandis qu'elle se battait, elle se sentait faible et désorientée.

Son regard tomba sur le poids qui entravait ses jambes et elle sursauta.

C'était Jamesie. Mort, visiblement. Sa gorge tranchée répandait un flot de sang à quelques dizaines de centimètres des jambes de la jeune femme.

Elle entendit le bruit d'une dague ou d'un poignard qu'on rengaine, derrière elle, et son instinct de survie se mit à hurler au danger. Quelqu'un avait tué ce Jamesie, quelqu'un qui se tenait à un pas à peine derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Qu'elle se redresse, qu'elle s'enfuie ou qu'elle se batte. Il fallait se lever. Maintenant.

Maintenant !

Avec un gémissement de douleur qu'elle ne réussit pas à retenir, elle se redressa, s'aidant de sa main valide. Avec difficulté, elle utilisa son bras blessé pour rattraper sa tunique déchirée qui glissait, et la releva pour cacher sa poitrine : les bandages qui compressaient habituellement ses seins avaient été déchirés, peut-être par Poles, et elle n'avait plus rien d'autre que sa tunique en lambeaux pour se couvrir. D'un mouvement de genoux, elle fit rouler loin de ses jambes le corps sans vie de Jamesie, puis chercha du regard le meurtrier.

Il se tenait debout, à deux pas, à sa gauche. Un nuage couvrait la lune, et de ce fait l'obscurité cachait son expression, mais sa haute carrure et la joue brûlée qu'elle arrivait à voir étaient suffisantes pour l'identifier. Les yeux de Thalia s'agrandirent.

Le Limier.

Putain, ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Thalia serra un peu plus sa tunique massacrée contre elle, tétanisée. Elle s'était défendue contre deux hommes et y avait presque laissé la vie. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas faire face au Limier. Tout son corps roué de coups hurlait de douleur, et avec son bras déboité, elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir se lever. Elle n'avait pas une chance.

Le vent souffla, faisant vaciller la flamme de la torche toujours par terre. Le nuage s'écarta, et la clarté lunaire révéla le regard prédateur du Limier. Thalia cessa de respirer. Ce type était un tueur. Un égorgeur, une brute, un meurtrier. Et il la regardait avec dans le regard cet éclat avide qu'elle voyait chez bien des hommes.

Thalia recommanda son âme au Dieu Multiface, et dans son esprit défilèrent toutes les horribles histoires sur la façon dont Gregor Clegane avait violé et tué la princesse Elia de Dorne.

Le Limier et elle restèrent immobiles plusieurs secondes, peut-être plusieurs minutes. Cela semblait être une éternité à la jeune Dornienne. Si elle bougeait, il bougerait aussi. Pour la violer, pour la tuer. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi vulnérable, comme un animal terrorisé. Une _proie_.

Puis l'expression de Clegane changea insensiblement, et il tourna la tête vers le cadavre de Jamesie, avant de s'en approcher. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Thalia faillit se mettre à pleurer de soulagement. Son corps tremblait convulsivement, réalisa-t-elle avec étonnement.

Le Limier s'accroupit près du cadavre de Jamesie, et se mit à le fouiller. Le sang coulait toujours de son cou : il n'était pas tout à fait mort. Thalia s'en moquait. Le Limier était à moins d'un mètre d'elle, et ce fut une pensée suffisamment motivante pour qu'elle se relève, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

Néanmoins, quand elle rajusta sa tunique déchirée afin qu'elle ne tombe pas –même si elle dénudait totalement son dos– un légère plainte lui échappa. Légère, mais suffisante pour que le Limier pose à nouveau les yeux sur elle, et se remette debout.

Thalia se raidit et voulut reculer, mais ses jambes ne furent pas assez rapides : la main de Clegane s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule. La droite, heureusement.

Le Limier était tout près. Il sentait le vin, le sang, la sueur et le vieux cuir. Il la dominait de plus d'une tête, et le regard qu'il baissait sur elle était dangereusement sombre. La jeune femme sentit un début de panique monter dans son ventre.

L'alcool transformait même les hommes les plus honorables en bêtes fauves. Et le Limier était tout sauf un homme honorable.

– Pas si vite, maugréa-t-il en resserrant sa poigne de fer sur son épaule.

Thalia ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer d'un ton cinglant. Elle ne trouva rien.

Elle avait du mal à tenir debout, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, elle était épuisée, terrifiée, dégoûtée, la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de se rouler en boule dans un coin et attendre que la douleur passe. Elle était totalement incapable de se défendre, constata-elle avec détachement. Même avec des mots.

Elle ferma les yeux, stoïque, et se prépara à encaisser. Ça ne pourrait pas être pire que ce que ces trois salauds avaient essayé de lui faire.

Il y eu quelques secondes d'immobilité puis, soudain, la main libre de Limier attrapa l'épaule gauche de Thalia, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise et de douleur. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager, il avait fait un mouvement sec, remboitant son épaule avec un craquement qui lui sembla assourdissant.

La jeune femme hurla de douleur, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Sans la poigne de fer du Limier sur son épaule valide, elle se serait lamentablement écroulée par terre.

– M-Mais ça va pas la tête ? cria-t-elle en reculant dès qu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

Le Limier émit un rire rauque et sans joie, puis se détourna pour se tourner vers le cadavre de Poles et le détrousser :

– Devrais me dire merci.

Elle le fusilla du regard malgré le ridicule de la situation. Elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure, songea l'archère avec dérision. Avec son visage marbré de coups, son corps qui tremblait sans s'arrêter, ses vêtements en lambeaux.

– Merci, grogna-t-elle avec hargne.

Clegane ricana et empocha la bourse du mort, puis marcha jusqu'à l'autre cadavre, celui de Galien. Il ramassa au passage la cape de la jeune femme, qui traînait sur le sol, et la lui jeta.

Thalia l'attrapa maladroitement, et l'enfila aussi vite qu'elle le put. Avec juste sa cape comme protection, elle avait froid, mais elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir de quoi se couvrir.

– C'est _toi_ qui lui as tiré dessus ? lâcha le Limier d'un ton incrédule en empochant l'argent du mort.

Thalia, en boitant, ramassait son arc et son carquois. Ses flèches étaient éparpillées par terre, et quelqu'un avait dû marcher dessus : la plupart étaient irrécupérables. La jeune femme jeta un regard noir à Clegane :

– Ouais.

Le Limier se redressa, l'observant d'un air pensif. Thalia, après un dernier regard désolé à ses flèches éparpillées, n'en récupéra que deux : les autres étaient fichues, brisées ou tordues. Tout ce travail, fichu en l'air…

Ses tremblements diminuaient, mais ne disparaissaient pas. Elle retrouva son ceinturon, par terre, et le ramassa avec maladresse. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de le boucler.

– Je t'ai déjà vue, lâcha soudain le Limier. La gamine qui se vantait de pouvoir tuer mon frère d'une flèche. M'en souviens.

Il avait l'air de trouver l'idée encore plus amusante maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'elle avait fait à Galien.

Thalia ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Elle ramassa son couteau de chasse ensanglanté, par terre, et l'essuya sur les vêtements de Jamesie. Puis elle le rengaina en grommelant :

– J'étais sérieuse.

– Tu étais bourrée, rectifia le Limier.

– J'étais bourrée, concéda Thalia en lui faisant face. Mais j'étais sérieuse.

Le Limier se contenta d'aboyer de rire à nouveau. Thalia renifla avec agacement. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et probablement un peu plus, mais il était tellement méprisant, tellement odieux… Elle avait du mal à lui en être reconnaissante.

D'un geste lent, qui tira tout de même fortement sur ses muscles roués de coups, elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle hésita un instant, puis lâcha à nouveau, presque à contrecœur :

– Merci. J'aurais eu du mal à abattre le troisième.

– Tu ne manques pas de cran, s'amusa le Limier.

_Tu me l'as déjà dit_, se rappela Thalia. Mais elle garda ses lèvres closes, et se dirigea en boitant vers l'auberge de Tara. À sa grande surprise, et à sa grande méfiance aussi, le Limier la suivit. Voir cet homme immense et terrifiant marcher presque à côté d'elle ne mettait pas particulièrement Thalia à l'aise.

– Ne me suis pas, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Elle ignorait où elle puisait la force de se montrer agressive. Elle se sentait tellement moulue qu'elle hésitait à s'appuyer aux murs pour s'aider dans sa progression.

Après coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait tutoyé. Elle refusa de le regretter. On ne vouvoie pas un chien, après tout.

– Je détesterais avoir tué ce type pour rien, grogna le Limier en réponse.

Thalia soupesa ces mots, et décida de ne rien dire. Mieux valait avoir un chien de garde à ses côtés quand on rentrait chez soi après une échauffourée de ce genre. Mieux valait avoir un chien de garde de son côté.

Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dirent un mot. Thalia suspectait que ce comportement si _chevaleresque_ du Limier venait du fait qu'il était vraisemblablement ivre.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'auberge de Tara, Thalia se retourna vers le Limier avec réticence.

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je paierai ma dette un jour.

Le Limier émit un ricanement amusé :

– Tu ne doutes de rien. Qu'est-ce qu'un oiseau dans ton genre pourrait faire d'utile pour un chien ?

Un _oiseau_. Thalia n'était pas sûre d'apprécier le surnom. Un oiseau, c'est petit, stupide et inoffensif. Elle, elle avait des griffes. Elle avait ses flèches.

L'archère rectifia froidement :

– Je ne suis peut-être pas grande, mais je sais être dangereuse. Comme un faucon. Un renard. Un chien de chasse… Les petits prédateurs peuvent faire des dégâts !

– Sauf s'ils se font bouffer avant.

Thalia émit un grognement excédé, et s'appuya lourdement sur le mur de l'auberge :

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de métaphore animale. Je m'arrangerai pour payer ma dette, c'est tout.

Le Limier émit un autre de ces rires rauques semblables à un aboiement.

– Alors je garde ça en mémoire, gamine.

– Je m'appelle Thalia, rectifia la jeune femme avec froideur.

Le Limier émit un reniflement amusé. Thalia suspecta qu'il se fichait d'elle. Il ne la croyait sans doute pas capable de tenir parole.

– Tu sais qui je suis, se contenta-t-il se répondre d'un ton moqueur.

Thalia hocha la tête.

– Sandor Clegane.

L'autre émit un grognement menaçant, un peu comme un chien montre les crocs, et rectifia :

– Le Limier.

– Sandor Clegane, insista Thalia. Je ne paie pas de dette aux chiens mais aux hommes.

Pendant une seconde, le Limier eut l'air sur le point de l'attraper par les épaules et de la secouer. Peut-être de la frapper. Mais finalement, il grogna et laissa tomber. Il se contenta de tourner les talons et de s'en aller d'un pas pesant.

Thalia haussa les épaules et entra dans l'auberge. Gravir les escaliers, ouvrir sa porte, la refermer, tout cela lui semblait presque au-dessus de ses forces. Elle était épuisée, se sentant sur le point de se briser.

Alors une fois enfermée dans sa chambre à double-tour, quand l'adrénaline qui l'avait maintenue debout se volatilisa, Thalia préféra se rouler en boule sur son lit et sangloter, des sanglots secs et sans larmes qui lui secouaient tout le corps, souhaitant désespérément que son frère soit là.

Anguy avait toujours été là. Il était son frère. Depuis que Thalia avait reçu la brûlure, depuis qu'elle portait cette arque infâmante qui la désignait comme un être encore inférieur à une putain, à peine au-dessus du bétail, elle avait toujours été toute seule. Elle avait eu quelques amis, et des romances qui pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main. Aucun de ces liens n'avait tenu plus d'un an. Thalia était seule, toujours. Elle n'avait jamais été aimée par personne… Sauf Anguy.

Anguy était son frère. Il devait l'aimer. Elle n'avait que lui. Et là, à cet instant, elle avait besoin de lui. Désespérément besoin de lui.

Mais Anguy n'était pas là. Thalia était seule. Et elle l'ignorait, mais elle ferait mieux de s'y habituer.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre..._

.


	3. La séparation

_Hey ! Merci **Hiyoru** pour ta review x) Oui, Anguy est un gros crétin, mais ça, on le sait ! xD Et dommage pour toi, mais on ne verra pas vraiment Sandor dans ce chapitre..._

_Merci_ _**stephtvdiaries** _!_ Un chapitre sera publié toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi plus précisément. COntente de voir que tu as déjà accro ! x)_

_Merci **atiketook** pour ton commentaire x) La suite arrive !_

_Re, **Mizumiii** ! x) Si tu as écrit une fic sur le Limier, je vais m'empresser de la lire (oui je suis fan de ce peso xD). Et oui, Thalia a une case en moins, un petit côté nympho, bref, on comprend tout de suite pourquoi elle sympathise avec les putes. Elle est cool. Et je suis ravie d'avoir la confirmation que c'est pas une Mary-Sue !_

_Salut **Louve** ! Oui, Dancy est un vrai perso du _Trône de Fer_, mais elle vient des bouquins, pas de la série TV. Sinon oui, le Limier est cool, ni bon ni mauvais, juste brutal et tabassé par la vie. Je l'aime beaucoup pour ça x)_

_Hello **Avada-Sempra** x) Une fan d'Harry Potter ? Avec un pseudo pareil, quand même... XD 'Fin bref, non cette fic n'est pas DU TOUT abandonnée, il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le lundi si tout va bien (grâce à ma correctrice adorée). Ah ah, toi aussi tu te languissais de voir une fic avec un OC et Sandor, c'est cool x) Après une vingtaine de fic Sansan, j'en ai eu raz la casquette moi aussi de voir que la plupart des gens lui prêtent des tendances pédophiles. C'est une brute, un tueur, mais il a deux sous de morale quand même ! (même si j'avoue que c'est mignon de l'imaginer se soucier de Little Bird xD)._

_._

_Bref ! Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures de Thalia, qui n'a pas fini d'en baver (parce que c'est bien connu, les personnages de _Game Of Thrones_ ne font que ça, en baver). Au programme : un nouveau travail, une rencontre avec un personnage bien connu des fans, et ceux qui ont lu les livres du _Trône de Fer_ reconnaîtront le personnage d'Alia de Braavos !_

_._

* * *

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 3**_

**La séparation**

**.**

– Tu as tout claqué en six semaines ! s'époumonait Thalia avec fureur. Tout ton or ! Dix mille dragons d'or, est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu aurais pu faire avec ça ?!

Son œil au beurre noir avait presque disparu, et elle ne se déplaçait plus avec la raideur d'une petite vieille. Elle avait également repris le contrôle de ses nerfs dès le lendemain de son agression, et son assurance sarcastique était de nouveau là. En revanche, ses bleus étaient toujours bien visibles, et les doigts que Jamesie lui avaient écrasés mettraient encore quelques temps à retrouver leur habileté.

Anguy n'avait pas eu le temps de s'inquiéter de son aspect : dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la chambre, sa sœur s'était mise à lui hurler dessus pour avoir dépensé tout son or. Mieux valait ça que lui hurler dessus parce qu'il l'avait laissée tomber.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu aurais préféré que j'achète un lopin de terre pour cultiver des carottes, se défendit son frère. Et puis, tu as eu un quart de mon prix !

Thalia s'adoucit un peu.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai pu acheter quelques couteaux de lancer, et refaire mon stock de flèches. Une qualité superbe. Je pourrais clouer une mouche au mur à vingt mètres.

Anguy sourit, mais prit aussitôt un air coupable dès que sa sœur posa à nouveau les yeux sur lui, l'air sévère.

– Tu as trouvé du boulot ?

– Je pensais m'engager chez les Stark, confessa son frère. Si l'offre de la Main tient toujours, bien sûr. Ça me permettra de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge en toute légalité.

Et repartir à l'aventure sans elle, songea Thalia avec amertume.

– Très bien, engage-toi. Mais ne t'attire pas d'ennuis !

Le visage d'Anguy se fit soudain sérieux.

– C'est plutôt toi qui as l'air d'avoir eu des ennuis. Dancy s'est inquiétée de ne pas te voir cette semaine, mais je ne l'avais pas prise au sérieux…

– Tu ne prends jamais rien au sérieux, marmonna sa sœur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? insista Anguy.

Thalia soupira. Elle n'y couperait pas. Oh, elle ne comptait pas sur Anguy pour la venger : déjà, c'était fait, et ensuite, son petit frère n'était pas assez courageux pour ça.

– Un type qui m'en voulait d'avoir plus de couilles que lui. Il m'a coincée dans une rue, avec deux de ses copains.

– Trois contre toi ? s'effara Anguy. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont… ?

– Non. Pas eu le temps. J'en ai tué deux, et quelqu'un est arrivé à tuer le troisième. Mais comme tu vois, j'y ai laissé des plumes.

– Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, murmura Anguy.

– Ça c'est toi qui le dis, renifla sa sœur. J'ai bien cru que mon sauveur allait terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. J'étais à moitié à poil et désarmée… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il s'est ravisé.

– Remercie les Sept qu'il l'ait fait, se contenta de dire Anguy. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

– Une guérison accélérée, ironisa sa sœur.

– C'est pas dans mes moyens… Oh, tiens, au fait : voilà ta jaque, arrangée et lavée par Dancy. Elle m'a demandé de te la ramener.

Thalia s'empara du vêtement avec satisfaction. Propre, bordée de soie noire et brillante, la jaque avait beaucoup plus fière allure que quand elle l'avait achetée.

– Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, j'y vais, dit Anguy avec hésitation. Je vais voir au palais si la proposition de Stark tient toujours. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai.

Un instant, Thalia ressentit une brève bouffée de colère. Elle veillait sur Anguy depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leur ville natale, alors qu'il avait huit ans, et elle quatorze. Et même avant cela, elle lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc, à lancer des couteaux, à se faufiler dans les ruelles de Dorne, à voler, à survivre. Elle l'avait emmené avec elle quand leur mère était morte, elle avait volé, menti et s'était prostituée de nombreuses fois pour qu'ils puissent manger. Elle l'avait élevé. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui.

Mais quand elle était blessée, quand c'était elle qui avait besoin de soutien, Anguy se dérobait. Cherchait du boulot, se cachait dans un bordel, dépensait son argent en putes. Anguy n'était jamais là pour elle.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la colère s'en alla, ne laissant que vide et découragement. Anguy n'était jamais là pour elle. Il ne serait jamais là pour elle. Elle n'y pouvait rien.

– Sois prudent, se contenta-t-elle de lui dire.

Anguy lui retourna un sourire éblouissant et, une seconde, au lieu du jeune homme dégingandé et inconscient, elle revit le petit garçon de huit ans aux grands yeux confiants.

– Toi aussi.

Il quitta la pièce, ferma la porte, et Thalia entendit ses pas décroitre dans l'escalier. Elle s'assit sur son lit avec un lourd soupir.

Depuis une semaine, elle restait cloitrée dans sa chambre, consacrant son temps entre le sommeil et d'épuisants étirements. Elle remerciait les cours de danse appris dans le bordel où elle avait grandi. Elle se souvenait de quelques mouvements, et le reste lui était revenu progressivement. Ça lui permettait de garder ses muscles en forme sans avoir à pratiquer d'exercices trop douloureux pour son corps meurtri.

Avec sa tête de femme battue, elle n'osait plus sortir. Dans ces conditions, il lui était impossible d'être prise au sérieux…. Et impossible de séduire un joli garçon. Adieu divertissements.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait assez en forme pour sortir. On ne voyait presque plus les marques de coups sur son visage, elle se déplaçait avec souplesse, et ses multiples hématomes seraient aisément cachés par sa cape. Il était temps de rassurer Dancy sur son sort.

Et si la prostituée la maquillait, Thalia pourrait éventuellement oublier son sort quelques temps dans le lit d'un inconnu.

Thalia se leva, et mit un pantalon en sautillant sur place. Puis elle échangea l'ample tunique qu'elle portait, et qui lui tombait quasiment aux genoux, contre une autre, plus ajustée, au-dessus de laquelle elle boucla une ceinture avec ses armes. Et elle glissa sa troisième dague, la plus petite, dans sa botte droite.

Cette troisième dague était de loin la plus utile de toutes.

En bas des escaliers, avant de sortir, elle tomba sur Tara. La patronne l'attendait devant la porte, bras croisés et l'air réprobateur.

– J'ose espérer que ta dernière sortie t'a appris la prudence, Archer.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, sourit Thalia. Je vais juste voir une amie.

Et éventuellement boire et baiser comme une traînée. Les choses habituelles pour une fille comme elle. Mais Tara n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, aussi Thalia se contenta de lui sourire d'un air rassurant avant de sortir.

Sentir les rayons du soleil sur son visage lui fit un bien fou. Elle était une enfant du Sud, des plaines de Dorne, et rester cloîtrée à l'intérieur n'était pas dans sa nature.

Elle s'autorisa une seconde de pause devant le seuil de l'auberge de Tara, son visage béatement exposé au soleil, puis elle se secoua et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers le bordel de Chataya.

Elle croisa Alayaya dans le hall d'entrée. Il y avait toujours une pensionnaire de Chataya dans l'entrée, autant pour accueillir les clients que pour demander de partir à ceux qui n'avaient pas d'argent. Thalia faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie : elle était amie avec Dancy, mais tant que cette dernière ne l'invitait pas à discuter dans sa chambre, Thalia n'avait pas l'autorisation de dépasser le hall ni de déranger les clients.

Alayaya, cependant, n'était pas une hôtesse désagréable. Quand elle vit la jeune archère, son visage s'éclaira :

– Thalia ! Dancy était très inquiète pour toi.

– Honnêtement, je l'étais aussi, blagua l'archère.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Alayaya sembla voir les marques de coups. L'œil au beurre noir de Thalia avait viré au jaune et n'était presque plus visible, mais en l'examinant de près, on voyait bien que la jeune femme avait été rouée de coups. Les yeux d'Alayaya s'écarquillèrent :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

– Je me suis battue, fanfaronna Thalia. Contre trois hommes, et j'ai gagné. Ils n'ont même pas eu le temps de me violer, ces balourds.

– C'est une chance, fit Alayaya d'un ton sentencieux. S'ils t'avaient violée et que tu étais tombée enceinte, tu n'aurais pas…

– Aucune chance, la coupa Thalia d'un ton un peu brusque. Je suis stérile.

Quand le mestre l'avait examinée après que son dos ait été brûlé, il lui avait dit que son sang ne viendrait jamais, parce que son ventre ne pouvait pas porter d'enfant. Thalia s'était faite à l'idée qu'Anguy serait sa seule famille, et ce depuis qu'elle avait douze ans.

– Oh, marmonna Alayaya avec gêne. Je ne savais pas.

– Je ne te reproche rien, la rassura Thalia. Est-ce que tu sais si Dancy est disponible ? Je voulais lui dire bonjour.

– Elle est occupée en ce moment… Elle ne sera probablement pas libre avant demain matin.

Thalia grimaça, déçue.

– Dommage… Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolée de l'avoir inquiétée. Je repasserai peut-être demain. Tu lui diras que je suis passée ?

– Je n'y manquerai pas, sourit Alayaya avec un clin d'œil. Et si tu vois ton frère, dis-lui qu'il nous manque beaucoup…

Thalia pouffa, amusée, tandis qu'Alayaya la raccompagnait à l'entrée. Elles se séparèrent sur le pas de la porte en échangeant quelques banalités, puis Thalia s'éloigna en direction des quartiers plus pauvres, tandis qu'Alayaya retournait à l'intérieur.

Thalia n'avait pas fait dix pas que quelqu'un l'apostrophait. Méfiante, elle se retourna, et vit s'arrêter devant elle un homme d'une trentaine d'années au teint basané et aux pommettes hautes. Elle sourit :

– Vous êtes de Braavos.

– Belle déduction, damoiselle, sourit l'homme.

Il était élégant, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux noirs brillants d'amusement. Il faisait presque une tête de plus que Thalia, mais il ne la regardait pas de haut, et son sourire était chaleureux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans, songea Thalia. Pas riche, mais soigné, et charmeur par-dessus le marché : tout à fait son genre.

– Mon père était de Braavos, offrit-elle. Je suis à moitié de votre pays.

Le regard de l'homme s'éclaira. Il était vêtu de vêtements qui avaient sans doute été de bonne qualité, mais usés il portait également une harpe sur le dos et une épée à la ceinture. Un ménestrel traversant une mauvaise période, en déduisit l'archère.

Le ménestrel s'inclina en une extravagante révérence :

– Alia de Braavos, ma dame, à votre service.

– Je ne suis pas une dame, s'amusa Thalia. Je suis Thalia, archère.

C'était le titre qu'elle préférait. Ça sonnait mieux que voleuse, putain ou même mercenaire. Alia se contenta de sourire :

– Puis-je me permettre de demander ce qu'une archère faisait dans un établissement tel que celui de la belle Chataya ?

– Je rendais visite à une amie, fit Thalia en plissant les yeux. Et toi, que faisais-tu en train de regarder la porte de l'établissement en question ?

Alia sembla embarrassé :

– J'ai tenté une approche, mais mes chansons ne m'ont pas permis de faire fortune dernièrement…

Thalia rit, amusée. Oui, cet Alia était tout à fait son genre. Et s'il n'avait pas pu approcher les pensionnaires de Chataya, Thalia était sûre de pouvoir lui proposer un arrangement… Il n'avait pas l'air rebuté par son air de déterrée.

L'archère s'étira, savourant le bref coup d'œil qu'Alia jeta à son corps, puis proposa :

– Je suis restée inactive un long moment. Ça ne vous dérange pas si nous marchons un peu ?

– Pas du tout. Je ne rechigne jamais à faire connaissance avec une jolie dame… Pardon, je voulais dire une jolie archère.

Thalia et lui s'éloignèrent donc de concert, discutant paisiblement tout en se lançant mutuellement des regards appréciateurs.

Thalia apprit ainsi qu'Alia avait trente-deux ans, possédait une voix de miel, que ses vers n'étaient pas terribles mais que la langue de Westeros rendait ses rimes maladroites assez charmantes, d'où sa décision d'exercer ses talents de ménestrel sur ce continent. Alia avait également pour religion le Dieu Multiface, dont Thalia était adepte. Mais ils ne discutèrent pas théologie, et la conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets.

Le Braavien s'inquiéta de la provenance des coups qu'avait reçus Thalia, qui lui raconta son aventure de façon très romancée. À l'entendre, elle avait tué deux hommes à l'arc, et s'était battue au corps à corps avec le troisième jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui plante un poignard dans le cœur. Loin d'être effrayé, Alia eut un sourire de loup et lui confia qu'il reconnaissait là l'âme d'une guerrière.

Leur discussion glissa vers les armes, tandis qu'ils quittaient les quartiers aisés. Thalia maniait l'arc, les couteaux de lancer, et savait plus ou moins utiliser un poignard. Alia la couvrit de louanges, avant de révéler qu'il ne savait se servir que d'une seule arme : la rapière, cette épée fine originaire de Braavos.

– Mon père venait souvent me rendre visite quand j'étais jeune, confia Thalia. Il se battait aussi avec une rapière. C'était, quel est le terme déjà… ?

– Un danseur d'eau, sourit Alia.

– C'est ça. Jusqu'à l'âge de douze ans, il m'en a enseigné les rudiments à chacune de ses visites. Mon frère était mort de jalousie.

– Il n'enseignait pas à ton frère ? s'étonna Alia.

– J'étais sa préférée, éluda Thalia. Mais visiblement, je ne l'étais pas assez pour qu'il m'emmène avec lui à Braavos.

Elario Adanel, son père, ne lui parlait pas souvent de sa vie à Braavos. Mais Thalia savait qu'il y était épéiste, qu'il était marié à une héritière qui gérait un commerce florissant, et qu'il avait quatre enfants. Durant son enfance, elle détestait et aimait à la fois ce père qui venait la voir mais finissait toujours par partir. Puis il y avait eu la brûlure au fer rouge, et elle s'était refermée sur elle-même. Quand il était revenu, quelques semaines plus tard, elle s'était violemment disputée avec lui.

Il n'était plus revenu la voir après ça.

– Si tu veux, je t'enseignerai quelques mouvements, lui proposa Alia. Je ne compte pas quitter Port-Réal de sitôt, et toi ?

– Je reste également quelques temps, confirma Thalia en souriant. Alors j'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir.

Ils continuèrent à discuter tout en marchant. Ils ramassèrent deux bâtons droits, et esquissèrent quelques passes et esquives. Thalia constata rapidement qu'elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal, mais qu'Alia était bien meilleur qu'elle. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs bâtons en riant, et reprirent leur chemin, chacun couvrant l'autre de compliments ou de taquineries.

Ils croisèrent Thoros et sa bande d'acolytes, à un carrefour. Ils étaient noyés dans la foule et Thalia se fit discrète. Le prête rouge et bedonnant ne la remarqua pas, pas plus que le reste de ses amis, et ils la croisèrent sans la voir. Ils parlaient forts et riaient beaucoup. Visiblement, ils s'étaient plutôt vite consolés de la mort de Galien. Leur ami était mort depuis une semaine à peine et déjà ils étaient repartis dans leur tournée des auberges.

_Tant mieux_, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle et Alia s'éloignaient. Elle n'avait pas envie de gâcher sa journée en leur expliquant son lien avec la soudaine disparition de Galien. Pas avant d'avoir mis Alia dans son lit, du moins.

Vu comme il la regardait, en tous cas, c'était bien parti.

La jeune femme ne se trompait pas. Au bout d'un moment, sans cesser de marcher à côté d'elle, le Braavien posa discrètement une main au bas du dos de Thalia, comme pour demander une permission. L'archère ne protesta en rien et Alia, encouragé, passa un bras autour de sa taille.

– Je connais une auberge pas très loin d'ici qui a des chambres avec une très belle vue, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Thalia lui sourit doucement, ses yeux d'ambre à demi-clos.

– Vraiment ? Ce serait un _plaisir_ d'admirer une telle vue…

En disant ces mots, elle parcourut lentement Alia du regard, de haut en bas, le déshabillant des yeux sans aucune pudeur. Le ménestrel déglutit sourdement, puis murmura d'une voix devenue plus basse et plus grave :

– Dans ce cas, je t'y emmène.

Thalia sourit avec satisfaction, tandis que le Braavien l'entraînait à travers les rues de Port-Réal. Elle était bien consciente de sa minceur, de ses courbes peu prononcées, de sa petite poitrine, et de ses cicatrices : mais malgré tout, elle était capable de faire tourner la tête d'un homme si elle le voulait. Et c'était extrêmement gratifiant de se sentir désirable.

L'auberge en question était assez quelconque, et le patron ne fit aucune difficulté pour leur céder une chambre pour une heure ou deux. Il leur donna la clef avec un sourire grivois que Thalia fit semblant de ne pas voir.

Après avoir monté les escaliers, où Alia resta derrière elle et où Thalia fut certaine que ce n'étaient pas ses pieds qu'il regardait, ils trouvèrent la chambre au bout d'un couloir. Une pièce confortable, avec une fenêtre qui donnait vue sur la maison d'en face. Thalia tira le rideau d'un geste théâtral, faisant sourire Alia :

– Tu as bien raison, ce n'est pas cette vue-là qui nous intéresse…

Thalia dégrafa sa cape, qui tomba au sol dans un bruissement feutré. Puis elle passa une main dans ses mèches courtes, les ébouriffant tout en souriant d'un air taquin.

– Exactement. Ce qui m'intéresse se trouve juste en face de moi. Alors, Alia de Braavos, montre-moi donc si tu es plus habile sur ce lit qu'avec une rapière…

Alia se fit un plaisir de l'agréer.

**oOoOoOo**

Thalia commençait à être à court d'argent. Hors de question d'en mendier à Alia. Tara était prête à lui faire une réduction du prix de sa chambre, mais pas à la loger gratuitement. La jeune femme se mit donc en quête de boulot.

Elle fut engagée comme coursier par un forgeron, afin de prévenir ses clients quand leur commande était prête : quand c'était une fille qui venait les avertir, lesdits clients étaient tout de suite plus attentifs.

Son métier de coursière l'amenait souvent à aller au palais afin de porter un message aux chevaliers. Elle y voyait Clegane, parfois. Souvent, même. Elle le saluait d'un signe de tête, qu'il lui rendait rarement, mais elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Parfois, même, ils échangeaient quelques mots.

Thalia avait toujours été fascinée par le danger. Il n'était guère étonnant qu'elle soit intriguée par Sandor Clegane.

Mais bon, elle ne s'éternisait jamais à ses côtés : ce type était dangereux. Elle passait la plupart de son temps à cheval, un peu partout dans Port-Réal, traînant sur le chemin de ses courses.

Thalia n'aimait pas trop la forge. Le souvenir du fer rouge était toujours vif dans son esprit. Mais Thobo Mott, le forgeron, maîtrisait bien son art et avait prévenu Thalia qu'elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle ne se fourrait pas dans ses pattes, ce que la jeune femme n'avait aucune intention de faire. Et peu à peu, elle s'habitua au fracas des marteaux et à la lueur rougeoyante des braises.

Thobo était un véritable escroc sur les prix de ses créations, mais il payait bien Thalia et la jeune femme n'avait pas à se plaindre. Elle n'était pas amie avec lui, néanmoins. Tobho avait un apprenti, Gendry, et c'était de lui que Thalia se sentait le plus proche. Sans doute à cause de leurs âges.

– J'aimerais bien savoir me battre, lui confia-t-elle un jour en examinant une épée qu'il venait de forger pour un jeune seigneur. Je sais tirer à l'arc mieux que personne, et égorger un homme par surprise avec une dague. Mais dans un véritable combat, où je ne pourrais pas compter sur la ruse, je n'aurais sans doute aucune chance.

Elle songea aux trois types qui avaient failli la violer. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Anguy pour la défendre, alors il fallait qu'elle puisse se battre par elle-même…

– Tu as peu d'occasions de te battre ici, fit remarquer Gendry. Et puis, tu es une femme.

Thalia fronça les sourcils, contrariée par le sous-entendu.

– Tu penses que ça me rend moins apte à manier une épée ? Je suis autant capable de me battre que toi, sinon plus. Dis-moi Gendry, combien d'hommes as-tu tué jusqu'ici, hum ?

L'apprenti forgeron s'empourpra, embarrassé :

– Je ne voulais pas…

– Je m'en fiche, coupa Thalia. J'aimerais juste me battre. La rapidité et l'endurance suffisent pour utiliser le style des danseurs d'eau, mais mon côté grosse brute adorerait manier une épée comme celle-ci.

Et elle se fendit d'un grand geste avec l'épée que Gendry venait de faire. Son geste était trop ample et un peu maladroit, réalisa-t-elle après coup. Tout à fait digne d'une fille qui n'a jamais pris d'épée.

Gendry avait dû le voir aussi, car il éclata de rire :

– Tu manques de muscles et de précision.

Thalia grogna de mécontentement, pouvant difficilement le contredire. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gendry continua d'un ton sérieux :

– Tu devrais te muscler les bras et les épaules, en soulevant des poids par exemple.

La jeune femme étudia le conseil quelques instants, puis décida qu'il était censé.

À partir de ce jour-là, elle participa au chargement et au déchargement des matériaux devant la forge. Elle fit des pompes tous les jours dans sa chambre, et mit un point d'honneur à venir chaque jour chez Thobo au pas de course afin d'améliorer sa résistance.

Auparavant, ça lui aurait paru inutile, superflu. Pourquoi chercher à se muscler davantage alors qu'elle pouvait très bien vivre sans ? Mais Anguy n'était plus là, toujours fourré chez les gardes, et cette séparation la blessait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué. Elle devait non seulement devenir plus forte, mais aussi se trouver quelque chose à faire pour remplir ses journées. Pour éviter de penser au vide que laissait l'absence de son petit frère, pour éviter de penser qu'il était parti sans un regard en arrière, comme si elle ne comptait pas.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de jours qu'elle vit Anguy à nouveau. Elle sortait de chez Chataya, où elle avait discuté avec Dancy, et Anguy contemplait l'entrée du bordel d'un air mélancolique. Quand il la vit, il lui adressa, un bref sourire :

– Thalia ! Comment tu vas ?

– Bien. Je me suis trouvé du boulot. Et toi, tu te plais chez les hommes des Stark ?

– Ouais, pas mal.

Puis son groupe d'amis, un peu plus loin, le héla. Anguy lui dit au revoir distraitement, avant d'aller les rejoindre.

Ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, et Thalia se sentit étrangement blessée de voir qu'elle ne lui servait plus à rien. Anguy avait toujours été le centre de sa vie. Ça faisait mal de voir qu'elle n'avait jamais été qu'un satellite de la sienne. Vraiment mal.

Elle s'efforça de ne pas y penser.

Thalia et Alia continuèrent à se voir. Le Braavien devint « le régulier » de la jeune femme, qui délaissa donc momentanément sa quête quotidienne d'un mâle pour la distraire. Alia était un poète et un rêveur : si Thalia avait dû devenir amie avec lui, elle s'en serait très vite lassée. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la conversation de l'autre qui les intéressait. Ils se contentaient donc de partager leurs nuits, ainsi que quelques entraînements à l'épée, au style des danseurs d'eau.

Thalia voyait avec plaisir qu'elle égalait maintenant Alia en force physique. La technique était toujours meilleure que la sienne, mais au moins, elle tenait plus longtemps contre lui.

Deux semaines après sa brève rencontre avec Anguy, Thalia décida qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la traiter de cette manière et qu'il aurait au moins pu donner de ses nouvelles. Elle demanda donc après son frère à un des gardes du château, mais celui-ci l'informa qu'Anguy s'était porté volontaire pour une mission d'arrestation et avait quitté la ville.

L'archère réfréna son irritation. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir.

Elle apprit également que Thoros était parti avec les hommes des Stark. Ainsi que plusieurs soldats qu'elle connaissait de vue ou de noms, la plupart membres de la bande de Thoros. Une sourde angoisse grandit en elle : une arrestation ne pouvait pas requérir tant d'hommes. Et surtout, une arrestation n'attirerait pas Thoros, connu pour sa soif d'aventure.

Mais quand elle interrogea les gardes sur le but réel de cette mission, ils se fâchèrent et la refoulèrent avec quelques insultes, qu'elle leur rendit bien. Ça n'apaisa pas ses craintes, au contraire.

– Tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna Alia quand elle lui raconta l'histoire.

Il baissa son bâton, la dévisageant avec une surprise évidente. Thalia, voyant que l'entraînement était interrompu, recula d'un pas et baissa son bâton elle aussi.

– Au courant de quoi ?

Thalia et Alia avaient pris l'habitude de s'entraîner au combat à la manière des danseurs d'eau, tous les jours, dans l'arrière-cour de l'auberge de Tara. Alia n'était pas excellent, mais il était bon, au moins. Et Thalia, avec sa longue expérience de la bagarre, des vols ou de l'utilisation du couteau, se révélait être une très bonne élève, appliquée et apprenant vite.

– Ça a fait grand bruit à la Cour, expliqua Alia. Et les ménestrels, dont je suis, sont toujours les premiers à avoir vent de ce qui fait grand bruit…

Thalia leva les yeux au ciel, blasée :

– Viens-en au fait.

Alia prit un ton pompeux, et déclara avec emphase :

– Lord Eddard Stark, la Main du Roi, a déclaré Ser Gregor Clegane, dit la Montagne, hors-la-loi. Il l'a destitué de ses titres et a envoyé cent-vingt hommes, dirigés par Ser Bédric Dondarrion, pour l'arrêter. Une trentaine de ses hommes sont aux Stark, je crois : ton frère doit être parmi eux.

Thalia eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui était tombée dans l'estomac.

– La Montagne ?

– La Montagne sans ses hommes, nuança Alia. Et sans le soutien des Lannister. Ils n'oseront pas s'opposer aux Stark.

Thalia émit un ricanement désabusé. Anguy et elle avaient assez voyagé pour savoir que les Lannister ne céderaient jamais rien à qui que ce soit… Elle jeta son bâton par terre, soudain écœurée. Anguy était parti. Parti sans elle, sans lui dire au revoir.

Parti là où elle ne pouvait pas l'aider.

– Je n'ai plus envie de m'entraîner, lâcha-telle en tournant les talons.

– Thalia !

Seul le bruit de la porte qu'on claque lui répondit.

Thalia se retrouva à déambuler dans Port-Réal, confuse et en colère. Son frère était un damné imbécile. La Montagne ! Sans rien lui dire !

Il aurait dû lui en parler. Elle serait venue. Elle venait toujours. Elle devait être là. C'était son rôle. Elle devait protéger Anguy.

Oui, depuis qu'il était né, elle le protégeait. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre rôle, d'autre utilité, d'autre souhait. Thalia n'avait jamais fait que ça de toute sa vie.

Elle le protégeait quand ce n'était qu'un bébé et que leur mère ne s'en occupait pas. Elle le protégeait quand c'était un petit garçon et que le propriétaire du bordel ne voulait pas de lui. Elle le protégeait quand c'était un enfant affamé qui vivait de vols. Elle le protégeait quand c'était un gamin en fuite, un gamin recherché, un gamin perdu. Puis quand ça avait été un adolescent énamouré, volage, dépensier, insouciant, inconscient.

Elle l'avait toujours protégé. Comme une évidence, depuis l'instant où elle avait vu le bébé dans les bras de sa mère, elle avait su qu'il fallait qu'elle le protège. Parce qu'il était son frère, sa famille, son clan, sa Maison.

Elle le protégeait sans rien demander en retour, jamais. Elle râlait quand il dépensait inconsidérément son argent, mais ne l'empêchait jamais de tout claquer. Elle chassait, volait, tuait ou se prostituait pour gagner sa vie, leur vie, et jamais il ne lui avait dit merci. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui dise. Ça allait de soi qu'elle le protège, ce n'était pas quelque chose pour laquelle elle avait besoin d'être remerciée.

Elle avait été marquée au fer rouge parce qu'elle avait volé de quoi nourrir Anguy un jour où il avait faim. Elle avait souffert plus que jamais. Anguy s'était inquiété pour elle, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était désolé.

Thalia s'en fichait. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

Et il était parti. Il était parti sans elle, il était parti tout seul se battre. Elle ne pouvait plus le protéger, là où il était. Elle ne savait même pas où il était… Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne donnait pas de nouvelle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Il était parti.

Il l'avait _abandonnée_.

Elle s'arrêta, respirant profondément. Une boule lui nouait la gorge, et elle ferma les yeux une seconde, cherchant à apaiser les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait fondre en larmes. Mais non, elle ne pleurerait pas.

Elle ne pleurait jamais.

Elle revint à l'auberge de Tara le lendemain, après avoir passé la nuit à boire et être tombée endormie dans un coin. Alia revint et ils renouèrent avec leur relation, basée sur l'entraînement à l'épée et quelques nuits torrides, mais Thalia prit l'habitude de passer ses journées seules, rôdant autour du palais dans l'espoir d'apprendre des nouvelles.

Elle savait qu'elle était pathétique. On aurait dit un chiot qui avait perdu sa mère, et qui tournait en rond là où elle l'avait égaré. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Anguy lui manquait, c'était comme une douleur physique. Il avait toujours été là, plus important que tout le reste. Plus que leur mère, plus que l'argent, plus que le _Serpent Langoureux_ et toutes ces leçons de bonnes manières et de séductions qu'elle recevait en attendant de devenir putain comme sa mère. Plus que tout. Il était sa famille. Sa meute. Et il n'était plus là, et ça faisait _mal_.

Elle se noya plus que jamais dans l'exercice physique. Gendry s'inquiéta de sa santé, mais elle l'envoya paître et le jeune apprenti se mura dans un silence boudeur.

Les choses commençaient à s'agiter dans la capitale. Une rumeur disait que la Main avait été attaquée en sortant de chez Chataya. Thalia n'y croyait guère : Eddard Stark transpirait l'honnêteté et la fidélité par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne serait jamais allé aux putes.

– Il n'est pas allé voir une pensionnaire, lui dit Dancy avec amusement quand Thalia lui fit part de ses pensées. Il venait voir la bâtarde du roi Robert, probablement pour s'assurer qu'elle vivait bien. La précédente Main a fait de même.

– C'est très… Généreux.

Thalia ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. En fait, elle était un peu dubitative. Pourquoi la Main irait se soucier d'une bâtarde royale ? Il y avait déjà des enfants légitimes pour prétendre au trône.

Elle cessa bien vite de s'en préoccuper. Un sourd malaise planait sur la ville depuis que Stark avait envoyé ses hommes à la poursuite de la Montagne. Au départ, Thalia pensait que ça venait seulement d'elle, parce que son frère était parmi les soldats. Mais c'était beaucoup plus complexe que ça.

Le nombre de soldats avaient augmenté dans les rues. Personne ne l'avait reliée au meurtre de Galien et ses complices, mais voir les hommes du Guet la rendait quand même nerveuse. Et ils avaient tous l'air de vouloir se faire remarquer le plus possible, parlant fort et riant grassement, toisant la foule avec hauteur. Comme s'ils voulaient avertir les gens de ne pas moufter.

Thalia vit plusieurs fois le Limier dans des tavernes, mais elle ne tenta pas de s'installer à sa table : il avait l'air terriblement en rogne. Néanmoins, à en juger par la fréquence à laquelle elle le voyait dans la taverne où elle l'avait rencontré la première fois, elle comprit rapidement que l'_Oiseau Moqueur _était son lieu de beuverie préféré.

Et Anguy ne revenait toujours pas.

La mauvaise humeur croissante de Thalia semblait contaminer toute la capitale. À moins que cette atmosphère pourrie vienne d'ailleurs, et que ce soit elle qui l'ait contaminée. Tara était inquiète. Thobo criait tout le temps. Gendry se murait dans le silence. Dancy avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Thalia aimait de moins en moins cette ville de merde.

Alia de Braavos, dont les chansons étaient assez au goût des courtisans, chanta une fois à portée d'oreille de la reine Cercei et fut invité au château. Il passa plusieurs jours à s'en vanter auprès de Thalia, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci craque et le mette à la porte. Alia ne se laissa pas faire, bien sûr, et ça dégénéra très vite en bagarre.

Alia finit par s'enfuir, un œil au beurre noir et sa fierté sacrément amochée. Thalia resta maîtresse de champ de bataille, et l'agonit d'injures tout le temps qu'il remonta la rue en courant.

Le lendemain, Gendry vit un imposant bleu sur le bras de Thalia et s'en inquiéta. La jeune femme râla quelque peu mais, mise de bonne humeur par l'occasion de se vanter de sa force, lui raconta l'histoire et conclut par :

– Il n'était pas si doué que ça de toute façon.

– Si la reine veut l'entendre chanter, il est doué, objecta Gendry.

– Oh, je ne parlais pas de cette habilité-là…

Gendry cligna des yeux avec incompréhension, et Thalia gloussa. Gendry était jeune, sans doute pas plus de dix-sept ans. C'était tellement amusant de le taquiner…

– Mais tu l'as carrément rossé, sourit Gendry en revenant au sujet principal. Tu lui as fichu une raclée, et tu es une femme !

– Merci d'avoir constaté l'évidence. Oui, je suis une femme et je lui ai collé de beaux gnons. Je me suis musclée, gamin. Regarde ça !

Elle attrapa un lourd marteau, utilisé pour marteler le fer chaud, et esquissa le geste de frapper un ennemi invisible. C'était toujours assez difficile de manier un tel poids, mais elle y arrivait avec beaucoup plus d'aisance que lors de son entrée à la forge.

– Pas mal, la complimenta Gendry. Si tu avais une épée, à présent, tu pourrais te défendre. Bien sûr, tu manques d'entraînement, mais tu es forte.

Thalia sourit, plus touchée par le compliment qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Gendry lui rappelait Anguy par sa franchise. Mais Gendry était silencieux, attentif et gentil. Anguy était une grande gueule, totalement centré sur son nombril et sur sa queue.

Ça devait être de famille.

– Combien coûte une épée ? s'intéressa Thalia.

Gendry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son maître pour vérifier qu'il n'écoutait pas, puis se pencha vers la jeune femme et répondit à voix basse :

– Une épée de bonne qualité vaut dans les dix dragons d'or. Je pourrais t'en faire une adaptée à ta taille et à ta corpulence à ce prix-là, mais Thobo te la vendrait quinze dragons…

– Sale escroc, marmonna Thalia. Mais tu pourrais la forger ?

– Bien sûr, fit Gendry d'un air offensé. Pour qui tu me prends ?

Thalia ricana, amusée par l'expression faussement outrée du jeune apprentie, mais elle fut coupée par l'intervention du propriétaire de la place :

– Cesse de fourrer tes seins sous le nez de mon apprenti, aboya Thobo. J'ai un message à faire délivrer à lord Meryn Trant !

Gendry rougit si violemment qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait prendre feu. Thalia, elle, se contenta de rire en secouant la tête :

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, maître Mott. J'aime les hommes expérimentés : en dessous de vingt-cinq ans, ce sont des idiots maladroits et totalement insatisfaisants.

Elle traversa la boutique en roulant des hanches, et Thobo leva les yeux au ciel.

– Pourquoi t'ai-je engagée déjà ?

– Parce que je suis la meilleure ?

Elle enfourcha d'un bond la jument que Thobo lui prêtait pour ce boulot, et attrapa le message que le forgeron lui tendait. Elle prit le temps de le lire, sourcils froncés, avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Elle lisait très mal et elle détestait ça, certes. Mais ça lui permettait de pouvoir annoncer un motif à sa venue quand elle tapait à la porte d'un lord.

– Une armure neuve ? Eh bien, il ne se refuse rien, Ser Meryn !

Thobo renifla d'un air amusé :

– Si ça peut faire marcher les affaires… Allez, dépêche-toi, Archer !

Thalia esquissa un bref salut, puis fit volter la jument et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule en direction du château. Elle aimait bien apporter les commandes là-bas : non seulement elle y apprenait souvent quelques potins amusants, mais en plus elle y voyait des visages connus. Des gardes, des prostituées, des espions… Thalia ne savait pas toujours pour qui ils espionnaient, cela dit. Oh, et bien sûr, elle avait l'occasion de voir le Limier, et la _dangerosité_ qui émanait de lui…

Ce jour-là, pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à entrer au château. À la porte, les gardes semblaient agités, et ils croisèrent leurs lances pour l'empêcher de passer. Thalia retint sa jument, qui renâclait, et fronça les sourcils :

– J'ai un message pour Ser Meryn Trant !

– Ça devra attendre, fit un des gardes d'un ton rogue.

Thalia l'observa quelques secondes, puis le reconnut. Il accompagnait parfois Thoros dans ses beuveries. Un bon bougre, et très bavard…

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-t-elle.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent, puis l'ami de Thoros finit par soupirer.

– Le roi est mourant.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre._

.


	4. Inquiétantes nouvelles

_Réponses aux reviews!_

_Salut **Mizumiii** ! Alors, pour la publication ça sera tous les lundi (mais ça peut varier selon que je suis plus ou moins dispo) et toutes les deux semaines. Quand ma correctrice aura terminée de corriger tous mes chap', je posterais peut-être toutes les semaines. Ensuite, ouais, il est cool le Limier ! Et ça manque gravement de SandorxOC ici. Et je ne pense pas qu'il aurait couché avec Sansa, il a dit ce qu'il a dit à Arya en espérant qu'elle mette fin à ses souffrances, sans oublier qu'il était délirant à ce moment-là. Il veut protéger Little Bird, pas se la taper, c'est définitif dans mon esprit x) Pour savoir ce qui arrive à Anguy, lis les livres ou la série, son sort est le même : celui d'un petit con très chanceux u_u Oui, Thalia ets très libertine, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle a été élevée dans un bordel quand même ! xD Sinon... Pas de lemon au programme, je ne me sens pas assez douée pour me lancer là-dedans. Mais c'est pas exclu que je poste un chapitre bonus avec une "scène manquante" des aventures de Thalia au lit xDDD_

_Hum, c'est probablement dû à mon côté sadique, mais j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre..._

_Enfin bref ! Encore une fois, Thalia fait preuve d'imprudence en oubliant qu'Anguy n'est pas là pour veiller sur ses arrières. Et elle commence à réaliser pleinement qu'elle est vraiment seule..._

_._

* * *

_._

_**Chapitre 4**_

**Inquiétantes nouvelles**

**.**

Thalia revint chez Thobo à bride abattue, surexcitée par la nouvelle. Dans les rues de la ville, personne n'était encore au courant, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde que cette information se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre… Le roi était mourant, tout de même !

Le forgeron, habituellement si maître de lui, sembla ébranlé par la nouvelle. Gendry se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux :

– C'était un ivrogne et un incapable.

– Là je ne peux pas te contredire, approuva Thalia. Il paraît que c'est la Main qui fait tout le boulot à sa place, et que lui passe son temps à chasser le sanglier et baiser des putes. J'espère que son fils sera un meilleur roi.

– J'espère surtout qu'il paiera aussi bien, fit Thobo en se redressant. Bon, Archer, tu n'arriveras à porter de message à aucun de nos clients avec cette nouvelle. Ta journée est terminée.

Thalia acquiesça, fataliste. Gendry, tout en se remettant à frapper le fer chaud, lui adressa un bref sourire, et la jeune femme se souvint de sa promesse de lui forger une épée. Une épée à elle, faite pour frapper et parer aussi bien que pour piquer. Plus solide qu'une rapière et moins lourde qu'une arme de chevalier…

– Bonne journée, Gendry ! lança-t-elle en quittant la boutique.

– Cesse de lui faire du charme, maugréa Thobo Mott.

Thalia éclata de rire, et s'éloigna en rabattant sur sa tête la capuche de sa cape. Ce geste était quasiment devenu un réflexe au cours du temps.

Thalia traîna à travers la ville sans véritable but. Elle aida un marchand de combustible à décharger de son chariot des sacs de bouses ou, pour ceux qui avaient les moyens, des fagots de bois. Elle échangea quelques mots avec lui, et lui apprit la nouvelle de l'agonie du roi. Comme les oreilles traînaient partout, la nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, et quand Thalia quitta la rue, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça.

Plus la journée avançait et plus l'histoire devenait détaillée. Robert avait été blessé à la chasse. Robert avait été blessé à la chasse par un sanglier. Robert avait été blessé à la chasse par un sanglier qu'il avait tué ensuite. Robert avait été presque éventré par un sanglier qu'il avait ensuite tué d'un coup de lance, alors qu'il avait beaucoup bu…

Ce fut vers le milieu de la soirée que les cloches sonnèrent, annonçant la mort du roi. Les gens se lamentèrent puis, finalement, migrèrent vers les auberges et les tavernes pour boire à la mémoire du roi défunt.

Il y eut d'abord les coupes au nom de Robert, puis au nom de Joffrey, puis au nom d'Eddard Stark qui serait sans doute régent, puis au nom de Cercei parce qu'elle était vachement belle… Thalia, parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle était loin d'être farouche, se vit offrir toutes ses consommations.

Elle monta à l'étage avec un homme mal rasé mais au visage avenant et aux blagues hilarantes. L'affaire fut vite expédiée et, un peu déçue, Thalia se chercha une autre cible. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut chose faite, et elle monta dans une chambre avec un autre, blond et baraqué, pas particulièrement futé mais très agréable à regarder.

Au milieu de la nuit, au milieu des rires avinés et des chants discordants de soudards, Thalia quitta la taverne, et se fit apostropher par Alia, visiblement tout aussi ivre qu'elle. Leurs éclats de voix attirèrent un petit public, et Thalia beugla qu'elle coucherait avec le premier qui flanquerait Alia dans le port.

La soirée fut donc conclue en beauté par la chute du ménestrel dans le port, au milieu des cris, des acclamations et des rires sonores d'une petite bande de spectateurs. Le ménestrel jurait comme un charretier, se débattant dans l'eau sale, sous les hurlements de rire des hommes.

Thalia, hilare et totalement ivre, repartit bras-dessus bras-dessous avec le type qui avait jeté le Braavien à l'eau, un trentenaire aux cheveux châtains et au sourire de loup. Et pour finir, elle termina sa nuit chez lui.

Le roi était mort, vive le roi.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tard. Ses vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre, et elle gloussa toute seule en constatant qu'elle n'avait que des souvenirs épars de son déshabillage. Franchement, quel manque de conscience professionnelle.

Elle terminait de boucler sa ceinture quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme de la veille, habillé et rasé. Il avait les yeux injectés de sang, comme toujours après une bonne cuite, mais il semblait tout à fait frais et dispos.

– Raté, blagua-t-il quand elle se tourna vers lui. J'espérais te surprendre nue.

– Tu arrives deux minutes trop tard, répondit-elle en riant. Je t'ai demandé comment tu t'appelais, hier, ou on n'a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance ?

– On a fait une connaissance _approfondie_, répliqua l'homme avec un sourire grivois. Mais pour information, je m'appelle Bryan Mancelun. Et toi ?

– Thalia Archer. Tu as à manger ?

– Personnellement, non. Mais descends et mon locataire se fera un plaisir de te préparer ce que tu veux. L'auberge est réputée pour servir un très bon cidre…

Et c'est comme ça que Thalia et Bryan se retrouvèrent à partager un petit-déjeuner frugal, dans la grande salle de l'auberge à habitait Bryan.

Ils échangèrent quelques informations : Thalia était coursière, Bryan palefrenier chez le meilleur maquignon de la ville. Bryan était venu à Port-Réal pour amener quelques chevaux au palais, il repartirait donc le lendemain. Thalia, elle, resterait en ville pour une durée indéterminée : sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus d'argent.

– On pourrait remettre ça ce soir ? proposa Bryan en la raccompagnant galamment à la porte.

Thalia se contenta de rire.

– On verra bien si on se recroise !

Elle s'en alla d'un pas léger, sans se retourner une seule fois. Elle rejoignit l'échoppe du forgeron en courant pour ne pas arriver trop en retard, sans grand succès : après s'être levée à l'heure où commençait normalement sa journée, il lui fut impossible de ne pas arriver en retard.

Heureusement pour elle, Thobo était trop préoccupé pour l'engueuler convenablement.

– La Main du Roi a été arrêtée !

Thalia ouvrit de grands yeux, sidérée et incrédule.

– Stark ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre.

Gendry leva les yeux au ciel :

– Tu connais une autre Main ? Il paraît que Robert l'avait nommé régent et qu'il en a profité pour chercher à faire emprisonner la reine et ses enfants.

– Lord Stark, prendre le trône, répéta Thalia d'un air dubitatif. Cet homme est tellement rigide et austère qu'on dirait qu'il a un balai dans le cul, et tout d'un coup il se mettrait à comploter contre la famille royale ?

– Le pouvoir corrompt facilement les hommes, dit sentencieusement Thobo. La puissance de la Main lui est peut-être montée à la tête…

Thalia haussa les épaules, acceptant l'explication. Mais en voyant sa nonchalance, le forgeron la tança vertement :

– Tu ne devrais pas prendre ça à la légère ! À ton avis, comment vont réagir les Stark en sachant que leur père est emprisonné ? Ils vont partir en guerre ! Le Nord va se soulever !

– Ça fera plus de commandes d'armes, non ?

– Ça fera surtout plus de gens ruinés et donc moins de commandes. Un véritable bouleversement économique ! explosa Thobo. Ah, tu es bien une fille de l'été : tu ne sais rien de la rigueur des hivers. Stark a fait une erreur monumentale en s'opposant à Joffrey. À partir du moment où il a envoyé ses troupes au cul de la Montagne, c'était foutu pour la paix.

Thalia se redressa, soudain inquiète :

– La Montagne ? Ser Gregor est hors-la-loi : personne ne peut le défendre… En quoi ça pourrait déclencher la guerre ?

Thobo lui lança un regard dédaigneux :

– Gregor Clegane est le meilleur tueur des Lannister. Ils n'auraient pas laissé Stark le leur prendre. À tous les coups, ils ont massacré les braves envoyés de la Main. Et comme les Lannister paient toujours leurs dettes, Stark va payer pour cette provocation. Il paiera sa trahison au centuple. Stark était fichu dès qu'il s'est soulevé contre l'un des vassaux de lord Tywin.

Thalia, soudain très pâle, dut s'appuyer au mur pour rester debout. Elle pensait que les Lannister garderaient la Montagne enfermé sur ses terres et empêcheraient les hommes de Stark de l'approcher. Pas qu'ils extermineraient la petite troupe…

Son frère, Anguy. Anguy avait été parmi ces hommes. Anguy, son petit frère, hors d'atteinte, parti sans un regard en arrière, parti là où elle ne pouvait pas le défendre.

_Anguy_.

– Les hommes de Stark entendront la nouvelle de son arrestation, murmura-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre. Ils feront demi-tour, ils comprendront qu'il y a un problème, que leur mission est annulée…

Thobo renifla avec mépris :

– J'en doute. Ça fait quoi, treize jours qu'ils sont partis ? A tous les coups la bataille a déjà eu lieu. Les terres de la Maison Clegane ne sont pas si loin. Les hommes de Stark sont sans doute déjà morts. Dommage, Thoros était un bon client.

– Mon frère était parmi ces hommes, siffla Thalia avec hargne. Et il n'est pas _mort_.

Ça jeta un froid dans la forge. Puis Thobo se détourna brusquement, piochant une pièce de métal dans une grande caisse pleine de morceaux d'armures abimés, et l'agita devant Gendry en l'invectivant :

– Non mais regarde-moi ce travail ! Ce plastron est beaucoup trop léger, il ne serait même pas utile à une femme ! Bouge tes fesses, gamin, tu as encore du boulot !

Puis il se tourna vers Thalia et lui tendit trois messages en grognant :

– Le commande de Ser Meryn, celle de Ser Naotak, et une épée pour un dénommé Billius. Son adresse est au dos du message. Ne perds pas de temps.

Thalia commença par ce Billius, qui s'avéra être un soudard qui logeait dans une auberge miteuse. Visiblement, il avait mis tout son argent dans la création d'une épée. Thalia lui délivra le message, puis s'esquiva souplement dès que Billius lui mit la main aux fesses. Il était trop crade pour elle.

Les messages suivants étaient à délivrer au palais, et Thalia s'y précipita avec enthousiasme. Elle fit exprès de se perdre afin d'entendre un maximum de rumeurs. Dans les couloirs, les discussions allaient bon train sur la trahison de lord Stark.

Visiblement, Joffrey était déjà sur le trône de fer, siégeant avec fierté. L'héritier d'Eddard Stark partait en guerre contre les Lannister. Une rumeur disait que Ned Stark pensait que Joffrey n'était pas l'héritier légitime de Robert, que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était rebellé. On ne disait rien sur Arya Stark, mais Sansa Stark reconnaissait que son père avait trahi.

Thalia eut un peu pitié d'elle. Ce n'était qu'une enfant innocente, mais elle allait souffrir, pour payer la trahison des siens…

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, cependant, et Thalia, finit par tomber sur les chevaliers à qui elle devait délivrer son message. Elle repartit ensuite vers la cour où l'attendait son cheval et, au passage, se fit la peur de sa vie en tombant nez à nez avec Illyn Payne. Elle se hâta de passer son chemin.

Sur la route du retour à la forge, cependant, elle s'arrêta chez Chataya. Avec son nouveau travail et surtout le départ d'Anguy, elle était un peu surchargée, et elle n'avait pas vu Dancy depuis un bon moment. Son amie l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, heureuse de la revoir :

– Thalia ! Je commençais à croire qu'il était arrivé malheur. Encore.

– Je te remercie pour ta confiance en mes capacités, se moqua la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu ?

La prostituée tourna sur elle-même, révélant une taille bien prise, des vêtements soyeux et translucides aux teintes rouges et orangées, et un sourire éclatant.

– Comme tu vois, je me porte au mieux. Et toi ? Non, attends…

Dancy croisa les bras et observa Thalia d'un air attentif, sourcils froncés. L'archère, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel pour la forme, se laissa examiner sans protester.

– Tes cheveux ont poussé, lâcha Dancy. D'habitude, tu les coupes très souvent, tous les trois jours je dirais. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Thalia porta une main à son crâne, surprise d'y découvrir qu'en effet ses cheveux dépassaient les dix centimètres de long. Ça faisait à peu près dix jours qu'elle n'avait pas raccourci sa chevelure, et ça commençait à se voir.

– Tu as raison, grimaça-t-elle. Je les couperai ce soir.

– Surtout pas, gronda Dancy. Ça te va bien, ce côté un peu ébouriffé. Et les cheveux sont plus faciles à entretenir quand ils sont longs : tu les attaches, et tu cesses d'être embêtée avec. Tu n'as même plus besoin de rafraîchir ta coupe.

Thalia étudia l'argument quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

– Bon. D'accord, je ne touche pas à ma tête.

– Tant mieux, pouffa Dancy. Et maintenant, si tu me disais quel est le problème ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Thalia se ferma, et Dancy la regarda avec inquiétude. L'archère finit par hausser les épaules d'un air grognon :

– Anguy est parti.

– Parti ? répéta Dancy.

– Il s'est engagé chez les Stark et il est parti en mission. Il ne m'a même pas averti.

Dancy la regarda avec compassion, et cela hérissa Thalia. Elle ne supportait pas la pitié des autres, fussent-ils ses amis.

– Je comprends, murmura la prostituée. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, et alors que tu l'aimes tellement, il t'a laissée sans un regard en arrière…

Et même si Dancy ne pensait pas à mal en disant cela, ça fit mal quand même. Oui, Anguy l'avait abandonnée. Il était la seule personne dont elle ne doutait pas, la seule qui ne regarderait jamais sa marque. Il était son frère… Et il était parti. À présent Thalia se sentait aussi seule, perdue et désespérée qu'un chien qui a perdu son maître. Pitoyable.

– Je dois y aller, jeta-t-elle avec brusquerie. J'essayerai de repasser un de ces jours.

Et elle quitta le bordel de Chataya à grands pas, sans se retourner malgré l'exclamation peinée que Dancy laissa échapper. Thalia enfourcha son cheval d'un bond, et retourna à la forge à bride abattue.

Le galop eut un effet salutaire sur ses pensées noires. Elle était sensiblement plus calme en entrant dans l'échoppe de Thobo Mott.

Elle raconta les ragots à Gendry, assise sur un plan de travail inoccupé. Peut-être mal-à-l'aise suite à la brusquerie de ses paroles, Thobo mit fin à leurs messes basses en intervenant brusquement :

– Thalia, puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider à trier ces pièces d'armures ! Les réparables à droite, les inutilisables, à gauche. Les ornementées, tu me les donnes, pour que je récupère les métaux ornementaux. Faut pas mélanger le cuivre ou l'or avec l'acier.

Thalia hocha la tête en silence, et obéit.

Les morceaux d'armures que Thobo s'était fait livrer venaient d'un peu partout : un ferrailleur les rachetait à un prix modique, les revendait à un forgeron, qui pouvait exploiter le métal ainsi collecté. Mais aujourd'hui, la plupart des pièces étaient en piteux état. Beaucoup étaient en mauvais métal, mal forgé et trop fin, trop léger : donc trop fragile, pouvant aisément se déformer sous l'effet d'un coup de hache.

Gendry, pour détendre l'atmosphère, lâcha en riant qu'il pourrait marteler un plastron pour faire une armure à la jeune archère. À moitié par plaisanterie, et à moitié parce que les regards noirs de la jeune femme le mettaient mal à l'aise, Thobo donna son accord et Gendry choisit une pièce inutilisable, qu'il chauffa puis frappa en plaisantant.

– On pourrait faire une armure qui te donnerait des formes, Thalia !

– Je ne suis pas sûre qu'avoir des seins et des hanches en métal attirerait beaucoup de mâles, objecta Thalia en souriant.

– Au contraire ! insista Thobo en ricanant. Quel homme ne fantasme pas sur le fait d'avoir une sauvage, une tigresse, dans son lit ? Mets ta féminité en valeur avec une armure et tous les hommes baveront en te voyant passer !

Gendry, le visage rouge à cause du feu autant que de l'amusement, lança mine de rien :

– Je dois rajouter des tétons sur ton plastron, alors ?

– Pitié, non !

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de l'écuyer de Ser Meryn, venu récupérer l'armure de son chevalier, et les deux plaisantins se turent aussitôt. Pas sûr que cette histoire de tétons d'acier aurait amélioré la crédibilité de l'établissement de maître Thobo Mott.

En fin de journée, cependant, Gendry tendit avec fierté à Thalia un plastron de métal à fixer sur l'avant de sa jaque. La plaque de métal pouvait se fixer grâce à des sangles sur les côtés, et était assez légère pour ne pas gêner Thalia dans ses mouvements.

– Tu ressembles à une vraie mercenaire maintenant, fit Gendry avec fierté.

– Et à une femme, surtout, marmonna Thobo. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de détails…

Le plastron couvrait tout l'abdomen, depuis sous la clavicule jusqu'au-dessus de la ceinture, s'adaptant sobrement à la forme de la poitrine de la jeune femme. Gendry était un garçon pudique, et Thalia en remercia les Sept : il n'avait pas transformé le plastron en sculpture érotique.

– Gendry, tu es le meilleur, sourit l'archère avec émotion. C'est la meilleure protection dont je pouvais rêver.

– Il ne te manque plus que l'épée ! lança joyeusement l'apprenti.

Thobo lui lança un regard en biais :

– Ne t'emballe pas. Ces choses-là valent chères… Dans les quinze dragons d'or…

Gendry et Thalia échangèrent un regard éloquent.

– Non merci, fit Thalia en reportant son regard sur son patron. Je me passerai d'épée pour le moment. J'ai toujours ma dague et mon couteau de chasse.

Et le poignard dans sa botte. Mais c'était son secret.

Elle quitta l'échoppe en même temps que le forgeron et son apprenti, et leurs chemins se séparèrent au bout de la rue, chacun empruntant une route différente pour rentrer chez soi. Thalia fut la seule à se diriger vers une taverne, cherchant un homme avenant avec qui finir la soirée.

Le fait que Joffrey soit sur le trône n'allait pas changer sa vie. C'est ce qu'elle pensait, en poursuivant avec insouciance son rituel nocturne, approchant le plus séduisant des hommes en train de boire, avant de l'entraîner avec elle. Ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de gagner son pain en faisant la coursière, ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de planter une flèche dans l'œil de la Montagne si elle en avait l'occasion, et ça n'allait pas l'empêcher de mettre qui elle voulait dans son lit. Un roi ou un autre, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Elle n'était qu'une bâtarde de Dorne, une mercenaire sans emploi, un électron libre…

Trois jours plus tard, cependant, elle changea d'avis.

Car Port-Réal apprit la finalité de la bataille de Gué-Cabot, opposant les hommes de la Montagne à ceux des Stark.

**oOoOoOo**

Ce fut à la forge que Thalia apprit la nouvelle. À la fin de la journée, alors qu'elle avait porté tous les messages et passait les dernières heures d'ouverture à tenir compagnie et à rendre de menus services aux deux forgerons, un soldat des Lannister vint faire réparer un couteau, souvenir de famille, et en profita pour vanter les exploits de son seigneur.

Ironiquement, ce fut son manteau que Thalia remarqua en premier. Le soldat ne portait pas d'uniforme, il n'était pas en service. Il avait des vêtements de tissu d'un rouge passé, mais il avait surtout un manteau de cuir brun à la coupe originale. Le vêtement était long à l'arrière, lui arrivant presque aux genoux, mais tout l'avant était court, s'arrêtant quasiment au niveau de son nombril. Ainsi la ceinture de l'homme était bien visible, ainsi que la large épée et les deux couteaux qui y pendaient.

– Il me faut un manteau comme ça, commenta-t-elle à l'oreille de Gendry. Je pourrais fixer mon plastron à l'avant.

L'apprenti leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, pendant que Thobo examinait le poignard de l'homme, celui-ci s'appuya à un mur et se mit à discuter à bâtons rompus avec le forgeron. Thalia, au départ, n'écoutait pas la conversation, se concentrant sur le travail de Gendry, qui forgeait l'épée qu'il lui destinait. Cependant, un mot capta son attention :

– … La Montagne, disait le soldat en riant. Comme si on pouvait arrêter Ser Gregor comme ça, avec une centaine d'hommes !

Thalia se tendit. Sans savoir qu'elle écoutait, le soldat poursuivait :

–Il parait que lord Dondarrion s'est fait transpercer comme un perdreau par la lance de la Montagne… Un vrai carnage.

Thalia se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle, et inspira un grand coup. Gendry la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire. Et lorsque le soldat quitta la forge, quelques minutes plus tard, elle le suivit.

– Eh ! l'apostropha-t-elle en le rejoignant à grands pas. Je t'ai entendu raconter la bataille contre les hommes de la Main…

Le regard du soldat se posa sur elle, et la jaugea. Thalia ne portait pas sa jaque ni son plastron, qui ne lui étaient pas vraiment utile pour son boulot de coursière, et les yeux de l'homme s'attardèrent sur sa poitrine. Il lui adressa un grand sourire :

– Je peux te raconter ça plus en détail, ma belle. Il y a un endroit où on peut causer ?

Thalia l'entraîna vers le port, dans un coin discret loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Tout en lui mettant sans aucune gêne la main aux fesses, le soldat se mit à lui raconter avec enthousiasme :

– Je n'étais pas là, l'histoire m'a été racontée par un ami… Mais j'ai beaucoup de détails, ma jolie, tu n'en croiras pas tes oreilles…

Thalia barricada sa peur et son sentiment d'abandon au fond de son cœur. Anguy l'avait peut-être laissée tomber, mais il était son frère, son petit frère, tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Quoi que cet homme dise, Anguy n'était pas mort.

– Je t'écoute, chuchota-t-elle.

L'homme prit sa voix basse pour de la timidité ou du désir. Le crépuscule lui cachait l'expression de Thalia. Il sourit, et s'empressa de parler.

– Les hommes de Stark se sont heurtés à ceux de lord Tywin près de Gué-Cabot. Tywin avait une véritable armée, près de vingt-mille hommes ! Autant dire que les Stark se sont enfuis comme des lapins… Ils ont essayés de se retrancher dans la ville de Gué-Cabot, mais là, la Montagne est arrivée avec ses hommes. Il avait dû sentir l'appel du sang. Ce type est une vraie terreur… Il les a massacrés bien plus que les forces de lord Tywin, ça c'est sûr !

Ils étaient dans une petite ruelle déserte, à présent. Le soldat poussa Thalia contre un mur, la pelotant avidement. La jeune femme le laissa faire, le pressant seulement de terminer son récit :

– Continue… J'adore les récits de combats.

Encouragé, l'homme ricana, puis poursuivit, tout en ouvrant son manteau puis celui de Thalia :

– La Montagne a transpercé le chef des hommes de Stark… Lord Béric Dondarrion, j'crois. Transpercé de part en part avec sa lance, tu te rends compte ! Et les autres, ensuite…

– Ensuite ? le pressa Thalia.

– Les hommes des Stark… Trente ou quarante, ils se sont enfuis avec Dondarrion mourant et le prêtre rouge là, qui menaçait leurs poursuivants en agitant son épée. C'était à mourir de rire, tous ces types crevards et ensanglantés, qui se barraient comme des lapins avec les lions à leurs trousses ! J'crois que la Montagne est toujours à leur poursuite.

Le soldat se mit à rire, et Thalia ferma les yeux en sentant une rage sourde bouillir en elle. Elle dut résister à l'envie de frapper le soldat quand elle le sentit se rapprocher, se coller à elle et commencer à la caresser, respirant fort, tandis qu'il achevait d'un ton sourd :

– Il veut les crever un par un. Il n'y aura pas un seul homme des Stark qui va survivre… Eh oui, ce sont des durs, les hommes des Lannister… Comme moi… Très, très _durs_…

L'homme avait le nez enfoui dans son cou, humant son parfum, aussi il ne vit pas bouger les bras de Thalia. En revanche, il sentit nettement ses cheveux être agrippés et sa tête tirée en arrière, tandis que la lame de la jeune femme lui tranchait la gorge.

Thalia le repoussa vivement, afin qu'il ne l'éclabousse pas de sang. Le pauvre soldat s'écroula par terre, ses cris s'étouffants dans le flot rouge qui jaillissait de sa blessure ouverte. La jeune femme s'accroupit doucement près de lui. Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient d'un éclat glacial dans l'obscurité.

Il la regarda avec stupeur et incompréhension, sans savoir d'où venait la haine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle s'était montrée si avenante quelques instants plus tôt. Thalia se contenta de lui chuchoter :

– Tu n'aurais pas dû rire. Il n'y avait rien de drôle.

Le soldat Lannister mourut sans comprendre.

Thalia lui prit son manteau, parce qu'il aurait été dommage de le tuer pour rien. Elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise : c'était la première fois qu'elle tuait un homme au lieu de baiser avec lui. Ce n'était pas le premier meurtre qu'elle accomplissait par pure colère, bien sûr : elle se souvenait encore précisément du visage du type qui avait poussé sa mère dans les escaliers, ou de ceux des hommes avinés qui avaient essayés de les attaquer, elle et Anguy, il y avait des années de ça…

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tuait et qu'elle ne regrettait rien. Mais jamais elle n'avait séduit un homme avant de l'égorger, quand même.

Elle n'arrivait à rien ressentir d'autre que du vide, un immense vide. Comme si la douleur, le remord, le sentiment de danger, tout cela était écrasé par le sentiment de perte qui la submergeait.

Elle vola le manteau et la bourse du mort, ainsi que le couteau fraîchement réparé par Thobo. Puis elle abandonna le cadavre, alla cacher son butin dans sa chambre à l'auberge de Tara, et chercha une taverne pour boire jusqu'à en oublier son nom.

Ironiquement, ce fut à l'_Oiseau Moqueur _qu'elle entra. Le Limier était assis à sa table habituelle, et il haussa les sourcils quand Thalia se laissa tomber en face de lui.

– Suis pas d'humeur à discuter, laissa-t-il tomber en se servant un verre.

Thalia le regarda fixement. D'aussi près, elle voyait bien les similitudes entre le visage de Sandor et celui de Gregor Clegane. Le menton, le front, la couleur des yeux. Mais Gregor était infiniment plus terrifiant, avec sa haute taille, sa mâchoire carrée. Anguy avait-il eu peur quand il l'avait vu ? Avait-il pensé à sa sœur, avait-il souhaité qu'elle soit là ?

– Ton frère a peut-être tué le mien, lâcha-t-elle.

Le Limier se raidit. Thalia n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se sentait comme anesthésiée par le choc. Les hommes des Stark avaient été massacrés, et Anguy était parmi eux…

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? grogna Clegane.

– Ça peut te faire que j'ai besoin de vin, fit-elle.

Le patron lui apporta un verre et un pichet, et Thalia se servit aussitôt un plein gobelet, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Le Limier la fixait toujours, l'air indéchiffrable.

– J'aurais dû partir avec lui, marmonna-t-elle. J'aurais dû l'accompagner…

Le Limier émit s'esclaffa, et se resservit à nouveau.

– Tu serais morte aussi, gamine. Pas une mort propre. Pas rapide non plus. Les hommes de mon frère aiment jouer avec la nourriture.

Thalia secoua la tête, et descendit cul-sec un autre verre. À en juger par l'air un peu interloqué de Sandor Clegane, il devait se demander si elle essayait de se noyer plutôt que de se souler. À ce rythme, elle aurait fini son pichet en cinq minutes.

– J'ai toujours été là, lâcha Thalia en se resservant à nouveau. Toujours. Depuis qu'il est né, j'étais là. Je passais mon temps à le protéger. Et cette fois-là… Je n'étais pas là.

Elle inspira un grand coup. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. L'alcool, ingurgité trop vite et dans son estomac vide, lui montait à la tête.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il n'y eut que le silence. Thalia s'efforçait de respirer lentement, et ingurgitait à intervalle régulier de grands gobelets de vin. Le Limier vidait son pichet très lentement, de manière mesurée, observant la taverne d'un air distrait.

Au bout d'un moment, Thalia termina son pichet. Le patron avait sans doute deviné qu'elle venait ici pour se saouler, et lui avait filé un petit pichet, pour l'obliger à recommander. Elle lui lança un regard torve, puis, d'une main qui n'était plus très sûre, elle attrapa le pichet du Limier et remplit son propre verre.

Elle était sacrément imbibée pour oser une telle témérité. Le Limier posa sur elle un regard menaçant, mais Thalia se contenta de le regarder avec défi.

– Gamine, grogna Clegane.

– Je ne suis pas une gamine, feula Thalia. Je suis plus une gamine depuis longtemps. J'suis une adulte. J'suis celle qui le protège, je suis forte.

Elle tangua sur son siège. Bizarrement, le Limier se contenta d'émettre un rire rauque, et ne l'attaqua pas. Il devait trouver très distrayant le fait de voir l'archère beurrée.

Thalia but son verre plus lentement cette fois. La taverne commençait à se remplir. Dans ce petit coin, au chaud et cachée par les ombres, elle se sentait soudain fatiguée. Comme si une chape de plomb était tombée sur ses épaules.

– J'aurais pu faire comme ma mère, marmonna-t-elle soudain. Ne rien faire, je veux dire. Pour Anguy… Ma mère, elle l'a abandonné sur le seuil du Septuaire de la ville. Mais je l'ai suivie et j'ai repris Anguy avant que le Septon ne le voit, et je l'ai ramené. J'avais six ans, j'crois, oui, six ans. Et je me suis occupée de lui, tout le temps.

Sa voix était hachée, et elle découvrit qu'elle n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Le Limier continuait à boire, lentement. Sans doute ne l'écoutait-il même pas. Mais Thalia avait ouvert les vannes, elle ne parvenait plus à se taire. Elle avala un autre verre.

– Je l'ai gardé dans ma chambre. Ma mère s'occupait de lui, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait, au fond, mais elle avait essayé de l'abandonner… C'est moi qui gardais Anguy. Et puis quand il a grandi, c'est moi qui l'ai élevé. J'ai appris à voler, et puis à tirer à l'arc. C'était moi, tout le temps, tout le temps, qui m'occupais de lui. Quand il avait faim, qu'il était fatigué, qu'il était blessé. Père pouvait bien faire risette tant qu'il voulait, et Mère me dire tout ce qu'elle voulait sur mon futur métier… Je devais toujours m'occuper d'Anguy avant tout, parce que, parce que… C'était comme ça. Il ne me jugerait jamais, et j'avais besoin de ça. Besoin de lui. Autant que lui avait besoin de moi.

Elle s'embrouillait dans ses paroles, et elle articulait à peine. Le Limier continuait à boire, indifférent. Thalia n'était même pas sûre que sa voix lui parvienne, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui parlait après tout.

– Un jour, il a attrapé une toux, continua-t-elle à voix basse. Et il avait soif, il avait besoin de miel, alors j'en ai volé pour lui, et j'ai été attrapée. Et Iléo… _Monsieur Iléo_… C'salaud, il n'a pas été content, parce que j'étais censée être une bonne petite pute bien sage, et pas une sale voleuse, et il a mis le fer dans les flammes jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne rouge… « Marquée comme un animal », qu'il m'a dit. « Moins qu'un être humain ». Mais je n'en ai pas voulu à Anguy, jamais. J'aurais fait bien plus que ça, et puis c'était que mon dos, je pouvais encore m'occuper de lui, malgré la marque…

Elle but quelques gorgées de vin, et quand elle releva la tête, cette fois, Sandor Clegane la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Elle ricana et, ayant oublié toute notion de prudence, osa lâcher :

– Moins moche que tes brûlures, sûr, mais j'suis certaine que les gens aiment plus regarder la mienne. Et ils en bavent, ces connards. Une belle marque comme ça, bien sûr qu'ils bavent. C'est un _gage de qualité_.

– Touche pas à mon pichet, se contenta de dire le Limier.

Thalia, qui avait tendu la main vers le pichet en question, grogna et leva la main pour en commander une cruche de vin. Pour payer, elle sortit de sa poche la bourse du soldat qu'elle avait tué, et y piocha sans aucun remords. Le patron lui laissa sur la table un pichet de taille respectable, et elle s'empressa de se servir.

– J'étais toujours là pour lui, continua-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Toujours. Quand j'ai tué l'autre enfoiré… Je serais partie plus loin et plus vite toute seule, mais j'ai pris Anguy avec moi. Tout le temps, j'étais tout le temps là pour lui, et je l'ai élevé sur la route, toute seule. J'ai fait des tas de trucs horribles pour qu'il ait jamais faim, pour qu'il soit jamais malade.

Elle but un nouveau verre, posa son coude sur la table, et appuya lourdement sa tête sur sa main. Les yeux mi-clos, elle continua, si bas que sa voix était totalement noyée dans le brouhaha de la taverne :

– Quand il s'est mis à se servir de sa queue à tort et à travers, et que plein de pères de famille ont voulu sa peau, j'étais toujours là pour couvrir ses arrières pendant qu'il se tapait une fille ou une autre dans une grange. Même quand c'était des conneries, même quand je risquais ma peau, j'étais toujours là… Toujours, comme un chien de garde. Voilà, un chien.

Elle émit un rire sans joie, sans bouger de sa position avachie.

– Et j'ai été un bon chien de garde. J'ai jamais posé de questions, j'me suis contentée de le protéger. De le laisser gagner ce putain de concours de tir à l'arc alors que je suis cent fois meilleure que lui. Je restais là à le suivre, un pas derrière, et ça me suffisait. J'ai fermé ma gueule quand il est allé s'enterrer dans un bordel pour claquer tout son argent pendant que je me démerdais. Je lui ai souhaité bonne chance quand il s'est tiré chez les Stark, en m'abandonnant là comme un clébard galeux. J'ai rien dit, mais j'étais toujours là, et… Toujours…

Elle ferma les yeux presque douloureusement. Le brouhaha de la taverne lui martelait les tempes, le vin lui pesait sur l'estomac. Elle rouvrit les paupières, et son regard tomba sur son verre à demi-plein de vin rouge. Rouge comme le sang du soldat qu'elle avait égorgé… Est-ce que le sang d'Anguy avait été rouge, à Gué-Cabot ?

À cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux, réprimant une nausée.

– Il n'avait pas le droit, murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Il n'avait pas le droit de partir comme ça. Je n'avais que lui. Je devais le protéger, et ça m'était bien égal s'il me disait jamais merci, s'il s'en foutait de moi. Je devais le protéger, je n'avais que ce rôle-là. Il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir si loin de moi.

Elle retint un hoquet. Anguy n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Et pourtant, le soldat lui avait dit en riant… Il n'y en aurait pas un qui s'en sortirait. Alors Anguy, tellement inconscient du danger, Anguy, son petit frère…

Elle se sentait mal. Elle allait soit vomir, soit fondre en larmes. Elle prit une inspiration hachée. Puis, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés, et se laissa bercer par le brouhaha de la taverne. Elle entendit le Limier commander de sa voix râpeuse un autre pichet, mais même le fait de savoir qu'elle était sans défense à la table d'un tueur ne suffit pas à la tirer de son apathie. Son esprit, totalement vide, se laissa emporter par ce bruit de fond, naviguant doucement vers l'oubli.

Si seulement elle pouvait s'endormir, et en se réveillant, réaliser que tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Si seulement elle pouvait tout oublier…

**oOoOoOo**

Thalia fut réveillée quand elle tomba de son banc. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un grognement de douleur, puis les referma en gémissant. C'était le matin.

– Trop de lumière…

Quelqu'un émit un rire rauque semblable à un aboiement, juste à côté d'elle. Thalia réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le rire de Sandor Clegane.

– Debout, gamine.

Thalia se leva en ronchonnant, s'appuyant contre le banc pour se redresser. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de dragons avait piétiné son cerveau, et que plusieurs de ses organes avaient une furieuse envie de lui sortir par le nez. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur. Hors de question de vomir sur le Limier, il n'apprécierait pas.

À moitié debout, cependant, elle s'arrêta net tandis que les souvenirs de la soirée lui revenaient. Une monstrueuse boule lui remonta dans la gorge. Non… Elle n'avait quand même pas raconté ça…

Elle tangua sur ses pieds, prise d'une soudaine faiblesse dans les genoux. Le Limier poussa un grognement agacé, et l'attrapa par l'épaule avant de la traîner vers la sortie. Thalia réprima une nouvelle nausée, trébuchant tant bien que mal : dès qu'elle fut sortie, elle s'appuya au mur de l'auberge et vomit une quantité impressionnante de vin.

Elle reprit son souffle, écœurée, tandis que le Limier riait de plus belle derrière elle. L'ignorant, elle cracha puis s'essuya vigoureusement la bouche sur sa manche.

– Putain, marmonna-t-elle en reculant loin de sa flaque de vomi. Putain de bordel de merde.

Le Limier ricana, et elle lui lança un regard torve :

– Ça y est, tu as bien ri ?!

Ce culot, venant d'une fille qui venait de dégueuler devant lui, fit redoubler l'hilarité du Limier. Il avait un rire sonore très impressionnant. Les gens qui les croisaient dans la rue faisaient un détour prudent pour les éviter.

Thalia grogna, et croisa les bras, faisant face à Clegane sans ciller. Finalement, le rire du Limier se tarit, et Sandor lui jeta un regard narquois. Thalia ne se dégonfla pas :

– Si tu dis un seul mot, à qui que ce soit, de ce que je t'ai raconté hier… Je te tue.

Clegane ricana.

– Tiens donc… Je pensais que tu me devais la vie.

Thalia haussa les épaules, imperturbable.

– Il y a des choses plus importantes que l'honneur, Sandor Clegane. Ne dis pas un mot. À personne. Jamais.

Le Limier l'observa avec un peu plus de sérieux, puis il grogna et se détourna. Ce fut à cet instant seulement que Thalia remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air très frais : il avait l'air encore moins amène que d'habitude. Et ils étaient le matin…

Par les milles avatars du dieu Multiface, est-ce que le Limier avait passé la nuit ici ?

D'un autre côté, elle devrait s'en montrer reconnaissante. S'il l'avait laissée en plan, elle se serait fait détrousser et tuer, ou peut-être juste détrousser et violer… Bref, rien de bien agréable.

Elle ne le remercia pas. D'une part il était assez improbable qu'il soit resté pour garder un œil sur elle, et de l'autre, quelles qu'aient été ses raisons, Thalia était pratiquement sûre que si elle le remerciait, le Limier l'enverrait paître avec quelques insultes imagées.

Thalia se contenta donc de se détourner elle aussi, et de s'éloigner d'un pas lent en direction de l'auberge de Tara. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'endormait à la table d'une taverne, bien sûr, mais avant il y avait Anguy pour la réveiller. Là, elle s'était assoupie deux fois en compagnie du Limier, le Limer quand même !

Le Limier n'était pas Anguy. Il l'avait aidée une fois parce qu'elle l'avait amusé, et il l'avait aidée une deuxième fois par hasard, mais il n'y aurait sans doute pas de troisième. Les Clegane n'étaient pas _gentils_.

À l'avenir, elle devrait être plus prudente. Elle était toute seule maintenant, elle devait apprendre à vivre avec.

Elle finit par rentrer chez Tara, qui lui prépara une mixture amère qui lui éclaircit considérablement l'esprit, et la patronne fit promettre à l'archère de ne plus boire plus que raison. Thalia promit, tout en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

Disons qu'elle serait plus mesurée.

La routine reprit son cours. Thalia tint sa parole et elle ne s'endormit plus jamais dans une taverne, se contentant de boire peu.

Le pire fut que rien ne changea avec l'annonce de la supposée-mort d'Anguy. Bien sûr, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant dans la poitrine, mais rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours les mêmes actions, les mêmes journées. Porter les messages de Thobo, courir tous les matins pour arriver à l'heure, faire des pompes et des tractions afin de se muscler, s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée avec Gendry, aider au chargement et au déchargement des livraisons de la forge, papoter avec Dancy, écouter les ragots en riant, se taper n'importe qui le soir venu, se sentir toujours aussi seule, et rentrer chez elle abrutie de fatigue. Durant un jour, puis deux, puis trois, puis six.

En apparence, rien n'avait changé.

C'était bien comme ça. Thalia avait peur que les choses changent. Elle avait perdu Anguy. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, où aller, et dans quel but. Elle se terrait dans sa routine comme si la solution-miracle allait lui tomber dessus un jour.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre._

.


	5. Lysan Amantis

_Salut !_

_Merci **Guest**, qui n'a pas laissé son nom x) Je suis contente que cette fic plaise autant, et j'essaie de rester au maximum dans le script de base. Donc voilà, j'epsère que trouvera les aventures de Thalia "géniales" pendant un moment ! x)_

_Salut **Mizumiii** ! Oui, j'ai lu ta fanfic et le début est prometteur, je me demande bien qui est cette fille et d'où vient son aplomb formidable x) La relation entre Thalia et Sandor avance très lentement et ne t'attend pas à une folle histoire d'amour, ils sont bien trop amers et méfiants tous les deux pour ça... Mais un lien qui se renforce progressivement, ça a déjà plus de sens. x)_

_Bref !_

_Bon, pour une fois, je n'ai pas l'intention de (trop) torturer Thalia. Ni personne en fait. Je devais être droguée quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre... Enfin bref, amusez-vous bien ! x)_

_._

* * *

_._

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Lysan Amantis**

**.**

Environ un mois après cette soirée, cependant, la routine vola en éclat.

Tout d'abord, la Main du roi fut décapitée un après-midi. Thalia ne travaillait pas à ce moment-là, et se trouvait dans une auberge, en train de faire des galipettes avec un jeune noble fauché au sourire avenant. Tous deux n'apprirent la nouvelle qu'en sortant de leur chambre, et le nobliau regretta de ne pas être allé voir Eddard Stark se défendre. Lui et Thalia se rendirent tous les deux au Septuaire de Baelor le Bienheureux, et y furent juste à temps pour voir la tête de Stark, plantée sur une pique tenue par Ilyn Payne, se diriger vers le Donjon Rouge.

Thalia renifla avec mépris. Il semblerait qu'Eddard Stark ait bien été un traitre en fin de compte, c'était maître Mott qui avait eu raison. Il allait exulter quand elle le lui dirait.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de le faire. Le lendemain, quand Thalia se rendit à la forge, Gendry n'y était pas. Elle parcourut l'échoppe du regard, étonnée, et Thobo finit par grommeler qu'il s'était violement disputé avec le garçon et l'avait renvoyé.

Évidemment, Thalia traita Thobo de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables, se fit virer aussi, cracha aux pieds du forgeron et s'en alla à grands pas à la recherche de Gendry. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, ce gamin, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça.

Durant toute la matinée, elle rôda autour des différentes forges. Gendry était né bâtard, il n'avait rien d'autre au monde que son talent, et il ne voulait rien d'autre que l'exploiter. Il s'était forcément engagé quelque part.

Mais partout où elle demandait, on lui répondait que personne n'avait été embauché. Thalia commençait à s'inquiéter. Et s'il était parti sans prévenir, comme Anguy ? Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

– Thalia !

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la place, cherchant du regard celui qui l'avait apostrophée, et son visage s'éclaira en voyant Gendry se frayer un chemin à travers la foule pour la rejoindre.

– Gendry ! Je te cherchais !

– Tu ne devrais pas, soupira l'apprenti forgeron. Thobo va-t'en vouloir.

– Oh, il m'a déjà mis à la porte. Je m'en moque, je trouverai un autre boulot : personne ne résiste à mon charme. Mais toi, Gendry…

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

– J'ai rencontré un recruteur de la Garde de Nuit. Je pars au Mur aujourd'hui…

Thalia en resta sans voix. La Garde de Nuit ! C'était si loin, si froid, si dangereux… Et Gendry était encore si jeune. S'il allait là-bas, elle ne le reverrait jamais…

Devant son silence, Gendry se tortilla, mal à l'aise, et finit par dire gauchement :

– Je suis content que tu sois venue. J'avais peur de… De ne pas pouvoir te dire au revoir.

Thalia sourit en retour, même si elle sentait son cœur se froisser comme un vulgaire bout de papier. Gendry allait partir loin, très loin d'ici, et ça lui tordait le ventre.

– J'imagine que je dois te dire adieu, alors…

– Au revoir, rectifia Gendry d'un air farouche. Un adieu, c'est trop définitif. On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Thalia rit et, soudain, l'enlaça et le serra contre elle. Gendry marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

– Tu vas me manquer, soupira Thalia en le relâchant. Qui s'entraînera avec moi désormais ?

– Oh, à ce propos…

Gendry agita sa main droite, dans laquelle il tenait un objet assez long et enveloppé dans un tissu grisâtre. Les yeux de Thalia s'arrondirent alors que l'apprenti forgeron ôtait le tissu, révélant une épée nue.

– Non, souffla-t-elle. Gendry, c'est…

– Ton épée, fit le jeune homme avec fierté. Je l'ai achevée juste à temps. Elle est adaptée à ta taille et à ton poids, mais assez commune pour s'ajuster au style que tu adopteras au cours des années. Je n'ai pas de fourreau, mais ça, tu pourras t'en fournir un… Oh, et regarde le pommeau !

Le pommeau était large, circulaire, comme un gros anneau de métal. Au lieu de l'avoir laissé vide, comme un anneau, Gendry y avait incrusté un morceau de verre ambré de la taille d'une pièce d'or. Comme l'anneau était plus large que le morceau de verre, il ne risquait pas de s'éclater au sol.

– C'est une touche personnelle, sourit Gendry. La couleur de tes yeux. Cette épée est unique, comme ça.

– Tu devrais la garder, bafouilla Thalia en observant cette merveille avec incrédulité. Pour le Mur, les sauvageons, tout ça…

Gendry haussa les épaules, et dit simplement :

– Je l'ai faite pour toi.

Thalia en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait voulu offrir quelque chose à Gendry en retour, mais elle n'avait rien…

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Gendry lui adressa un franc sourire :

– Tu ne me dois rien. Tu es mon amie, et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis… Ça les rend encore plus précieux.

– Un jour, j'irai au Mur, promit Thalia. On se reverra.

– On se reverra, fit Gendry en écho.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence, une sourde détresse les étreignant à la pensée de leur séparation imminente. Puis un homme vêtu de noir, suivi d'un garçon maigrelet, apparut sur la place et ordonna d'une voix forte le départ pour le Mur. Gendry ramassa son maigre bagage, et cala son heaume de taureau sous son bras.

– Au revoir, Thalia.

– Au revoir, Gendry, dit doucement l'archère. Prends soin de toi.

Le jeune forgeron lui adressa un petit sourire en la dépassant, puis emboita le pas au cortège qui s'ébranlait. Au passage, il empêcha deux garçons de s'en prendre au gamin maigrelet ramené par l'homme en noir, et Thalia ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était tellement typique de Gendry.

Avec un soupir, elle se détourna, et s'éloigna en direction du cœur de la ville.

Thalia passa le reste de la journée à chercher du travail et à broyer du noir. Elle n'eut guère de succès : les gens étaient bien trop accaparés par la nouvelle de la mort de la Main. Elle put néanmoins s'acheter un fourreau de cuir pour son épée.

En tendant l'oreille, la jeune archère entendit le récit de l'évènement qu'elle avait manqué : Eddard Stark confessant sa trahison, et ensuite exécuté sur ordre du roi Joffrey.

Elle en resta stupéfaite. Est-ce que Joffrey ignorait que le Nord s'était soulevé depuis que la Main avait été emprisonnée ? Est-ce qu'il pensait _réellement_ qu'il pouvait gagner une guerre contre le Nord ? Car il y aurait une guerre, c'était certain.

Thalia avait beaucoup voyagé avec Anguy. Elle savait que les Lannister n'étaient pas entourés d'amis loyaux. Dorne les haïssait depuis que la Montagne avait tué la princesse Elia et ses enfants. Le Nord se méfiait d'eux depuis que Ser Jaime avait trahi ses vœux en tuant le roi Aerys. Et les Baratheon ne manqueraient pas une occasion de s'opposer à eux, par principe… Oui, Joffrey avait fait une erreur monumentale en décapitant lord Stark.

Plus rien ne retenait le Nord fou de rage. Ce n'était pas le fait de savoir deux petites filles en otage qui allait empêcher les bannerets des Stark de réclamer vengeance.

Thalia rumina ces sombres pensées, se demandant si la guerre tarderait à éclater, si elle devait quitter la ville… Et dans ce cas, pour aller où ? S'engager dans une armée ? S'il y avait eu Anguy avec elle, elle se serait engagée avec joie pour le suivre. Mais, là, toute seule… Non, elle n'avait pas envie de se soumettre à un roi, qu'il fut du Nord ou du Sud.

Elle était comme un loup solitaire, sans meute ni maître.

Cette pensée la fit ricaner toute seule, tandis qu'elle flânait près d'une marchande de fruits et tendait l'oreille pour en apprendre plus sur l'exécution de la Main. Une phrase, cependant, attira son attention :

– La petite Stark s'en est évanouie, racontait la vieille femme avec excitation. Il paraît qu'elle avait supplié le roi Joffrey d'épargner son père !

La petite Stark ? Thalia marqua un temps d'arrêt. N'y avait-il pas _deux_ petites Stark ?

Thalia prêta d'avantage l'oreille aux descriptions de la scène, mais toutes concordaient sur ce point : il n'y avait eu que Sansa Stark, la promise de Joffrey, à l'exécution de la Main. Arya Stark, la fille cadette du traître, avait disparu. Enfermée dans un cachot ? Peu probable : les Lannister aimaient exhiber leur pouvoir, et ils lui auraient permis d'assister à l'exécution. Alors… Était-elle morte ? S'était-elle enfuie ?

Thalia ressentit une bouffée d'excitation. Si la petite Stark s'était enfuie, celui qui la ramènerait toucherait une bonne prime… Serait-ce les Stark ou les Lannister qui paieraient le plus ?

Hum. Sauf qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait la petite Stark et donc que ses chances de l'attraper étaient totalement nulles. Les épaules de Thalia s'affaissèrent. Encore un moyen de se faire de l'argent qui s'envolait…

Thalia soupira de sa propre bêtise. Le Nord allait partir en guerre, Port-Réal allait donc se remplir de réfugiés terrifiés, et elle allait avoir encore plus de mal à assurer sa propre subsistance. Et elle était seule, toute seule, sans Anguy, sans travail, sans Gendry. Hors de question de rêvasser à ce genre de quête irréalisable. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose concret, pas d'une chimère.

Elle pouvait se prostituer, en dernier recours, mais cette solution ne l'enchantait guère. Coucher avec quelqu'un devait être un plaisir, quelque chose fait de sa propre volonté. Ça n'avait pas la même saveur si on le faisait pour survivre.

Elle pouvait accomplir de menus travaux : porter des messages, aider au chargement des bateaux sur les docks… Mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Il lui fallait un vrai employeur, sinon, quand des réfugiés se présenteraient et proposeraient des tarifs bien inférieurs à la normale, Thalia se ferait virer sans le moindre état d'âme.

La jeune femme était plus encline à se servir de ses talents à l'arc et à l'épée. Se faire engager comme garde, ou mercenaire. Mais elle était une femme, et quel homme prendrait une femme-guerrière au sérieux ?

Thalia, comme souvent lorsqu'elle avait un problème, s'en ouvrit à Dancy. La prostituée l'invita dans sa chambre, fronçant les sourcils devant la gravité de l'affaire. Alors que Thalia se laissait tomber sur une chaise recouverte de velours violet, Dancy s'assit sur son lit d'un air songeur :

– Tu pourrais t'engager comme garde du corps pour la fille ou la femme d'un seigneur paranoïaque. Souvent, ils soupçonnent d'extravagantes liaisons entre leur femme et son gardien.

– Et souvent, ils y remédient en mettant un homme de confiance comme gardien, objecta Thalia. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de confiance, je m'appelle _Sand_, je te rappelle.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une bâtarde que…

– Je suis une bâtarde de Dorne, et les gens n'aiment pas les Dorniens ici, c'est un fait.

Dancy grimaça, vaincue par l'argument. Les deux femmes restèrent songeuses un long moment, puis Dancy se redressa soudain :

– J'ai trouvé !

– Je t'en prie, éclaire-moi de tes lumières…

– Amantis.

– Pardon ? fit Thalia en clignant des yeux.

– Lord Amantis vient de Dorne. Il n'est jamais venu chez Chataya, mais un de mes clients m'en a parlé et… Bref. Lord Amantis a un fils, qui doit avoir une quinzaine d'années et que son père garde loin de la cour parce qu'il est trop… Indiscipliné.

– Oh joie, un petit sauvage ! rit Thalia. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il m'engagera, moi et pas un homme ?

– Parce que lord Amantis est réputé pour avoir un grand respect envers les femmes, et une grande méfiance envers les hommes. C'est un Dornien. Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

Thalia haussa les épaules. Elle quitta Dancy un peu plus tard, sans avoir promis d'aller voir ce noble Dornien. Au soir, elle se rendit plutôt dans une taverne, où elle but pour oublier que Gendry était parti tout comme Anguy, et où elle termina dans le lit d'un type dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom.

Le lendemain matin, elle se sentait pourtant toujours aussi seule.

Elle décida qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre, et se renseigna sur les Amantis. Il s'agissait d'une petite noblesse, qui ne possédait ses titres que depuis trois ou quatre générations. Le lord Amantis de Port-Réal s'appelait Cyan et était le frère cadet du Lord Amantis qui administrait ses terres à Dorne et qui s'appelait Lorcan.

Messire Cyan Amantis, peu fortuné, avait visiblement passé sa vie à se cultiver en voyageant partout et en étudiant auprès des meilleurs savants. Il était veuf depuis cinq ans, et s'était établit à Port-Réal depuis six mois. Il avait un fils de quatorze ans, et une fille de huit ans. Tous les deux, ayant grandis trimballés dans les voyages et négligés par leur père, avaient adoré leur mère, et avaient été très marqués par sa mort. Le fils était devenu rebelle, et la fille s'était repliée sur elle-même et ne sortait jamais. Ils se méfiaient beaucoup des étrangers, sans doute parce que le type d'homme qu'on engageait à Port-Réal était du genre brutal… De ce fait, les serviteurs des Amantis étaient très peu nombreux. Un soutien serait le bienvenu.

Thalia décida de tenter sa chance. Une maison de petite noblesse venant de Dorne accepterait plus facilement une guerrière comme elle… L'archère se renseigna donc afin de trouver la demeure de lord Amantis. Elle s'y présenta sous le nom de Thalia Sand : être une bâtarde, par les temps qui courraient, était moins dangereux que d'être la sœur d'un homme des Stark. Même si elle doutait qu'Anguy se soit illustré, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Et un nom proclamant clairement ses origines Dorniennes l'aiderait peut-être à avoir ce boulot.

Lord Amantis logeait dans une des magnifiques demeures où les invités royaux avaient leurs quartiers, mais lui-même était sobrement habillé de noir et avait perpétuellement un air sérieux sur le visage. Dès qu'elle le vit, Thalia lui trouva l'air distant et grave qu'ont les gens frappés par un drame qui n'arrivent pas à retrouver goût à la vie.

Lord Amantis écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire sans broncher, puis appela une servante. Avant de quitter Thalia, il se contenta de lui dire :

– C'est mon fils Lysan qui décidera si vous lui convenez. Et si c'est le cas, vous avez toute latitude pour le canaliser.

Thalia le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas mesuré, le dos droit et l'expression digne. La servante adressa un sourire encourageant à la mercenaire :

– Il n'est pas très loquace, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien.

– Vous êtes de Dorne vous aussi ? sourcilla Thalia en entendant les accent chantants dans la voix de la servante.

Cette dernière rit, et acquiesça avant de guider Thalia à travers la maison :

– Oui. Je suis au service de lord Amantis depuis plus de vingt ans. C'était un homme plus enjoué, avant. Mais depuis la mort de sa femme il y a cinq ans, quelque chose a changé en lui.

– C'est compréhensible, fit pensivement Thalia.

La solitude est si lourde quand notre clan nous abandonne. Malgré l'alcool tous les soirs et le rythme trépidant de ses journées, Thalia sentait toujours ce vide dans sa poitrine depuis le départ d'Anguy. Depuis son abandon.

– Que voulait-il dire par « canaliser » son fils ? demanda-t-elle.

– Lysan n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un garde, fit la servante avec hésitation. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aidera à… Dompter sa nature fougueuse. Lord Amantis ne s'est jamais occupé de son éducation, c'était sa mère qui s'en chargeait. Et depuis sa mort… Lysan se conduit comme un garçon du peuple, sans aucun égard pour ses responsabilités. Il fuit.

– Son garde du corps devra le protéger des autres mais aussi de lui-même ? lâcha Thalia en haussant les sourcils. Eh bien, ça promet…

La servante conduisit Thalia jusqu'à l'écurie attenante à la maison, où deux palefreniers, un adolescent et un vieillard, pansaient un hongre palomino et une jument noire. Thalia ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, admirant les deux bêtes.

– Ce le palomino vient de Dorne, n'est-ce pas ? Petit et taillé pour la vitesse…

Le plus jeune des deux palefreniers leva la tête de son travail et la dévisagea effrontément :

– Vous vous y connaissez en chevaux ?

– Sans doute moins que toi, s'esclaffa Thalia. Je suis juste admirative.

Cette phrase eut l'air de ravir le jeune garçon. Il était de taille moyenne, presque maigre dans ses vêtements crottés. Il avait un visage malicieux, aux traits doux et taquins, et des yeux d'un bleu turquoise surprenant. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et pleins de paille : ils devaient être blond foncé une fois propres, mais actuellement, ils semblaient châtains.

Le garçon laissa tomber sa brosse et se tourna vers elle. Le vieux palefrenier leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le réprimanda pas.

– Vous êtes une combattante ? demanda l'adolescent avec intérêt en regardant son épée et son arc.

Thalia chercha du regard la servante qu'elle avait suivi, afin de voir si celle-ci avait disparu : mais non, elle l'attendait à deux pas de là. Thalia s'autorisa donc à répondre poliment au garçon :

– Oui.

– Vous savez vous battre à l'épée ?

– Moins bien que je ne tire à l'arc, s'amusa Thalia.

– On pourrait faire un concours, s'échauffa l'adolescent. Je tire très bien à l'arc moi aussi.

Thalia cilla, déstabilisée. Heureusement, la servante vint à son secours, et fit les présentations d'un air amusé :

– Seigneur Amantis, je vous présente Thalia Sand, qui se propose d'être votre garde du corps. Sand, voici le fils de lord Amantis : Lysan.

Thalia ouvrit de grands yeux, faisant éclater de rire le palefrenier… Qui n'était autre que le petit seigneur. L'archère se demanda brièvement si son manque de respect allait la conduire à la porte, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas :

– Alors, on le fait ce concours ? s'exclama Lysan.

**oOoOoOo**

Thalia fut donc engagée au service de lord Amantis.

Surveiller Lysan réclamait plus d'ingéniosité que de patience. Le gamin était trop gâté, mais il avait une volonté évidente de plaire et d'être aimé. Lui donner des ordres le braquait, mais lui lancer des défis marchait à tous les coups.

Lysan n'était pas « sauvage » du tout. Il était juste très hyperactif, et ne pouvait pas rester en place plus de dix minutes. Les heures d'étude obligatoires qu'il suivait tous les jours étaient un vrai calvaire pour lui. Il adorait monter à cheval, jouter, tirer à l'arc, bref, tout ce qui l'obligeait à se dépenser. Il aimait aussi se balader à travers la ville, s'occuper des chevaux ou des chiens… Thalia se mit très vite à aimer ce gamin avide de liberté, des rêves pleins les yeux, mais toujours enchaîné à son rang et à ses responsabilités.

Se sentant plus seule que jamais, Thalia trouva en lui une diversion bienvenue à sa mélancolie. Lysan n'était pas Anguy, il n'était pas Gendry : mais il était là, et tant qu'elle était à son service, Thalia avait une raison de se lever le matin.

Lysan détestait lire, et détestait écrire. Il détestait être cloîtré quelque part. Il détestait ne rien faire. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir explorer la ville, et il détestait s'ennuyer.

Thalia tourna tout cela à son avantage, et l'apprivoisa très vite. Deux jours après avoir été engagée, elle instaura un cours obligatoire de tir à l'arc, afin de l'obliger à rester chez lui tout en lui offrant une distraction. Et le lendemain, elle l'autorisa à explorer la ville avec elle, mais à pied uniquement, afin de le fatiguer.

Cela devint leur rituel quotidien. Durant leurs promenades, elle lui faisait remarquer des détails que les nobles ne voient pas : la fatigue évidente d'un marin, les regards hargneux que se jettent deux marchants… Et sur le chemin du retour, elle lui demandait se récolter trois informations qu'elle-même n'avait pas vues à l'aller.

– La marchande de fruits a vendu presque un tiers de son chariot. Le garçon boucher s'est battu, il a un coquard. Et la fille rousse au coin de la rue me trouve beau.

Ils revenaient d'une de leur promenade. Thalia se retourna pour voir la fille rousse en question, mais celle-ci ne les regardait pas.

– Ça ne compte pas, fit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

– Mais si !

– Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que les gens pensent. Tu dois te contenter de citer des faits, pas de faire des suppositions.

Après leur première rencontre, le tutoiement était resté. La mercenaire était vouvoyée par le noble et le noble tutoyé par la mercenaire : c'était une inversion cocasse.

Lysan haussa les épaules, et chercha du regard autre chose à constater. Ne trouvant rien, il lança un regard en coin à l'archère :

– Éclatant et Vol-de-Nuit vont avoir trois ans.

Ils s'agissaient des deux chevaux que Thalia avait vus lors de leur première rencontre. Éclatant était l'hongre palomino, et Vol-de-Nuit la jument noire. Éclatant était bien de race Dornienne, une pure beauté très bien dressée. Vol-de-Nuit était une demi-sang, plus robuste, et Thalia espérait secrètement pouvoir la monter un jour.

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu as vu mais que tu sais, s'amusa Thalia. Pas de triche ! Je t'ai fait voir trois faits, à toi de m'en donner trois, petit prince.

Le surnom affectueux de « petit prince » était venu tout naturellement, même si Lysan était loin d'être de sang royal. Le garçon ne s'en plaignait pas, ravi de ce surnom, et à présent, Thalia aurait été bien en peine de lui donner un autre titre.

Lysan fronça le nez, et regarda autour de lui de plus belle. Finalement, son visage s'éclaira :

– Le forgeron Thobo Mott te fusille du regard.

Thalia se tourna et vit qu'en effet, Thobo se trouvait sur le seuil de son échoppe pour discuter avec un client, et qu'il lui lançait un regard noir. Thalia le fixa en retour d'un air glacial, et bien vite Thobo retourna à ses affaires.

– Tu le connais ? s'intéressa Lysan.

Thalia lui fit un clin d'œil complice :

– Je lui dois mon plastron.

Le regard de Lysan dériva machinalement sur la pièce de métal qui couvrait la poitrine de la jeune femme puis, automatiquement, revint à son visage :

– Pourquoi ne t'aime-t-il pas ?

– Je l'ai traité de… Non, ton père m'en voudrait si je t'enseignais des gros mots.

Le regard de Lysan s'illumina, littéralement, et Thalia retint un reniflement moqueur. C'était trop facile de le distraire.

– Je te promets de ne pas les répéter.

– Bon, alors, dans ce cas…

Très vite, Lysan se mit à adorer Thalia. Être vénérée par un gamin de quatorze ans qui s'avère être votre employeur était une expérience nouvelle et très déstabilisante pour la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas désagréable de voir tant d'adoration dans ses prunelles. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Anguy quand elle lui apprenait à tirer à l'arc.

Au bout de huit jours, l'archère résolut aussi le problème des heures d'études, en assistant à la plupart d'entre elles. Le garçon mit une énergie nouvelle dans son travail afin de ne pas finir deuxième. Et Thalia, même si c'était à contrecœur, profita de l'enseignement d'un mestre. Son écriture s'améliora énormément.

Deux semaines après avoir été engagée, Thalia croisa lord Amantis dans un couloir de la maison. Il s'arrêta, et lui dit simplement qu'il la félicitait des progrès de Lysan. Le garçon sauvage et méfiant était presque doux comme un agneau à présent.

Ce ne fut que quelques mots, mais ils touchèrent profondément Thalia. La petite communauté des serviteurs des Amantis semblait l'avoir adoptée. Lysan commençait à la tutoyer. Et même à lui poser des questions personnelles.

Elle n'était plus juste un de ses gardes. Elle était sa gardienne.

– Tu as une famille ?

Thalia, qui aiguisait son épée pendant que Lysan brossait Éclatant, tressaillit. La question de son jeune maître l'avait prise au dépourvu. Le garçon le remarqua, et fronça les sourcils :

– Tu n'en as plus ?

– J'ai un père, dit lentement Thalia. Il vit à Braavos et ça fait des années que je ne l'ai pas vu.

– Et ta mère ?

– Morte.

– Je suis désolé, murmura le jeune garçon.

– Ne le sois pas. Tu n'en es pas responsable.

Thalia se remit à aiguiser son épée. Le maître d'arme des Amantis se faisait vieux et n'était pas le meilleur, mais il acceptait sans difficulté d'entraîner la jeune femme dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre. C'était lui qui lui avait conseillé de prendre plus soin de son épée, ce que Thalia s'appliquait désormais à faire.

– Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ? demanda Lysan d'un ton prudent.

Thalia prit son temps avant de répondre.

– J'avais un frère, Anguy.

– Il est mort ?

– Il est parti, un jour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Peut-être qu'il est mort, oui.

Lysan plissa le front, l'air pensif :

– Pourquoi il est parti ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Thalia. Il est juste parti comme ça. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander pourquoi.

– Il n'avait pas le droit, lâcha Lysan d'un ton définitif. Les frères et sœurs devraient se protéger l'un l'autre.

Et Thalia savait qu'il pensait à sa sœur à lui, si fermée sur elle-même, qu'il n'arrivait plus à aider.

La sœur de Lysan, Lydiane, ne sortait que très peu de la maison. Thalia ne l'avait vue qu'une ou deux fois, et la trouvait petite, maigre et sinistre. Lysan n'aimait pas en parler mais, loin de traduire un désintérêt, cette réticente masquait un profond chagrin. Il s'entendait très bien avec Lydiane avant la mort de leur mère.

– Ils ne le font pas toujours, lâcha la jeune femme.

Elle pensa à Anguy, puis aux princes de Dorne, puis aux Stark, puis à Gregor Clegane. Tous ces gens qui, par indifférence, impuissance ou dédain, n'avaient pas aidé leur famille.

– Je t'aiderai, toujours, moi ! fit Lysan avec défi. Je vaux mieux que n'importe quelle famille que tu pourrais avoir.

Thalia sourit, et posa sur le jeune garçon un regard empli d'affection.

– Oui, dit-elle doucement. Tu vaux mieux qu'une famille.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Thalia avait créé un lien très puissant entre Lysan et elle. Presque un sentiment de possessivité réciproque. Par exemple, Lysan n'aimait pas qu'elle appartienne à une communauté autre que celle de la maison, même si c'était celle d'un groupe de buveurs dans une auberge. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'on lui donne des ordres, ce qui tombait bien car Thalia n'aimait pas en recevoir de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

C'était elle que Lysan venait voir quand il ne comprenait pas une leçon ou s'était blessé en trébuchant dans l'écurie, c'était elle qu'il cherchait du regard quand il avait réussi un exercice difficile. Et c'était lui que Thalia surveillait en permanence, c'était à lui qu'elle adaptait ses horaires et ses habitudes, c'était à son pas qu'elle relevait la tête quand elle faisait ses étirements.

Bien sûr, elle continuait à rôder en ville pour se tenir au courant des rumeurs, à courir tous les matins, et à draguer n'importe qui le soir venu. Et puis, parfois, elle se contentait de boire tranquillement. Une ou deux fois, même, elle s'était assise à la table du Limier.

C'était peut-être une impression, mais il la regardait d'un air moins mauvais qu'avant. Il faut dire qu'elle parlait moins et faisait très attention à ne pas s'endormir ni même à somnoler. Une fois, elle lui avait même payé un pichet de vin, pour rembourser celui qu'elle lui avait bu le soir où elle avait appris la mort d'Anguy.

– Toi et moi avons à peu près le même rôle, dit-elle un soir à Sandor Clegane après quelques verres. Être l'ombre d'un gamin, je veux dire. Mais tu as un avantage certain sur moi : tu arrives à faire fuir les gens d'un seul regard noir.

Clegane se contenta de son rire rauque habituel :

– Tu as l'avantage de ne pas garder le roi.

– Pas faux, concéda Thalia.

Et Lysan était tellement adorable qu'il était impossible de ne pas s'attacher à lui… Alors que Joffrey, lui, était détestable. Parfois, à cause de l'alcool, le Limier racontait brièvement ce qui se passait à la cour. Le traitement réservé à Sansa Stark, surtout. Thalia était heureuse de servir Lysan quand Sandor lui racontait des choses pareilles.

Parfois, Thalia se disait avec fatalisme qu'elle avait peut-être besoin de centrer sa vie sur quelqu'un, au final. D'abord, ça avait été Anguy : sa famille, sa meute. Et maintenant, c'était Lysan, son seigneur, son maître.

Elle était plus chien que loup. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se trouver un surnom canin comme le Limier !

Étrangement, parmi les gardes, les mercenaires ou les hommes du Guet, la crédibilité de Thalia avait semblé grandir. On ne la traitait plus avec condescendance comme une fillette, à présent. Elle n'était plus la petite archère inoffensive qui attendait le retour de son frère, elle était Thalia Sand.

En un sens, c'était moins bien, parce que les gens semblaient soudainement réaliser qu'elle était une bâtarde, sans famille, sans nom. Et ils le lui faisaient sentir.

Mais, dans le même temps, les gens ne lui cherchaient plus noises. Les tenanciers des auberges et des tavernes qu'elle fréquentait le plus lui faisait crédit, maintenant, comme ils le faisaient aux hommes d'armes. Les hommes du Guet lui parlait sérieusement, au lieu de l'envoyer promener. Les marchants lui disaient « bonjour » ou « merci » au lieu de la toiser quand elle payait.

– La façon dont les gens te voient change avec le grade que tu as mais surtout la manière dont tu l'assumes, lui expliqua paisiblement le maître d'arme des Amantis.

Ser Emeric approchait de la soixantaine et ses réflexes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient, mais sa vue et son intelligence étaient intactes, et il avait toujours de bonnes critiques à faire. Quand Thalia avait du temps libre mais devait rester dans la demeure des Amantis, elle s'asseyait aux côtés du maître d'armes et ils discutaient à bâtons rompus. Leurs conversations pouvaient aussi bien porter sur le contexte politique actuel que sur les avantages comparés de la graisse de mouton et de l'huile de lin pour entretenir le cuir, en passant par des commentaires sur la bière de l'auberge la plus proche.

– Mon grade a changé, mais pas la façon dont je bosse, fit remarquer Thalia. J'ai toujours été comme ça.

– Hum. D'après ce que je sais, tu ne t'es jamais fait connaître. Tu as un frère que tu suivais, non ?

Thalia lui en avait vaguement parlé un jour où il s'était étonné qu'elle n'ait jamais été engagée comme garde du corps auparavant. La jeune femme grimaça, mais acquiesça.

– Voilà la différence : tu es sortie de l'ombre de ton frère et tu te consacres entièrement à Lysan. Les protecteurs ayant une telle dévotion envers leur employeur sont très rares, et c'est cela que les combattants voient en toi.

– Que je fais bien mon boulot ? fit Thalia d'un air perdu.

– Non, ta loyauté. Tu n'es peut-être pas meilleure qu'eux, et tu ne te leurres pas dessus, mais tu es loyale. Ni l'argent ni les honneurs ne peuvent briser le lien entre toi et Lysan. Tu es une extension de la famille Amantis. Tu n'es plus n'importe qui. Tu appartiens à ce gamin.

Thalia haussa les épaules, puis le visage de Sandor Clegane lui revint en mémoire et elle esquissa un rictus :

– Comme un chien à son maître.

– Exactement, fit Ser Emeric d'un ton sec.

Thalia y réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules. Ça lui convenait d'être ce genre de chien, pour ce genre de maître.

Si Lysan avait été aussi arrogant et cruel que Joffrey, qui avait fait décapiter le seigneur du Nord sous les yeux de sa fille et déclenché bêtement une guerre, alors Thalia n'aurait pas accepté ce rôle. Elle se serait probablement enfuie. Elle était beaucoup trop sauvage pour accepter un maître qui ne lui convenait pas.

Elle se demanda brièvement si le Limier en aurait un jour assez des Lannister. Il ne les avait pas choisis : Thalia se doutait bien qu'entre Ser Gregor Clegane et la Maison Lannister, ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un réel choix… Alors peut-être qu'un jour, le Limier en aurait assez de se faire appeler « chien » par un gamin narcissique.

Peu probable.

Clegane était fidèle à ses serments. Il en faudrait beaucoup pour qu'il renonce aux Lannister. Un chien peut encaisser un grand nombre de coups de pieds avant de se retourner contre son maître.

– Donc je suis le Limier du petit prince ? blagua-t-elle.

Ser Emeric émit un grand rire sonore :

– Par les Sept, non ! Le Limier est un vrai molosse, né pour mordre. Tout ce qu'il attend de son maître, c'est l'ordre de tuer. Il n'y a aucune affection entre lui et le roi Joffrey. Toi et Lysan, vous vous appréciez. Tu mourrais pour lui, pas seulement par devoir mais aussi par conviction et il ferait tout pour t'épargner, pas parce que tu lui es utile mais parce qu'il tient à toi.

Thalia resta impassible, mais une douce chaleur inonda sa poitrine. C'était réconfortant de savoir qu'elle faisait à nouveau partie d'un ensemble, que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle.

– Lysan voudrait que tu portes les armoiries de sa Maison, dit soudain Ser Emeric.

Thalia haussa les sourcils si haut qu'ils disparurent derrière ses mèches rebelles. Ses cheveux étaient désormais assez longs pour qu'elle les attache en une courte queue, mais elle les laissait souvent libres et ébouriffés.

– Moi ? Je suis une mercenaire. Je n'ai pas prêté de serment officiel ni rien. Je ne suis pas chevalier, et encore moins chevalier-lige. Comment pourrais-je porter ses armes ?

– Tu t'es engagée auprès de lord Amantis, fit Emeric avec un sourire en coin. Et tu ne trahiras pas Lysan. Tu es son « archère-lige ». Que vaut un serment face à une loyauté sincère ?

Thalia ricana.

– Je connais quelqu'un qui me dirait probablement qu'il vaut mieux être un chien qu'un chevalier. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Ser Emeric.

Le vieux chevalier se contenta d'agiter la main, nullement offensé :

– Bref. Tu peux jurer fidélité à Lysan de la manière que tu le souhaiteras, tu sais. Il n'accordera aucune attention aux formes, tant que les mots viennent de toi. Tu sais qu'il s'est déjà renseigné auprès de moi pour savoir si tu accepterais de porter une armure avec son blason ?

– Jamais de la vie je ne porterai une armure, fit Thalia d'un ton définitif.

Emeric se contenta de rire, et sortir de sa poche un médaillon rond, aussi large que la paume de sa main, en bronze. L'une des faces présentait d'étranges accroches, et l'autre représentait, en relief, le blason des Amantis : un loup des sables en train de bondir.

Les loups des sables n'existaient qu'à Dorne : ils étaient le résultat de croisements accidentels entre des chacals issus des déserts et des chiens revenus à l'état sauvage. Ils ressemblaient à des loups, en beaucoup plus petits et plus fins. Ils pouvaient également être apprivoisés comme des chiens. Une bête moitié sauvage, moitié domestique.

– Pas besoin d'armure pour porter ce blason-là, dit Emeric d'un ton bourru. Il se fixe à la ceinture ou au fourreau de l'épée. Je le portais quand j'étais un jeune écuyer au service de lord Cyan Amantis… J'étais beaucoup trop fauché pour m'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un plastron.

Émue, Thalia prit le médaillon et en caressa un instant la surface. La silhouette du loup avait été dessinée avec beaucoup de précision, et même si le métal était un peu terni, il n'en restait pas moins un cadeau magnifique.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Ser Emeric…

– Ne dis rien et contente-toi de veiller sur Lysan, grommela le vieux maître d'arme. Le voilà, d'ailleurs.

Cette dernière indication était inutile : Thalia aurait reconnu le pas de Lysan entre tous. Le jeune garçon venait de quitter la maison, et traversait la cour à grands pas, se dirigeant vers eux avec enthousiasme.

Thalia inspira un grand coup, puis se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Ils se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin de la maison. Lysan leva sur elle un regard surpris, mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler : Thalia avait dégainé son épée et mis un genou en terre, s'appuyant sur sa lame plantée dans le sol, dans la position d'un chevalier qui prête serment.

– Moi, Thalia Sand de Dorne, je m'engage à veiller sur toi, Lysan Amantis de Dorne. Je m'engage à te protéger de tous tes ennemis, à tuer et à mourir si tu le juges nécessaire. Je jure de ne jamais te mentir, jamais te tromper, jamais te trahir ni me trahir moi-même, tant que tu voudras me garder près de toi.

Elle releva la tête, et planta son regard dans celui, écarquillé, du jeune garçon :

– Je ne suis pas chevalier, mais à partir de maintenant, mon épée et ma vie t'appartiennent.

Aucun serment ne ressemblait à celui-ci, mais Thalia ne regrettait en rien la manière dont elle l'avait formulé. C'était ce qu'elle lui offrait, rien de moi, rien de plus.

Pas d'honneur, pas de gloire, pas d'histoires de prouesses accomplies pour la renommée de sa Maison. Elle lui offrait la vérité, le risque qu'elle prenait de mourir ou de se salir les mains, le risque qu'elle prenait de souffrir, et le fait qu'elle acceptait ces risques pour lui. Sans mensonges et sans dissimulation.

Lysan resta silencieux une brève seconde, puis s'agenouilla en face de Thalia. Ses grands yeux turquoise étaient sérieux, sans aucune trace de rire.

– Je ne sais pas quoi jurer en échange, dit-il avec hésitation.

Thalia sourit, et se redressa, avant de tendre la main à l'adolescent pour le remettre debout d'une poigne vigoureuse. Elle s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point il était petit et léger, comparé à elle. Même si Thalia était grande pour une femme, elle n'était pas une géante. Lysan n'était qu'un gringalet, tout en os, léger comme une plume.

D'un geste familier, peut-être pas très réglementaire mais purement instinctif, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

– Contente-toi de me promettre que tu ne te trahiras jamais. C'est si facile de renier sa vraie nature en ces temps troublés.

– Alors je le jure, promit Lysan d'un air grave. Je jure que je serai toujours quelqu'un de bien et que tu ne me détesteras jamais.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux avec sérieux, conscients de la solennité du moment. Derrière eux, Ser Emeric les regardait avec émotion, tenant entre ses mains le médaillon aux armes des Amantis.

Puis soudain, Lysan sourit.

– Tu porteras le blason de ma Maison, maintenant ?

– Oui, rit Thalia. Oui, je porterai ton blason, petit prince. Ça serait même un grand honneur pour moi.

.

* * *

.

_A suivre._

_._

_(J'ai bien ce chapitre finalement. Il est mignon =D)_


	6. Le palais royal

_Salut **Louve** ! Oui, il est trop mignon Lysan x) Et Thalia est cool. Vraiment cool. Et vraiment cinglée. Mais, eh, je l'adore, même si c'est une de mes OC les plus misérables x)_

_**Hiyoru**, le retour ! xD Oui, ça s'écrit bien comme ça x) Et visiblement, Lysan a un petit fan-club ! On le comprend. Il est vraiment trognon. Il permet à Thalia d'avoir une raison de se lever le matin. Parce que Thalia a visiblement un problème : c'est une bête de meute, quand elle est toute seule, elle sombre..._

_Salut **stephtvdiaries** x) Oui, le précédent chapitre était tout mignon et gentil, et pour une fois, Thalia trouve un peu la paix... Lysan est trop adorable pour inspirer autre chose que de l'affection de toute façon xD Je trouvais que ça manquait de gentils dans l'histoire !_

_Merci **FolleDingue** x) La suite est déjà écrite, et donc la publication sera régulière._

_._

_Mwahahaha, retour au coeur de l'action ! Enfin, dans la mesure du raisonnable, c'est à dire collée au mur et dans les coins d'ombres, elle est pas folle Thalia !_

_Enfin bref, elle va revoir ce cher Limier, continuer bien sûr à garder une distance de sécurité avec lui (à cause de l'épée, voyez-vous), rencontrer un certain mercenaire qui va lui sortir par les trous de nez, et... Enfin, vous verrez bien !_

_._

* * *

_._

_**Chapitre 6**_

**Le palais royal**

**.**

Cela faisait trois mois que Thalia était au service des Amantis, et que la guerre avait commencé. Jusqu'ici, il y avait eu assez peu de répercussions à Port-Réal. Quelques réfugiés, des deuils frappant régulièrement les familles de soldats… Et bien sûr, toujours pas de Main du Roi, puisque lord Tywin était en compagne contre le Jeune Loup.

Thalia n'avait jamais apprécié aucune période de sa vie autant que celle-ci. À certains moments, elle oubliait Anguy et le vide que sa perte avait laissé dans son cœur. Comme en cet instant, alors qu'elle aiguisait son épée, assise sur un seau retourné près de l'armurerie de la demeure des Amantis. Emeric était en train d'entretenir les différents fourreaux et baudriers près d'elle, et Lysan debout à quelques mètres de là, s'entraînait au tir à l'arc.

– Demain, je vais au palais, dit brusquement Lysan.

Et voilà, la magie du moment était rompue. Thalia ne leva pourtant pas la tête de son épée, alors que le petit prince poursuivait :

– Père pense que j'ai assez rattrapé mon retard en matière de mièvreries…

Thalia émit un bruit amusé. Les _mièvreries_ était le nom qu'elle donnait aux usages de la cour, et Lysan avait repris l'appellation avec joie.

Ser Emeric, qui graissait une selle non loin de l'endroit où le jeune lord et sa gardienne discutaient, lâcha un ricanement.

– N'utilise pas ce mot près de ton père ou Thalia se fera tirer les oreilles.

Lysan eut l'air grandement diverti par l'idée d'un tel spectacle, puis reprit son sérieux.

– Je vais m'ennuyer au palais.

Thalia claqua de la langue avec agacement. Ce gosse était pourri-gâté. Il avait bien de la chance que son père ait réussi à l'introduire au palais, malgré son statut de fils du frère cadet d'un petit noble de Dorne ! Lord Amantis n'avait réussi ce tour de force que parce que le prince Tommen n'avait aucun compagnon de jeu de son âge.

Même si Lysan était plus proche de l'âge de Joffrey, il était très gentil avec les enfants plus jeunes que lui, et Tommen s'était montré enchanté par la proposition.

– Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, se contenta-t-elle de dire. Et puis de toute façon, tu n'iras que quatre jours par semaine…

– Tu viendras avec moi ?

Thalia releva la tête, surprise.

– Je suis une mercenaire. Mercenaire-lige mais mercenaire quand même. Tu n'as pas un rang assez élevé pour emmener une mercenaire armée jusqu'aux dents dans le palais. Surtout moi, une bâtarde de Dorne…

Les bâtards étaient mal vus. Dès que Thalia prononçait son nom, _Sand_, les yeux se plissaient de méfiance et les mentons se redressaient avec mépris. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Thalia et Anguy s'étaient inventés le nom de « Archer », parce que le fait de prononcer ce nom sablonneux faisait d'eux des parias. Pas chien, pas loup. Une race à part.

Oui, c'était comme ça que les gens voyaient les bâtards. On les tolérait tant qu'ils étaient utiles. On les chassait ou on les ignorait, on les utilisait si on pouvait, mais on ne cessait jamais de les mépriser.

_C'est ça_, songea la jeune femme en frottant sa lame avec hargne. _Chien-loup, bâtard… C'est une bête fauve qui n'a pas sa place au milieu des gens bien propres sur eux. Que son maître le tienne bien en laisse ou la foule le chassera à coups de pierres. Qu'il fuie ou qu'il crève, du moment qu'il disparaît ! Il ne manquera à personne. Un chien-loup n'est qu'un bâtard après tout._

– Tu n'y es jamais allée ? fit Lysan avec curiosité.

– Si, lâcha Thalia sans lever les yeux de son épée. Quand je travaillais comme coursière. Mais je n'étais pas considérée comme dangereuse à ce moment-là. Maintenant, je suis considérée comme dangereuse. Il y a certaines zones du palais où je ne pourrais pas aller.

– Certaines zones ? Pas toutes alors !

Thalia rit en voyant l'air calculateur du gamin, et lui ôta bien vite ses illusions :

– Les beaux salons, la salle du trône, les quartiers des chambres, les couloirs bien propres… Tout ça, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller. Je peux me balader dans les cours ou marcher dans les galeries qui permettent d'observer les terrains d'entraînement des soldats, mais c'est tout.

– Viens avec moi quand même, plaida Lysan. S'il-te-plaît !

Thalia ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, quand soudain Lysan s'exclama :

– On ira à cheval et tu monteras Vol-de-Nuit !

Thalia referma la bouche avec un claquement sec. Vol-de-Nuit, la jument puissante et rapide, avec ses attaches fines et sa croupe robuste, le meilleur cheval dont elle aurait pu rêver ?

– Bon, d'accord, grommela-t-elle. Je viendrai.

Elle tint parole et, lorsque Lysan se rendit au palais pour rencontrer Tommen, elle l'accompagnait. Lysan montait Éclatant, et elle Vol-de-Nuit. Elle ne regrettait rien : ce cheval était une pure merveille. Il était très rapide, mais également agile et puissant.

Tommen était venu au-devant de Lysan, impatient de rencontrer son nouveau camarade de jeu. Thalia dut donc sauter à bas de son cheval et prendre les rênes de celui de son jeune seigneur, afin que celui-ci puisse descendre et saluer le frère du roi. Visiblement, à en juger par l'enthousiasme débordant de Tommen et le sourire de Lysan, tandis qu'ils commençaient à discuter, le courant passait bien entre eux.

– Vous pouvez mener les chevaux à l'écurie, l'informa un garde. On prendra soin d'eux en attendant que vous les récupériez.

_Et en attendant qu'on me récupère, moi, je me tourne les pouces ?_ faillit lui répondre Thalia.

Au lieu de ça, elle le remercia poliment et mena les chevaux à l'écurie que le garde lui avait indiquée. Elle flâna un moment parmi les stalles, observant les bêtes et admirant les plus belles. Au bout d'un moment, un grand étalon noir à l'air mauvais faillit la mordre par surprise, et elle quitta l'écurie pour marcher dehors.

Il lui restait deux bonnes heures à tuer avant que Lysan ne revienne, aussi Thalia se dirigea vers les galeries ouvertes qui longeaient les terrains d'entraînement des soldats. Elle se doutait bien qu'on ne lui permettrait pas de se joindre aux combats, mais elle pourrait toujours observer : peut-être apprendrait-elle quelques attaques, comme ça.

Finalement, l'observation des soldats se révéla fascinante. Thalia avait toujours été du genre attentif, et elle parvenait assez rapidement à jauger les forces des adversaires qui s'exerçaient sous ses yeux. Certains étaient rapides, d'autres patients, d'autres s'essoufflaient vite… Il y avait là un flot d'informations à emmagasiner pour les réutiliser plus tard. Savoir qui se déplaçait lentement, qui avait la technique la plus élaborée, qui cherchait à épater la galerie et qui préservait son énergie pour un assaut final, qui était le plus robuste, qui était le plus rusé…

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

– Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ? demanda Lysan en enfourchant Éclatant tandis qu'elle tenait le cheval à la bride.

– Pas du tout, fit Thalia en enfourchant Vol-de-Nuit. Et toi ?

Lysan se mit à lui parler avec enthousiasme du prince Tommen. Le frère du roi était visiblement un petit garçon tout aussi turbulent que lui, et les deux enfants s'étaient très bien entendus.

– Je retourne le voir demain, sourit Lysan. Tu viendras ?

– Hum. Avec Vol-de-Nuit ?

– Bien sûr !

– Alors d'accord.

Les visites au palais devinrent donc une part de la routine de Thalia. C'était distrayant. Elle eut ainsi l'occasion de voir Sansa Stark, souvent accompagnée par le Limier. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il agissait comme un chien de garde avec cette enfant : elle aurait agi de même.

Il était difficile, pour ceux qui comme eux avaient subi tant d'injustices, de voir quelqu'un d'innocent subir d'incessantes cruautés.

Thalia eut plusieurs fois l'occasion de croiser Sandor Clegane, aussi, et de lui parler. Discuter avec lui tenait de l'épreuve du combattant : il était incroyablement plus agressif quand il n'était pas ivre. Il était également plus taciturne, plus sombre : et pourtant, les Sept savaient qu'il était déjà sombre quand il avait bu !

Mais Thalia s'aperçut qu'il lui parlait plus facilement à elle qu'à n'importe lequel de ses camarades d'armes. Ce n'était pas si étrange que ça, après tout : c'était aussi avec lui que Thalia parlait le plus facilement. D'une certaine façon, ils se ressemblaient : ils n'étaient pas chevaliers, mais ils appartenaient corps et âme à la protection d'un jeune garçon.

Comme des chiens de garde, quoique dans le cas de Thalia, le terme « loup de garde » aurait été plus approprié, en rapport avec le blason qu'elle portait.

Il semblait qu'ils aient les mêmes opinions tranchées à propos de certaines choses, comme la chevalerie, les serments, les mièvreries de la cour. Thalia ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il méprisait les récits de gloire et Sandor ne l'interrogea pas sur sa haine des chevaliers. Ils avaient cette aversion-là en commun, et ils se moquaient bien de leurs raisons.

Une fois, dans un élan de témérité, Thalia demanda au Limier s'il ne voulait pas s'entraîner avec elle, pour lui apprendre à mieux manier l'épée. Sandor était de bonne humeur ce jour-là : il se contenta de ricaner et de l'envoyer se faire voir.

Thalia se garda bien de réitérer sa demande.

Elle se demandait parfois ce que le Limier voyait en elle. Une gamine présomptueuse ? Une femme qui se prenait pour un homme ? Une guerrière qui ne cessait de s'améliorer ? Un reflet déformé et plus positif de ce que pouvait être la vie de bouclier-lige ? Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait boire et à qui il pouvait raconter avec hargne, et sans arrières pensées, toutes les cruautés du jeune roi Joffrey ?

Elle préférait ne pas trop se poser de question. Elle-même n'était sûre de la façon dont elle le voyait. Ce guerrier terrifiant qui avait tenu tête à la Montagne ? Ce soudard qui s'esclaffait avec elle à la taverne ? Cet homme qui l'avait sauvée un soir d'une agression ? Un personnage cynique avec qui elle pouvait dire du mal de la Garde Royale ? Un tueur effrayant, capable d'assassiner n'importe quel innocent sans le moindre remord ? Le chien du roi Joffrey, vigilant gardien des Lannister ? L'homme qui protégeait tacitement la petite Stark, brûlant de colère contre ce qu'elle subissait ?

Thalia se lia également d'amitié avec d'autres personnes au palais. Les archers et les arbalétriers, surtout : après l'avoir tout d'abord provoquée comme si elle n'était qu'une jeunette sans expérience, ils ravalèrent bien vite leurs moqueries après un petit concours improvisé. Ils la considérèrent d'un œil neuf, et depuis, quand Thalia s'ennuyait, elle était toujours la bienvenue là où il se trouvait des archers.

Plusieurs soldats s'attachèrent aussi à elle. Par moquerie, au départ, ils l'invitèrent à se joindre aux combats. Elle les prit par surprise et en ficha deux à terre avant qu'ils ne réalisent qu'ils la sous-estimaient. Même si elle s'attira ainsi l'animosité d'une grande partie de la garde, plusieurs soldats furent enthousiasmés par la démonstration. Plusieurs fois, dans une taverne ou bien au corps de garde, ils l'invitèrent à partager leur table.

Thalia n'était pas dupe : la moitié d'entre eux voulait coucher avec elle. Mais hors de question d'accéder à leurs attentes ou bien ils la prendraient pour la prostituée attitrée du château, avant de voir qu'elle était une guerrière. Elle ne toucherait pas un seul de ces soldats.

– Ils ne demandent que ça, ricana le Limier.

Sandor Clegane et Thalia, debout dans l'une des galeries qui dominaient les terrains d'entrainement, observaient les amis de l'archère qui s'exerçaient. Certains d'entre eux, avant d'entrer sur le terrain, avaient lancé des œillades enflammées à la jeune femme.

Il arrivait souvent au Limier et à l'archère de se retrouver là. C'était à cet endroit que Thalia passait le plus clair de son temps quand elle se trouvait au château, et quand le Limier venait prendre l'air, c'était aussi là qu'il se rendait. La plupart des chevaliers ou des nobles méprisaient les exercices des soldats du commun, et Clegane était ainsi assuré de ne pas trouver dans les galeries tous ces gens qu'il détestait.

Souvent, le Limier se contentait de regarder ce qui se passait en bas, sans s'accouder à la balustrade ni s'adosser au mur : il restait en retrait, dans l'ombre, afin de ne pas être vu des soldats. Thalia, elle, ne se gênait pas pour prendre ses aises, et faisait même parfois des signes aux hommes sur le terrain. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ni l'un ni l'autre, sauf pour quelques commentaires acerbes quand ils voyaient une technique particulièrement lamentable. Ils appréciaient le silence.

La jeune femme jeta un regard blasé aux gardes qui s'entraînaient, et leva les yeux au ciel quand l'un des hommes lui sourit.

– Hors de question d'être la putain de la garde. Déjà, ils ne sont pas mon genre, et ensuite, je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir.

Clegane la regarda d'un air narquois. Thalia constata distraitement qu'elle réussissait de mieux en mieux à interpréter les expressions de son visage brûlé. Puis elle se stoppa soudain, et jeta un regard presque choqué au Limier :

– Par les sept Enfers, est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de te parler de ma vie sexuelle ? Mais c'est privé !

Clegane éclata d'un rire sonore qui fit sursauter tout le monde dans la galerie, et s'éloigna sans cesser de rire, ce qui sembla terrifier tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Il laissait derrière lui une Thalia mortifiée, les joues cramoisies.

Leurs rapports ne changèrent pas, oscillants entre confiance et méfiance, complicité et prise de distance. Seulement, Thalia songea à son genre d'homme. Pas ceux avec qui elle couchait un soir et dont elle ne connaissait souvent pas le nom, mais plutôt les rares personnes avec qui elle avait eu plus ou moins une relation. On pouvait appeler ça son « élite ».

Il n'y en avait que trois. Morden, Willos, et Steffon. C'était des mercenaires ou des voleurs, souvent plus âgés que Thalia. Les deux premiers avaient déjà tué, et tous étaient des brutes. Pas de beaux chevaliers sur leurs blanc destrier. Mais ils étaient francs avec elle, d'une franchise à la limite de la dureté. Thalia appréciait passer quelques temps avec les bellâtres ou les jolis cœurs comme Alia, bien sûr, mais les paroles mielleuses finissaient par la rebuter. Si elle faisait le compte, elle avait toujours été attirée par les gens dangereux.

Morden, son premier amour, avec qui elle et Anguy avaient voyagé dans le Bief, était un jeune homme sarcastique qui avait à son actif plusieurs bagarres meurtrières au couteau, mais il sauvait les demoiselles en détresse et aidait les enfants coincés dans les arbres. Willos était un bandit patibulaire de trente ans avec qui Anguy s'était associé durant un de leurs passages à Accalmie, pour tendre une embuscade à une fille afin que l'archer la sauve et qu'elle l'emmène dans son lit par reconnaissance : mais Willos n'avait pas frappé la fille. Steffon était adolescent (Thalia l'avait dépucelé d'ailleurs), un soi-disant marchand de chevaux, et arnaqueur professionnel : mais il utilisait son or pour prendre soin de toute une tripotée d'orphelins et de gamins des rues dont il se considérait comme le grand frère.

Oui, Thalia était attirée par les gens dangereux. Mais des gens ayant également un sens moral étrangement droit, une sorte d'honneur auquel ils ne faillaient jamais.

Alors… Eh bien, d'une certaine façon, elle pouvait considérer que Sandor Clegane faisait partie de son « élite ». Et si rien ne changea dans l'ébauche de relation cordiale qu'il y avait entre eux, cela changea singulièrement le regard que Thalia posait sur lui.

Lysan fut invité à l'anniversaire du roi Joffrey, au titre d'ami du prince Tommen. De ce fait, Thalia fut invitée également. Des « réjouissances » étaient au programme, et les hommes des invités pouvaient y participer. Mais il n'y avait que des combats, ce que Thalia déplora : même si elle était assez bonne à l'épée, elle était meilleure à l'arc, et elle aurait aimé remporter un concours de tir…

Lysan, lui, était plutôt content qu'elle ne participe pas. Elle était son bouclier-lige à lui, elle n'avait pas à se battre pour les beaux yeux du roi Joffrey.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Joffrey, Thalia se tint dans le public, derrière Lysan. Le jeune garçon aurait voulu être près de Tommen, mais il n'avait pas un rang assez élevé pour être assis près de la loge royale.

Thalia n'avait guère d'intérêt pour Tommen. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les combats. Celui du Limier fut rapide, presque décevant : son adversaire n'avait pas l'ombre d'un espoir de victoire, et Thalia eut un élan de dédain à son égard. Comme si ce type avait eu une chance contre Clegane.

Les combats l'accaparèrent tellement qu'elle ne prêta qu'une attention distraite à l'arrivée du Nain, escorté par une bande de sauvages. Ce n'est que le lendemain, alors qu'elle observait encore une fois les soldats s'exercer, qu'elle nota les importants bouleversements produits par l'arrivée du Nain, Tyrion Lannister.

Il y avait des hommes des montagnes partout. Ils puaient (enfin, plus que des soldats normaux), ils étaient laids, effrayants et sales. Thalia les évitait de son mieux, mais sa tâche était compliquée par la reine Cercei. Étant donné que les barbares n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans le palais, ils se retrouvaient souvent dans les cours d'entraînement, justement là où Thalia passait son temps.

Un autre conséquence, positive celle-là, était l'acceptation tacite de Thalia chez les soldats. Les gardes, archers et autres hommes du palais semblaient avoir oublié tous leurs différents et présentaient un front uni face à ces sauvages dont ils ne voulaient pas. Thalia fut ravie de voir qu'elle était considérée comme appartenant à la communauté des hommes du palais : plus personne ne lui cherchait noises.

– Si les ennuis ne viennent pas de là, ils viendront d'ailleurs, se contenta de dire Sandor.

Thalia lui jeta un regard farouche par-dessus sa chope de bière.

– Espèce de défaitiste.

Clegane ricana et les resservit tous les deux, sans nier. Thalia grimaça une espèce de sourire en constatant qu'ils ressemblaient à deux vieux camarades de beuverie. Elle passait presque un soir sur trois à boire avec lui à l'_Oiseau Moqueur _au lieu de courir les tavernes comme une traînée. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle aimait bien cette sorte de routine.

La vie à Port-Réal n'était pas si mal après tout.

**oOoOoOo**

Outre ses sauvages, le Nain avait également amené un mercenaire.

Il s'appelait Bronn. Thalia le jaugeait, intriguée. Il était visiblement l'homme de confiance de Tyrion Lannister, et faisait preuve d'une insolence tranquille qui mettait en boule les nerfs de tous les chevaliers. Ses sarcasmes étaient aussi acérés que sa lame, et il n'hésitait jamais à rembarrer ceux qui le prenaient de haut, quel que soit leur rang.

Avec ses traits creusés, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux sombres, il avait un air de loup. Le genre de type qui tue sans remords, qui vend toute conscience morale pour quelques dragons d'or, et qui pourrait commettre les pires atrocités sans sourciller. Pas une brute, non. Un homme intelligent. Un prédateur. Un loup, en somme.

Souvent, Bronn observait les entraînements des soldats, appuyé contre la balustrade de la galerie juste en face de celle de Thalia. Quand elle relevait les yeux des affrontements, parfois, leurs regards se croisaient.

Et ça la dérangeait.

– J'hésite entre lui dire d'aller se faire foutre et l'attaquer épée à la main pour voir ce qu'il vaut, dit un jour Thalia à Sandor.

Cette fois, ils se trouvaient dans un des couloirs qui menaient aux galeries d'observation des terrains d'entraînements. Les couloirs de pierres gardaient un peu de fraîcheur par ce temps de canicule. Et surtout, Bronn n'y était pas.

– Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? grogna Sandor.

– Oh, comme si toi aussi tu ne mourrais pas d'envie de le couper en deux ! fit Thalia en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est tellement _agaçant_. Comme pas mal de gens ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs.

Le Limier acquiesça d'un grognement.

Clegane et Bronn se toisaient également, quand ils se croisaient. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas, ça crevait les yeux. Comme un chien et un loup, leur instinct les poussait à se jeter à la gorge l'un de l'autre. Thalia observait ce manège avec intérêt, presque amusement.

Elle, elle était mi-chien mi-loup. Et plutôt chien, en ce moment.

– D'une certaine façon, il n'est pas très différent de toi ou de moi, fit-elle soudain. Il n'attend qu'une chose, c'est qu'une proie lui passe sous le museau. Pour pouvoir passer à l'attaque.

Clegane jeta un regard moqueur à la jeune femme :

– Tu n'es pas comme ça, gamine.

– Cesse de m'appeler « gamine », se renfrogna Thalia. Et pourquoi je ne serais pas comme ça ?

– Pas les épaules, se contenta de dire le Limier. Pas la carrure.

Thalia croisa les bras d'un air mécontent, et s'adossa au mur derrière elle pour faire face à Clegane. La fraîcheur des pierres dans son dos la fit frissonner, mais elle ne cilla pas, et lâcha d'un ton glacial :

– Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus fragile que toi que je ne suis pas une tueuse, _Limier_.

Sandor laissa échapper son rire rauque semblable à un aboiement, et se pencha vers elle, les yeux étincelants.

– Tu as déjà ouvert un type en deux d'un coup d'épée ? T'es-tu retrouvée couverte de sang jusqu'à en avoir le goût dans la bouche ? Éventrer tout ce qu'il y a devant toi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne, tellement tu es dans la fièvre du combat ? Tu as déjà ri à gorge déployée après avoir fait une vraie boucherie, juste parce que tuer te rend euphorique ?

C'était la première fois que Thalia l'entendait parler autant, et la manière dont il avait décrit le combat, avec tant de sauvagerie, tant de férocité… La jeune femme garda le menton haut et avança d'un pas, les yeux rivés dans ceux du Limier. Le plus effrayant chez Sandor, ce n'était pas son visage brûlé, c'était ses yeux, ses yeux tellement pleins de haine que le regarder c'était comme se prendre une gifle en pleine face.

Thalia n'avait pas peur de regarder ses yeux. Un jour, elle avait eu les mêmes.

– Pour qui tu me prends ? fit-elle d'une voix plus basse qu'auparavant. Je sais ce que ça fait de tuer, je sais ce que c'est d'en être grisé. Je sais ce que ça fait d'en perdre la raison et d'aimer ça.

C'était meilleur que toutes ces saloperies de drogues. Quand on ouvre la gorge d'un type, on est un dieu. Il n'y avait plus ni maître ni morale, on était la violence, la toute-puissance, la Mort en personne. On était les Sept incarnés et personne ne pouvait nous arrêter. Alors comment ne pas aimer ça ?

Sandor la regarda différemment, avec attention. Thalia soutint son regard. Elle n'avait expérimenté cette fièvre que très rarement, mais toujours avec la même intensité sauvage.

Quand elle avait tué le meurtrier de sa mère… Quand elle et Anguy avaient massacré une bande de quatre types ivres qui les avaient attaqués dans les bois. Quand elle avait été poursuivie par un boucher après avoir dérobé un jambon. Quand elle avait taillé dans le tas en fuyant une bagarre… Les occasions de tuer avaient été nombreuses. Elle ne s'était jamais dérobée.

Alors elle soutint sans ciller le regard de Clegane. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Ils avaient rarement été aussi proches physiquement. L'air était chargé de tension.

– Ce type aussi le sait, grogna soudain le Limier en tournant la tête vers la galerie.

L'affrontement de regard fut rompu et Thalia se décala insensiblement pour mettre au moins un pas de distance entre elle et Clegane, mal à l'aise. Puis elle lâcha :

– Exact. La seule différence entre nous, c'est que tu es le plus grand.

Cela fit ricaner le Limier. Un rire sans joie, si sombre et cruel que n'importe qui en aurait eu les cheveux dressés sur la tête. Thalia ne fit que frissonner.

Elle commençait à s'habituer à la dangerosité de Sandor Clegane. Tout comme elle s'habituait à la puanteur des sauvages ou aux regards scrutateurs de Bronn.

Elle s'habituait à tout.

Et puis il y eu cette descente chez Chataya.

Le Guet fit irruption dans le bordel et tua une mère et son bébé. Thalia en entendit parler le lendemain, et elle quitta précipitamment le palais pour se rendre dans le luxueux bordel. En apparence, tout le monde y agissait comme d'habitude, même si quelqu'un lavait frénétiquement le sol du hall.

Thalia ne dit rien, choquée au-delà des mots.

– Thalia ?

Dancy avait un sourire un peu tremblant, mais elle restait brave. L'archère la serra brièvement dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé, puis la regarda avec inquiétude.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, murmura Dancy. C'est juste… On a toutes du mal à se remettre du choc.

– Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? murmura Thalia.

Tuer un bébé… Ce n'était pas l'acte en lui-même qui l'horrifiait. Elle savait qu'elle-même était une tueuse : elle avait déjà tué des gens, pas mal de gens même, et parfois avec une sauvagerie de fauve. Cette même sauvagerie que le Limier décrivait si bien.

Mais un bébé, un bébé incapable de se défendre, arraché des bras de sa mère et égorgé ? Où était la raison, où était le but ? Où était l'ivresse ?

– C'était la fille de Robert Baratheon, se contenta de dire Dancy. Sa fille bâtarde.

Thalia la regarda sans comprendre pendant une seconde, puis ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle avait jusque-là fait la sourde oreille aux rumeurs qui accusaient Joffrey de ne pas être un Baratheon. Mais si les hommes du Guet se mettaient à tuer les bâtards, alors… Alors c'était que l'ordre venait du trône, et qu'il avait été donné pour une bonne raison.

– Oh.

Dancy prit sa main et la serra. Fort.

– Sois prudente, Thalia. Tu es dans l'antre des lions, toi.

L'archère prit bonne note de ce conseil. Les Lannister étaient peut-être bons pour les Amantis, et par extension pour elle, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils étaient dangereux.

Décidément, Thalia passait sa vie à fréquenter des gens dangereux.

– Et pour toi ? Ça ira ?

Dancy hocha la tête.

– Il le faut bien. Pour lord Baelish…

– Le Grand Argentier ? s'étonna Thalia. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

– Tu l'ignores ? Lord Baelish a acheté cette maison. Chataya n'est qu'une intermédiaire : c'est lui le maître.

Thalia fronça le nez. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Baelish : avec sa moustache et son petit sourire, elle lui trouvait un air doucereux et faux-cul qui lui donnait envie de le frapper.

– Et alors ?

Dancy la regarda avec amusement :

– Lord Baelish peut se montrer dangereux aussi. Très dangereux. Aucune de nous n'a envie de lui faire perdre de l'argent…

Thalia fronça les sourcils, et dit d'un ton glacial :

– S'il te frappe…

– Lord Baelish ne fait pas ce genre de choses, la coupa Dancy. Il manipule, il trahit, il ment : il n'agit jamais en personne. C'est un homme vicieux et pervers mais pas violent. Il ne frappe pas les gens. Il sait qu'il peut leur faire beaucoup plus mal autrement.

Thalia émit un grondement menaçant. Ça ressemblait à la description d'un lâche.

– Je te défendrai. Et il ne pourra pas s'en prendre à moi.

Dancy eut un petit sourire, triste, et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de l'archère :

– On n'échappe pas à lord Baelish. Il était amoureux de la femme de Ned Stark, tu le sais ? Eh bien, un jour, il a eu Ned Stark. Peu importe le temps que ça prend, lord Baelish vous attrape.

– Il a eu Ned Stark ? répéta Thalia d'un air choqué. Lui ?

– Il n'est sans doute pas étranger au fait que le Guet ait obéi à la reine et pas à la Main, se contenta de dire Dancy. À qui le Guet obéit-il, à part à celui qui le paie ?

Il y eut un silence, le temps pour l'archère de digérer la nouvelle. Finalement, elle secoua la tête d'un air halluciné :

– Pays de cinglés. Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Dancy lui donna un coup de coude amical, un peu moqueuse face à la stupeur de son amie.

– Me laisser me débrouiller. Je saurai survivre sans toi, Thalia, je l'ai fait durant des années. Mais si tu attires son attention, tu es morte.

– Je ne peux pas ne rien faire ! se récria la jeune femme.

– Bien sûr que si, la taquina Dancy. Et si tu veux provoquer quelqu'un, tu t'assois et tu attends que ça passe.

Thalia grommela, mécontente. Elle quitta le bordel de Chataya encore plus inquiète qu'elle ne l'était en y entrant. Néanmoins, elle prit à cœur le conseil de Dancy, et se méfia de tout le monde. Le Nain, ses barbares, les Lannister, leur Garde Royale, les hommes du Guet…

Et bien sûr, malgré tout cela, il fallait continuer à faire bonne figure. À veiller sur Lysan et à le rassurer, à taquiner les gardes comme si de rien n'était.

C'était fatiguant de garder ce masque. C'était fatiguant, tout court.

– Je déteste les mensonges et l'hypocrisie, marmonna-t-elle un jour au Limier alors qu'ils buvaient tous les deux à l'_Oiseau Moqueur_. J'ai juste envie d'égorger quelques personnes et de frapper les autres, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais leur faire risette ?!

Sandor Clegane émit un reniflement moqueur, et Thalia grimaça. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle pouvait parler en toute franchise.

Port-Réal, quelle ville de merde.

Thalia réalisa vite qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Les tensions étaient visibles entre les Lannister. Joffrey était en pleine crise d'adolescence, Cercei luttait pour conserver son poste de régente, et Tyrion menait son jeu, s'imposant lentement mais sûrement. Baelish était de plus en plus souvent dans les hautes sphères de la cour, ou peut-être que Thalia ne lui avait juste pas assez prêté attention avant. Bronn, le mercenaire, continuait à surveiller tout le monde, et Thalia en avait plus qu'assez de sentir son regard sur elle.

Pire : lord Cyan Amantis était soucieux. Son frère aîné, Lorcan, était tombé malade.

Si Lorcan mourrait, il n'aurait pas d'héritier. Il était veuf et sans enfants. Le titre de seigneur de son fief reviendrait donc à son frère Cyan, et Lysan serait l'héritier.

Le côté positif était que la famille de Cyan gagnerait considérablement en richesses et en influence. Le côté négatif, c'était qu'ils devraient retourner à Dorne, et y rester. Lord Amantis devrait faire une croix sur les voyages qu'il aimait tant… Et Thalia, même si elle ne l'avait encore dit à personne, ne pourrait pas les accompagner.

Leurs premiers meurtres, à Anguy et elle… Non, à elle surtout. _Ses_ premiers meurtres avaient été commis à Dorne. Elle n'était plus la bienvenue là-bas. Si elle remettait un pied dans son pays natal, elle finirait pendue, qu'elle soit au service d'une noble famille ou pas.

Thalia ne le dit pas à Lysan. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne le dit pas non plus à son père : elle avait trop peur qu'il la renvoie s'il réalisait ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était pas un chevalier, après tout : elle était une tueuse. _Un loup_.

Et même si elle était aussi fidèle à Lysan qu'un bon chien de garde, lord Amantis pouvait très bien juger un jour qu'elle était trop dangereuse pour rester près de son fils.

Peut-être à cause des sauvages qui mettaient les nobles et les courtisans mal à l'aise, les soldats bien propres sur eux et les hommes d'armes des nobles eurent davantage le droit de circuler dans le palais. Thalia put donc revoir l'intérieur du Donjon Rouge, même si elle aurait préféré s'en passer : voir de ses propres yeux la manière dont Joffrey traitait les affaires courantes, ordonnait les exécutions ou méprisait sa promise, ce n'était guère le genre de spectacle dont elle avait besoin pour se remonter le moral.

– Moi aussi ça me met en colère, lui dit doucement Lysan quand il vit Thalia fusiller du regard Ser Meryn qui venait de bousculer Sansa Stark. Et ça fait peur à Tommen. Mais on n'a pas le droit de s'y opposer.

– Joffrey mériterait…

– Tais-toi, murmura anxieusement Lysan en regardant autour d'eux. Thalia, ne fait pas de vagues. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te chassent.

Alors Thalia acquiesça, et s'appliqua à dissimuler son dégoût sous un visage impassible, même lorsque ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Un jour de grande chaleur, Thalia ruminait ses sombres pensées tout en observant plusieurs épéistes s'exercer. Elle attendait près de l'entrée du terrain, afin de demander au prochain soldat d'être son partenaire d'entraînement, et observait distraitement les hommes d'armes tout en se demandant quelle serait la prochaine tuile qui lui tomberait dessus.

Un caprice de Joffrey qui mettrait Sandor en rogne ? Une avancée des armées du Nord ? Une dispute entre Tyrion et Cercei qui agiterait les sauvages ? Une brutalité des chevaliers qui frapperaient la petite Sansa ? Des attaques de la part de l'armée de Renly ? Une aggravation de Lorcan Amantis et le départ de Lysan de la capitale ? Ou bien…

– J'avais justement besoin d'un partenaire d'entraînement !

Thalia releva brusquement la tête en entendant une voix joviale l'apostropher. Bronn s'était accoudé à la barrière juste à côté d'elle, et l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

Bon, c'était une tuile comme une autre.

– Tiens, tu parles ! fit-elle d'un ton acide. Je pensais que tu ne savais qu'observer les gens en silence.

– J'aime aussi observer les gens en silence.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil. Ça faisait quoi, deux semaine, peut-être plus, que Bronn était au palais ? Pourquoi l'aborder maintenant ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le mercenaire lui adressa un sourire de loup :

– Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre avant maintenant.

– Et bien, maintenant que tu as du temps libre, que fais-tu toujours ici ? se moqua Thalia.

– Quelle rudesse, se plaignit le mercenaire. Moi qui voulais faire plus ample connaissance…

Thalia éclata de rire, et secoua la tête :

– Ah, les hommes veulent toujours faire plus ample connaissance… Au risque de te décevoir, je ne baise qu'avec l'élite.

– Je suis l'élite. Je suis l'homme de main de la Main.

– Je voulais dire l'élite des gens intéressants, rectifia Thalia en plissant les yeux d'un air moqueur. Tes titres, ton or et tes amis ne m'intéressent pas.

– Oh oh, s'amusa Bronn. Quels sont les gens intéressants pour toi ?

Thalia lui jeta un bref regard, mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Cela faisait des jours que ce type lui tapait sur le système, et elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

– Les gens que je respecte. Et mon respect est difficile à gagner…

Puis elle se redressa, et acheva d'un air goguenard :

– Vas aux putes, Bronn, tu auras conclu ton affaire plus vite.

Puis elle s'éloigna d'un pas tranquille, sans un regard en arrière. Derrière elle, elle entendit Bronn rire, puis le mercenaire lui lança avant qu'elle ne disparaisse :

– Je relève le défi, ma belle !

.

* * *

.

_A suivre._

.


End file.
